Brand New Lives Book One
by Lastiel Rusc
Summary: This is a fic about a couple of teens that have supernatural powers and they appear in the future and comes across SPD. Will the teens help save the world or will they join with their 'creator? Crappy summary, but please read, and give your thoughts.
1. Prologue

**Brand New Lives Prologue**

"All of the experiments failed, all but six . . . but those six does not know the extent of the mutation. Yet they know they are different from all others, and being different in a world such as this being different is not a good thing."

"But Master, why did you allow their parents to remove them from the lab? They are a hazard to those around them."

"A hazard is good, but when a hazard gets out of control is even better."

"Why Master?"

"Because then we can reclaim what is ours."


	2. Chapter 1 Time Portal

**Chapter 1 Time Portal**

It was a normal day for four friends. They got up, ate breakfast, and debated whether or not to call each other. Robert settled down and began to playing a video game, Tyler surfed the net, Katie worked on her stories and songs while trying to ignore her dad's dog, Gita, and Samantha had a yelling fight with her sisters, then disappeared into her room and put her nose into a book. A normal day, but it wasn't going to stay that way. One by one they all dozed off, and a fog surrounded each of them, when it cleared they were no longer there.

"Lovely, just lovely, how the hell did I land in a bogach?" Samantha muttered and grumbled as she pulled herself out of the bog. As she stood up straight, covered in mud, she noticed her friends as they noticed her and each other.

"Guys, please tell me that one of you knows where we are." Katie asked hopefully as she stood up in the muck, and looked around as she saw some sky scrapers in the distance.

"Sorry, I don't know." Tyler muttered as he took in their surroundings, their curiosity heightened since none of them recognized the area.

"Sam, what's a bogach?" Robert asked with his hands full of mud hidden behind his back.

"Stupid tis' a...um...a...Bog!" Samantha was excited that she remembered the common term, but her joy was soon shattered as Robert threw the mud that was in his hands into Samantha's face which prompted a mud fight. That fight abruptly ended as they realized that they were surrounded.

Once Tyler realized that there was no escape he instantly threw up his hands and shouted, "Parlay!" while his friends just glared at him.

"You Idiot!" Robert yelled, "We ain't giving up yet." Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"But, guys they have guns." Tyler pointed out to his friends trying to get them to be careful.

"An' ye po'nt 's?" Samantha asked, with her Irish accent getting a bit thicker along with her temper.

"Um, stay in one spot, big target?" Robert asked glancing at Katie.

"Count of Ichi." Katie said as they all got ready.

Just by how these teens was acting confused the Rangers who surrounded them. When Cruger sent them out they left under the assumption that they would be fighting Krybots, but they weren't and they didn't ask. The Red Ranger nodded his head, they were going to take them in and interrogate these teenagers.

"Ichi!" At that they all took off in various directions trying to get away. But they were not fast enough, since they all got captured rather quickly.

"Bloody Hell! Let me go!" They all were struggling making it difficult for their captors.

"We don't want to hurt you." The Blue Ranger spoke trying to get them to calm down.

"All we have is a few questions to ask, then we'll let you go." The Red Ranger continued, and that made it so that most of them stopped struggling, except for Samantha. But as Katie told her to calm down, they all were put in handcuffs. A big evil grin came to Samantha's face.

"They only want to talk to us." Robert spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"I wonder about what." Tyler muttered as he glanced about.

"Probably about why we're here." Katie responded as they were guided into a truck.

"We'll question them at the command center." The Red Ranger said as the doors shut.

Inside the Command Center they were escorted into a white room. The B-squad stayed with them as the Red Ranger talked to someone on the phone.

"Reckon we should bodhar 'em." Samantha said as she struggled with her handcuffs. Her switching between Irish and English confused all of B-squad.

"Sam," Katie spoke slowly and quietly "Calm down, they is not enemies. Take a look."

"But Kat thought we decided t'was like walk in a strangers house without knocking." Samantha paused to let it sink in. "Less t'was one o' us was in grave danger." The people in the uniforms did not have a clue about what they were talking about. Except for the Green Ranger.

"You mean you all have powers?" That made everyone in the uniforms interested, and the teen's deathly quiet. Robert glanced at his friends then looked back at the Rangers, as he came up with a quick semi solution.

"Take off your helmet and we tell." Robert said as he backed up his friends.

"Okay. Power Down!" The Green Ranger was a guy with short brown hair, and he introduced himself. "I'm Bridge. This is SPD, I'm the Green Ranger."

"Nice ta meet ya. I'm Samantha." Samantha introduced herself, trying to be friendly.

"Katie."

"Tyler."

"Robert." They all introduced themselves, and exchanged looks with each other, realizing that they may be in trouble. The other Rangers powered down and introduced themselves.

"Jack, Red Ranger."

"Sky, Blue Ranger."

"Z, Yellow Ranger."

"Syd, Pink Ranger." All responded with the same formalities. But B-squad was anxious to learn what these teens were hiding.

"So, you said that you have powers." Jack slightly asked and demanded at the sane time.

"Maybe," Katie responded hesitantly, as she did not want to get herself and her friends into a situation that they could not get out of.

"Katie, they seem nice, just tell them." Robert spoke up, while the others inwardly groaned.

"We don't want to hurt you but you seem to have come out of some kind of a time portal." Z told them, trying to get them to tell their secret.


	3. Chapter 2a Introductions

**Chapter 2a Introductions**

"What?!" the four teens hollered. Tyler ran his fingers through his shaggy, Moe Howard cut brown hair, trying to get a hold of the situation, Katie pulled her medium length black hair into a ponytail while she stayed the sensible one, who was making the connection. Robert was standing in one place with his mouth hanging wide open in shock. Samantha promptly sat down on the ground, her face sheet white, absent mindedly she shoved some of her short A-line cut hair out of her face.

"A time portal." Katie muttered. "It makes sense, doesn't it?" She asked B-squad.

"It does" Jack spoke "Considering that our lab tech Kat Manx, scanned in some irregular activity where we found you." he explained.

"I reckoned t'was a hallucination." Samantha muttered to herself, as she put her hands on her head and closed her bright green eyes.

"What!?!?" Tyler shouted his brown eyes angry. "You mean you had a vision and didn't tell us!" Everyone slightly flinched, as the normally calm and quieter one exploded.

"That explains lots!" Robert spoke rather quickly, his blue eyes bright, getting back into his usual self. B-squad just stood back and watched they wanted to see how this would turnout.

"Sam," Katie got down to her level, "you can't keep thinking that every vision you see is a hallucination." Katie's brown-bluish eyes showing concern.

"Whatever." Samantha tried to shrug her mistake off but with one look at an angry Tyler, she just knew it would be brought up again. She sighed and decided it was best to answer their captor's question. "They asked us a question before we freaked out." Samantha quickly changed the subject before an argument erupted.

"Well, who's going first?" Katie asked before she noticed the guys staring at Samantha.

''Fine, I'll go. Stupid eejit. Well, as you all found out I'm psychic, ish, but what I really am is telekinetic." Samantha stood up and wiped off her pants, even though she just spread around the mud even more.

"I'm able to become invisible." Robert said as he proved it by becoming invisible and reappearing in a different spot.

"Teleportation." Tyler spoke smugly.

"And I can slightly absorb the other's powers." Katie told the Rangers rather quietly, as she was feeling a bit shy at the moment.

"Katie I believe that the word you're looking for is Absorbation My power is Molecularzation." Jack told her.

"I have the ability to create force fields." Sky said, trying to keep these teenagers from freaking out was his main concern at the moment, since he had no idea of exactly what they are capable of.

"Another physic, I'm physic too, even though all I can do is track evil, what can you do? Move objects, look into people's heads, and tear things apart with-"

"Bridge!" His friends interrupted him, and stopped him before he confused everyone more so than they already were.

"Replication." All of the Z's said together, since she instantly duplicated, and the room was full of Z's. And instantly there was just one Z again.

"I can turn my hands into any element that I touch." Syd told them. Just as they started breaking the ice among each other the door opened.


	4. Chapter 2b Information

**Chapter 2b Information**

Commander Cruger and Kat Manix walked in. Samantha went slightly back into shock, while the others was surprised that they were not human. B-squad, saw this and stood up straight.

"O'tay this is spooky." Samantha said as she slightly began staring since they were way out of what she considered the norm.

"What you forgot to mention that you 'saw', wait, no hallucinated this too?" Tyler snapped he still was pissed that she doesn't tell the group about her visions till it was too late.

"Stop it." Katie said as she got between them. "You two can work out your differences later. Now let's listen to what they have to say. And Samantha please tell us about your visions when you have them." Katie immediately took the position of peace maker and leader, while trying to help make everyone understand the situation.

"Ya, sure." Samantha muttered. She hated the fact that at random times she 'sees' bits and pieces of the future, or what could happen.

"But he's a dog, and she's a cat." Robert pointed out quiet bluntly.

"Talk about weird. By the way, what year is it?" Tyler asked out of curiosity that had finally reached its peak.

"It's year 2025." Kat Manix told Tyler. At that all of the teenagers were stunned, no one said a word till Samantha decided to pipe up.

"Sorry, wise crack time. Least we weren't sent to the Middle Ages, there all o' us be in a sticky position." Samantha pointed out chuckling. No one laughed; they just stared making her feel uneasy. "A'ight I get it, not funny."

"I am Commander Cruger. And yes I all ready know all of your names." He answered Tyler's unspoken question. "Welcome to S.P.D. I founded this academy about ten years ago. In this academy we train young cadets like yourselves to become Power Rangers." The teenagers understood what they were being told, but what confused them was their part in it.

''My name is Kat Manix, and I am in charge of technology here at S.P.D. I have already preformed a scan on you guys, and the time portal was not created by us here at S.P.D., or our enemies." Kat explained, looking at each teen in turn to see what their reactions were.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked hesitantly as she thought of all the possibilities, but came up with one semi logical explanation. "Did we just get sucked in some random time portal that no one created?" She understood the topic, thanks to the fact that her family loves to watch Star Treck.

"Sort of, I'm not entirely sure how random time portals work. Most of the time small animals get through, but that's about it." Kat explained, though she was sure that this was not a random incident. They probably were there for some unknown reason.

"What were you guys doing before you got into the portal?" Jack asked full of curiosity, he wanted to understand the situation and he could tell that his team, Kat and the Cruger wanted to also.

"I was just sitting in my room working on my music and stories. Gita, my Dad's stupid dog was outside in the back yard barking at absolutely and utterly nothing. But as I was working on my music and stories I kept nodding off." Katie explained, as she called Gita stupid she watched the Commander's reaction, and let out a slight sigh as his facial expression did not change.

"I was just surfing the net in my room, since there was nothing else to do. I thought I was feeling drowsy because I was sitting in front of the computer." Tyler remembered the last bit and realized that their stories were sounding similar. He thought that there might be a pattern.

"Well, I was yelling at my sister, Stephanie, and then she went and grabbed a knife out of the knife rack. I didn't feel like dealing with that, so I went in my room, shut the curtain, and started reading a good book and then I nodded off. What was the name o' that book?" Samantha explained, and then began pondering about what the 'good books' name was.

"Your family is really messed up." Tyler told her, everyone couldn't believe that her sister would do that. Samantha just chuckled.

"Well 'tis the baby o' the family, what do ye expect?" Tyler and Robert just shrugged, while Katie just shook her head she understood too well what goes on in that house.

"You're little sister sounds like a homicidal maniac." Sky commented, he couldn't believe that anyone would allow that to happen.

"Well it's my turn." Robert stated. "Well I debated whether or not to play Mario Brothers, or play Halo. Mario Brothers is fun, but the tune is annoying. And Halo is bloody, but you can get motion sickness real quick. I finally decided to play Halo, and race the computer player, of which I splattered the guy on the wall with a jeep. Then I started going to sleep." Robert explained. The Commander began pacing in front of the teens and B-squad thinking it over, finally he decided on a course of action.

"That's interesting." He commented. "It seems that you are here until we decide what to do with you. B-squad, set them up with a room, and see to it that they get a change of clothes."  
"Yes Sir!" B-squad said all together slightly making the unsuspecting teenagers jump.

"I need to talk to Kat about this."


	5. Chapter 3 Discussions

Chapter 3 Discussions

The teens from the past held their tongues, a huge challenge for Robert and Samantha. They wanted answers and not a 'we're not sure' response. The B-squad saluted to the Commander and Kat, then proceeded to take the teens to where they would be staying and gave them clean uniforms to wear.

Once B-squad and the teenagers were out of earshot Kat told the Cruger what she had found out about the teenagers from the past.

"Doggie, they did not get their powers naturally. They weren't born with them, but when I did a scan on them the results said that they have had their powers since they were babies." Kat took out the scans from a folder and handed it to Cruger.

"Does that mean that they were experiments?" He asked as he looked at the scans.

"No, they ARE experiments, as they get older the more control they have over their power. But eventually if their DNA mutates instead of evolves, they might just become a hazard themselves and everyone around them." Kat didn't know how they became living Petri dishes, but it bugged her bad, especially since she did not know the extent of the genetic testing. Commander Cruger began pacing again, as he thought about all the information he had just learned about the teenagers, something was missing, but he did not know what. As he made his decision he stopped his pacing.

"Kat we're going to run tests on their powers, and find out how much control they have. And then we'll decide whether or not to train them as rangers."

"Yes Sir. I think we should let them get used to this time first." Kat responded as they left the room.

The teenagers got dressed into the stiff uniforms of S.P.D. and met each other in the slightly noisy and crowed common Room to discuss what they knew and did not know.  
"Samantha we'd appreciate it if you would tell us what you 'see' when you 'see' it." Tyler lectured, while Samantha ignored him and practiced her control over elevating stones above her head.

"Fine, it won't happen again, now please stop." Samantha said as she focused on the stones she was elevating above everyone's heads.

"You're not lis-" Tyler began again, but was interrupted by Robert.

"Cut it out Ty, she realizes it. But now we have bigger problems. But now we have bigger problems, such as why we're here. There must be a reason." They walked over to an empty corner of the room, and sat down.

"Well, if it makes anyone feel better, I have a feeling that this is supposed to happen." Samantha told them as she gently put the stones in her outstretched hand.

"That's a sign that we should stay." Tyler interjected, "But I'm curious about our future selves." They all were silent for a moment or two, each consumed by their own thoughts.

"Hmmmm….." Katie muttered, "I wonder if we should tell them how we became different." Katie's soft voice pulled them out of their thoughts. Each muttered that they didn't know. They all looked at Samantha for her thoughts, since she was the oldest and had had the most run-ins with the person who had changed them all. Samantha took a deep breath to calm herself, it's not every day that she was asked to do what they are asking, especially telling people that they just had meet.

"If ye all wants it I shall tell em." Samantha spoke softly, as she finally spotted B-squad across the room. As Samantha received a silent okay from nearly everyone, she sent a telepathic question to Bridge. _'Can we talk to you all? We kinda should tell you something.'_ Bridge looked at them as he smiled and waved them over.

Once they got over to where B-squad sat Bridge asked,

"So what did you guys want to tell us?" Samantha glanced at her friends who just stared back at her, Robert looked slightly dumbfounded, Katie looked shy and quiet, yet Tyler just looked more professional than the rest as he hid his confusion.

"We got our powers in a very unusual way. Normally we don't tell anyone. But I know ye are pure o' heart." B-squad looked at each other with confusion on their faces; the one thought going their heads was 'this girl is even more confusing than Bridge.' And Bridge thought 'I'm confused.' Samantha saw the confusion on their faces, and chuckled "oops, I see I is confusing ye, so I'm gonna try to explain in small words. A mad psycho scientist needed people to test his toxin, so he tested it on babies who would otherwise would o' died. He made a worldwide test on babies o' different ethnicities. Most o' the babies became deformed an' mutated, very few evolved. Well I guess we could be considered the 'lucky' ones, though we don't think o' it that way. The parents became angry an' demanded their children back. He told the parents of the ones who mutated that they died, but of the ones who evolved he allowed the parents to take them home. But he still keeps an eye on them, for any irregularities an' control. We don't know much more than that, but we are positive that he wants the evolved ones, us, back." Samantha finished quietly as she looked down on the floor, without noticing that she had everyone's full attention.

"So you mean this psycho scientist guy, wants you guys back?" Syd asked.

"Yes, and Samantha has had many more run-ins with him since she is the oldest hand had has the most problems. Her power is linked with her moods, more so than the rest of us." Katie gave them more insight into their predicament.

"Well, that's a nice story, but how do we know it's true?" Jack asked, always the optimist.

"You doubt our story?" Robert demanded, suddenly angry and upset. "We have been scared to death that he will find us and force us into his army of mutations." His voice grew fierce as he just thought about what he could possibly happen.

"We wish it was a nice little story, but it's true. We do not know his name, but Samantha could draw a pretty accurate picture for you if you want. He has stalked our every step, and we would not lie about a thing like that." Tyler, the one who was normally slow to anger, was getting pissed.

"Well either way Jack, their story doesn't sound false to me. All I can get from them when they talk about this guy is fear and hatred." Bridge informed the squad, as they all exchanged looks, they just didn't quite understand those teens from the past.

"Come on Jack, we need to get them to tell this to Cruger." Z said it seemed that they all believed these teens but Jack. In his eyes only one told the tale and nothing else was said by the others. Samantha looked up her face nearly sheet white, as she looked at everyone, she knew where this was going; they were going to tell and authoritative figure, Cruger. Jack looked around at his team and knew whatever he said was not going to change their minds.

"Fine, let's find the Commander." He spoke resigned to telling the Commander something that he thought was completely baloney.

"Commander, we, well the teens from the past has something to tell you." Jack spoke as they had found the Commander, Kat and Boom. Samantha repeated what she had told the B-squad, but she was being even quieter since she had never discussed their differences with an adult before. Once she was done speaking everyone was silent thing about what they had said. After a few minutes had past Kat spoke up.

"It's true, I preformed a scan on them and according to the scan, and their story proves true." It took a few minutes for Jack to actually halfway believe what was being said, they were telling the truth, and that made it hard for him to believe them.

"Well, I have decided that you are going to be trained as Rangers." Commander Cruger told them as they stared at him in disbelief. "Kat and I have decided to allow a day for you to get used to the technology, and everything else that has changed since 2005." Everyone looked confused at this news that they had received. But they all understood what it meant. They we're going to be trained and accepted for what they are, for the first time ever. Not avoided because of their differences.


	6. Chapter 4 Past

Chapter 4 Past

"Um, Sir." Katie ventured to ask a question that had been weighing on their minds, the Commander looked at her, and for some odd reason they all relaxed. "This is probably a silly question, because one person can't quite exist in the same place at the same time, but, where are our future selves?" Katie, asked and as she asked that question the other teenagers slightly nodded their heads since they also wanted to know the answer to that also.

"We have not done that, since it would only cause problems for your future selves, and confuse you even more than what you already are. Now I gave you permission to get used to this time period. B-squad will go with you to make sure you don't get lost." Once the Commander finished explaining the situation to them they, kinda became annoyed. The teenagers were offended that the Commander thought that they would get lost, and B-squad wasn't too awfully pleased that they were assigned to baby-sit.

"But Sir!" Sky protested, but as he began Cruger gave him a look that made Sky swallow his protest.

With the Forces of EVIL…..

"This can't be right!" Farquad the Mad Scientist yelled as he took off his glasses angrily, cleaned them, and put them back on shoving a wayward piece of black hair out of his face.

"What is it?" Gruume demanded irritably, Mora was not cooperating and he was not in the mood to hear about any more of Farquad's failed experiments.

"I killed these teenagers years ago, because they did not join me. But now they're alive and with the S.P.D. Power Rangers!" It shocked Farquad, since he personally watched each of them die, and enjoyed the process that he took to kill them. But it seems that time had altered itself.

"Who are they?" Gruume demanded, he wanted to know who they were so he could possiably recruit them to help destroy Earth and S.P.D.. After Gruume shouted wanting an answer, Farquad's assistant Dopy came around the corner slightly tripping on his extra, extra large lab coat he had found, and answered the question.

"They be Katherine Davis, Absorbation, Robert Kline, Invisibility, Samantha McQuade, Telekinetic, and Tyler Riddell, Teleportation." He rambled on, and on. "Why do you want to know? One-a-lope." He laughed at his bad joke about Gruume's one horn. And as Gruume became angry and his eyes started to glow, Dopy ran off, whimpering. And Farquad returned to his experiments, puzzling over his only success being alive when they should be dead.

Later that day….

"I'm so sorry about this whole thing." Katie apologized again. She did not want this to happen how it happened, they did not want to baby-sit, and she knew that her friends did not want to be baby-sat. It was a lose-lose situation for both groups.

"Don't worry about it." Bridge went with the flow, even though the rest of the squad didn't quite appreciate what they were doing and didn't accept these teenagers. As they walked, the teen's eyes grew huge as everything looked different from what they knew, which wasn't much considering that most of them grew up in a little town named Burney, and the town was full of Rednecks.

"Wow, things sure have changed." Samantha said in awe and wonder as she stared at everything that had changed. Jack rolled his eyes he thought this assignment was bull and he did not wake up this morning wanting to baby-sit.

"Looks like not much can spook our Irish lass." Robert snickered, making his friends laugh, while B-squad looked at him with a 'what are you talking about' look on their faces. Samantha turned and looked at Robert dead in the eye, completely serious.

"Not true, the Black Widder does." Her eyes grew huge as she said that, the boys began laughing hysterically, while B-squad just became confused.

"A Black Widow?" Syd asked, in disbelief and just a little bit of ceriousity. Robert and Tyler was laughing their pants off, since the Black Widder was a folk tale, and that was the only thing that spooks Samantha.

"I'm serious, I saw her in Ireland, when I was a wee lass." Samantha told them honestly while everyone was being skeptical. Tyler saw the confusion on the Ranger's faces so he decided to explain what spooked Samantha the most and why Robert and himself was laughing so hard.

"The Black Widder is a folk tale, a myth. It's not even real and that's Samantha's fear." Tyler explained, and then grew silent as he noticed that Katie had heard something and stopped. When everyone stopped and became alert they all noticed something was not right.

At the Command Center…..

"Doggie, I can't believe that you didn't tell them that their future selves are dead." Kat lectured, when he told the teens earlier he didn't know, it took everything Kat had to not to say a word that contradicted the Commander. But now she could lecture him all she wanted.

"Kat, how would you feel if you appeared in the future, and then was told that you were dead in that time period?" Cruger asked, Kat was silent for a moment after he threw that at her. "I'll tell them the truth when I know that they can deal with that fact in a decent way." He explained his thoughts on the matter and what he was going to do to take care of the problem.

"What if that 'Mad Scientist' Farquad got a hold of them and told them the truth?" Kat knew what Cruger was talking about their control over their powers, and they did not have great control over their powers, if something disrupted their focus they could possible destroy the city by accident.

Back with B-squad and the Teenagers….

They all looked around suspiciously, knowing that something was wrong, though none of them knew what. A high pitched girly laugh came from atop of a building nearby, of which made everyone jump and turn around to face the girl that jumped down from the building, and landed not far from them.

"So glad you made it." The speaker was wearing a tight outfit, the top was low cut with no straps, tight black pants and leather boots of which went up to the knee. Her eyes are blood red with not pupil, her long black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and bat like wings to top it off. B-squad instantly got into formation as they received a message from the Commander. Jack answered the beeping morpher,

"Jack here." Jack's eyes were on the freaky looking girl of which was watching them in amusement that put everyone on edge.

"Send the teens back to Headquarters."

"Yes, Sir." Jack replied as he barely turned his head and yelled at the teenagers behind him. "Head back to Headquarters." When they did not move he got angry and yelled even louder. "NOW!" The teens reluctantly turned and ran. But before they turned the corner they saw and heard,

"Awwww, too bad." She tossed up a ball that released many Krybots. The teens barely turned their heads and they saw B-squad out numbered.

"We need to turn back! We must help them!" Tyler yelled as they ran. All of them was resisting the urge to turn around and start fighting, but Tyler's remark did not help.

"No! They told us to go back to Headquarters." Katie replied through gasps of air, she did not want to go back to the Headquarters either, but she had always taken the role of the leader even though she did not think she was a leader.

"Chicken." Tyler muttered angrily, he did not agree with Katie but he would follow her no matter what. As Robert, who was ahead of the group, suddenly stopped looking down two alleyways that went in two different directions, confused.

"Uh, Left or Right?" He asked as they all looked down the alleyways, everyone completely lost and confused on which way they should take.

"Left." Samantha muttered since she was out of air as she, then the rest of them ran down the Left alleyway. As they ran down the alleyway they realized that they had made a very bad choice. The alleyway was a dead end. When they turned around they realized that they were surrounded by the very people they never ever wanted to see again.

"Oh no…" Katie muttered as she saw him, his dark shadow gave them all goose bumps as the rest of the teenagers turned their faces paled.

"I'm glad to see that you remember me, let me introduce myself properly. I am your maker Farquad." At that they clenched their fists in anger, instead of being stuck in shock, they quickly turned fierce and the sudden urge to fight reappeared. "Now, I'm quite muddled, you're here alive while you should be DEAD." Just hearing that one single word made everything simply stop for them.

"Dead?" Samantha whispered in disbelief, she did not want to believe him, she just couldn't.

"Oh my gosh." Katie gasped and put her hands up to her face, there was no possible way that it made any kind of since.

"Tyler, the girls." Robert quickly said as he saw what was happening to them. Even though he didn't quite show it yet, he was deeply disturbed by what he had just heard. But he knew he was responsible for the welfare of his friends when something like this happens.

"I'm on it." Tyler responded quickly as he went over and tried to get the girls to snap out of it.

"Ha, ha, ha! You shall soon be destroyed!" Farquad yelled as he and his minions disappeared.

"Do you believe him?" Tyler quietly asked Robert, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear, but knew he wasn't going to hear.

"He never lied before, and we always knew what his intent was." Robert replied, they both were beginning to show that they were scared and frightened, but they knew that they needed to get back to the S.P.D. Headquarters to get an explanation. Slowly they got the girls to snap out of it and they quickly left the area.

Back With the Forces of EVIL….

Faruqad walked in extremely pleased with himself. Of which irritated Gruume even more than what he already was.

"What are you so happy about?" Gruume demanded upon seeing Farquad.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces when I told them that they were dead." Farquad sang out, and as she looked around he saw a child and some guy he never saw before. "Emperor Gruume, who are they?" he asked pointing to Mora and Broodwing. Mora walked right up to Gruume and put her hands on her hips.

"Gruumme you promised to play Tea with us." Mora complained, as Farquad looked at her with amazement, she would be a perfect testing child for more experiments of his.

"Plans have changed Mora. Farquad the little girl is Mora, and this is Broodwing." Gruume introduced everyone to Farquad as they were introduced they all looked at him as if he was a freak. Mora instantly became bored with him, and Broodwing didn't know what to think was he going to replace him, or was he here for a different reason.

"But Gruume!" Mora wined, there was no one else to play with and she was so very bored. Plus Gruume promised.

"Go to you-" Gruume started to get angry at Mora when he was interrupted by Dopy as he ran into the room when he heard the words 'tea' and 'play'.

"I wants to play 'tea'" Dopy yelled in excitement, while Farquad just shook his head out of all of his experiments Dopy was the most worthless and stupid.

S.P.D. Headquarters….

After defeating the Krybots that girl sent after them, B-squad returned to Headquarters, since she had disappeared before they could arrest her. As they were walking up to the Command Room to report, the teenagers from the past walked in startling B-squad since they thought that they were already there. Everyone could tell that they were upset; a major understatement for Samantha, but Bridge could tell that her anger was caused from being scared. They all walked to where the Commander was Samantha in the lead steaming mad. She did not let anyone speak as she instantly opened her mouth.

"Why didn't ye tell us!" She demanded, being angry as a result of being scared allowed random things to elevate, and some even began to self destruct, which put B-squad on edge because they had no idea at what was going on, and Samantha's friends began to get nervous because she never let her power have that much control. Not to mention that they were still scared and upset with the knowledge that they had learned of.

"Tell you what?" The Commander responded, with a growl and irritation in his voice. He knew something was wrong, but he did not know what but he thought that it had to deal with the fact that they did not exist in that time.

"Why didn't ye tell us, that we are…" Samantha took a deep breath to calm down, and to say the word she dreaded most, and finished her sentence. "DEAD!" The random items that had began to elevate became more agitated and even more began to self destruct.

"Samantha! Stop yelling and FOCUS!" Tyler yelled trying to get her to stop accidently destroying stuff, and to get her to shut up. At that same moment the teens and Commander Cruger began yelling all at once, giving everyone a headache. Kat and B-squad saw what was happening and knew it was not good as they listened for a minute before Kat intervened.

"Stop!" Kat yelled as she placed herself between the Commander and the teens. "Enough! You" Kat pointed at the teens, "Go to your dormitories." She then turned her head and looked at the Commander and gave him a look that said 'I told you so.' The teens shuffled out feeling numb. Tyler and Robert left and went to their room. While the girls silently entered their room.

"Sorry." Samantha muttered as she climbed onto her bed of which was directly across from Katie's.

"For what?" Katie asked as she looked at her best friend. She was confused as to why Samantha was apologizing, while the only thing on her mind was how did Farquad killed them.

"For losing my temper back there. I didn't mean to." She muttered her eyes focused on the bed she was sitting on. Katie smiled, she had a witty comment that she knew might just make Samantha smile.

"No I thought you found your temper." Both girls chuckled at that and began discussing what had happened, while the boys were discussing attitudes and people.

"She needs to learn to control her powers." Tyler grumbled angrily, he just couldn't believe that the oldest of their group had the least amount of control over her powers. The one thought going through his head was that if something bad happened Samantha would possibly be the cause of it. Robert rolled his eyes he knew that everything was not quite right and he did not feel like listening to Tyler wine and complain.

"Tyler we ALL need to LEARN how to control our powers." Robert almost started lecturing Tyler, but he knew it would be futile and went to bed. Unknown to them all they are going to have a very interesting, and busy day ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 5 Training

Chapter 5 Training

"So how did everyone sleep?" Robert asked through a half yawn, even though everyone was tired and stumbling around.

"I don't understand how anyone could sleep around here there was too much noise." Samantha grumbled, she had not yet had her coffee and not many people enjoyed dealing with a cranky Samantha.

"I don't know, the damn alarm went off every five minutes." Katie and Tyler grumbled grumpily at the same time.

"What are you doing?! You should be outside in training with B-squad!" The Commander hollered as he entered the room.

"Well how are we supposed to know that, since muid were cuir go ár seomra, and nobody tells us anything round here." Samantha questioned irritably going between Irish and English not knowing that they should not try to prove the Commander wrong.

Commander Cruger growled, "Outside NOW!" At that Katie ran they all quickly and quietly ran past the Commander. Cruger growled as he followed them out of the Common Room.

The group ran outside to come face to face with a very angry B-squad. Katie came to a complete stop, but soon the others ran into the back of her and they all fell at Sky's feet. Everybody knew that they were in trouble, but no one wanted to move as Sky glared at them.

Sky stepped back and yelled "On your feet NOW!" At that they all quickly stood up and formed a straight line.

"Commander Cruger has given you to all of us. So, for the next four weeks of your lives are in our hands." Jack lectured, though the only thought in his head was I can't believe I was talked into this.

Samantha simply rolled her eyes at that 'Lovely, we're gonna be washing dishes or something along those lines.'

Jack continued talking, but the teens kept ignoring him. Z, Syd, and Bridge could tell by the expressions on the teen's faces that they were not listening.

"You WILL listen to EVERY word I say! IS THAT CLEAR?" Jack hollered, of which snapped Robert of his daydreaming.

"What?" He asked since he only partially listened to Jack. Their eyes widened as Jack's face turned to a very bright red.

"Okay we'll leave right now. " Katie told B-squad, and then turned to her friends, "Come on, we're supposed to run five laps on the track." Katie said motioning to them.

They began running their laps as B-squad watched them to be sure that they were running, and not walking. They turned towards each other and began discussing their plans for the teenagers training.

"Well, I'm sure this is going to be very difficult to do considering that they have no focus." Z said while she folded her arms. Already she could sense the headache of trying to get them to focus coming.

"We shouldn't have to train these kids. They're nothing but lazy bums." Sky complained as he watched them run, if any of them started walking he was prepared to start yelling.

Jack just sighed, "I already have formed a plan on how to train them. We'll split them up once and a while to keep them focused and we each will be assigned to a kid." He explained as he pulled out his clipboard.

"Oh please don't give me a guy." Syd started to complain. A smirk crossed Jack's face as he listened to her, she might not have been paired with a guy, but the girl he paired with her probably was bad enough.

"Who do I have?" Bridge asked curiously as he tried to look at Jack's clipboard.

Jack took a deep breath as he looked back down at the list. "Syd has Samantha, Bridge has Robert, Sky you have Katie, Z has Tyler, and I'll be keeping an eye on all of them. " Jack rolled his eyes, "Lucky me." Yet he had this feeling that Syd and Samantha would be butting heads, so that pair probably wouldn't work so he might just have to shuffle them around.

After being assigned to a kid, the group had just finished their five laps around the track. They were taking quick deep breaths as they walked back over to B-squad.

"I really, really hate runnin'" Samantha grumbled between gulps of air.

"I never did until now." Tyler replied as he focused on breathing. Samantha looked at Katie as she was walking slightly slower than the rest of them. Then she went over to Katie with a question.

"Ye otay?" Katie nodded and gave her thumbs up. Before anything more could be said, B-squad had them on the move again, running up hill, running down hill, climbing ropes, and crawling through the mud.

Samantha enjoyed the mud and being dirty, but after wallowing in the mud for hours on end was beginning to be a tad too much for her. "'Aight I reckon I'm not gonna be playin' in mud any time soon." She said as she stood up, covered in mud from head to toe.

"Well, I never liked mud much, but now I hate it." Tyler grumbled as he wiped off his shirt.

Jack, Sky, and Z supervised them as they went through the training exercises.

"Come On! Keep on Moving!" Sky yelled, as he saw one of them hesitate for a second. Syd and Bridge joined up with the rest of B-squad, they were shocked that they still had the teenagers training.

"Don't be so hard on them. After all they're just kids." Syd tried to make it slightly easier for the teens. But before Jack could answer, he was interrupted by a very angry teenage girl.

"Jack! This is NOT fair! It is 92 degrees out here and my friends are exhausted. If I was running this and training you, I would have at least given you all a break to rest in the shade and get a drink of water. I have a lot of patience but I have just lost it." Katie hollered angrily. Jack looked at her in disbelief, while the rest of the squad began to think of Katie's funeral. Samantha and Robert became very concerned for their friend, while Tyler just watched in shock. Each had the same thought running through their heads, 'Katie is gonna get into big trouble for this one.'

"We're in so much trouble." Tyler muttered nervously. Jack stood up and walked over to Katie. They both tried to stare each other down, both refusing to give in. Jack's goal was to make her nervous and back down. But to everyone's surprise, Katie held her ground much longer than they all thought she would.

"Give me another five laps around the track, and then give me fifty push-ups when you get back. Now get going! The rest of you go and turn in for today." Jack hollered. Katie shot him a dirty look as she turned and began running again. Jack and Sky turned their backs on the teenagers and watched Katie begin her punishment for yelling at a higher ranking cadet. The rest of the teens didn't know what to do, until they saw Samantha beginning to lose her temper. Before she could do anything stupid or rash, Robert and Tyler ran over and stopped her before she too got herself into trouble. And Tyler covered Samantha's mouth before anything could be said. As angry as she was Samantha tried to bite Tyler's hand, but they dragged her away before she did anything stupid.

Syd, Z and Bridge saw the whole thing and as the teens left, they kinda chuckled and told Sky and Jack about what had happened behind their backs. "What do you mean they're mad at us", Jack asked confused.

Z replied plan and simple, "You two, have targets on your backs."Bridge couldn't help, but add to it, "Basically, you're wearing signs that read, 'kick me'." Jack and Sky glared at Bridge who then hid behind the girls.

"Why are they mad at us for, we didn't do anything to them. All we did was instruct Katie to run five laps and do fifty push-ups. They're not that hard to do." Jack complained.

Sky looked over to Jack, "Well, for one. I didn't tell her to do anything so they have no right to mad at me for anything."

Syd took a heavy sigh, "Listen, they're close, closer than us. You did something to one of them, now they're all pissed off." Jack looked at her, snapped back at them.

"Good, then maybe they'll go home!"

Once the teens, minus Katie, got into the Common Room Robert and Tyler let Samantha go, thinking it was safe.

"Bloody Hell, Thank ye. Now I'm gonna go back down and run with Kat." Samantha grumbled, as she walked back towards the door that they just had come in from.

"What about Jack?" Tyler asked as he folded his arms. The question stopped Samantha in her tracks; she turned around to face him.

"What about him?" Samantha quite nearly snapped at him.

"He told us to turn in." Robert moved between the two, as he could tell it might get very ugly very quick.

"So, does it look like I care? Plus aren't we supposed to be a 'team'?" Samantha snapped as she opened the door and left the room. Robert looked at Tyler, he could not believe what just happened.

"Well done."

Samantha took a deep breath as she went back out to talk to the Commander, then turned and went back to the Common Room.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, as he folded his arms in disgust. Samantha sighed as she swallowed her pride.

"Ye guys are more accurate and ye talk to people we have just meet better." Samantha took a breath to try to finish saying what she wanted to say, but Tyler interrupted.

"WOW! Samantha's actually asking for help." Tyler snapped since Samantha very rarely asked for any kind of help. Robert thought about the request for about five seconds and then responded to Samantha's unspoken question.

"Come on, Katie stood up for us, and now we need to stand up for her." Samantha looked up at them and smiled, which looked funky since she was still very angry.

"We're going to regret this. Aren't we?" Tyler asked while running his fingers through his hair.

Jack stormed into the Command Room, followed by the rest of B-squad. His knuckles were white and his face red. "Commander!" He yelled in anger.

"Yes, Landers?" The Commander asked, curious at what or whom Jack was angry at.

Jack began tapping his foot and pacing back and forth, as he started talking "I want to dismiss Cadet Davis, Sir." If the Commander was surprised he did not show it.

"What do you mean Landers? Is she too much for you?" He wanted to know exactly what she did to upset Jack and he wondered if they both were butting heads.

"No, but she's rude and she refused orders." Jack told the Commander, completely forgetting about the fact that the teens were from the past and they never had any reason to obey anything someone had told them.

As they continued to argue, Kat was walking down the hall to the Command Room when she came across some very unhappy faces. What she found was a very angry Samantha followed closely by Robert and Tyler.

"Samantha what's wrong?" Kat asked cautiously. She did not want to get involved with something that had to deal with personality issues and their training.

"Jack is a Prick…" Samantha answered angrily, her face was slightly red, and if steam could come out her ears, it just might have done so.

"…Why?..." Kat almost didn't want to know since she was almost positive it had to deal with their training, and so far she could tell that they have had issues with authority before.

"Because he…just is." Samantha answered Kat quite lamely. Robert shook his head, since she was going to yell at him for being a prick, just wonderful.

"Well he's acting just like you, you hothead." Tyler smarted off.

"That is besides the point." Samantha answered angrily as they stopped in front of the Command Room for a second and what they heard was the bit about dismissing Katie, and then they stormed into the Command Room, angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Commander Cruger asked the teens, Samantha ignored him as she took a deep breath as she walked over and faced Jack; she just knew that she was going to regret what she was going to do.

"You dismiss Katie, and I'll quit!" She glared as Robert shook his head, he understood Samantha's fury, but she could talk about her issues in a completely different way. "She rarely stands up to anyone! And she NEVER stands up for herself. It's always for someone else. So NOW I'm standing up for my friend and fellow Cadet." Samantha yelled at Jack her face matching his red shirt, of which was getting brighter by the minute. Tyler collected his nerve, and stood next to Samantha.

"The manner of which she spoke was wrong, yes, but the intent was not." Tyler stood up for his friend but he knew that the manner she spoke up in was neither right nor acceptable.

"We are not used to having to listen and obey authority, especially since they did not know of our powers. There will be some issues from all of us, dealing with that problem. And I can vouch for all of my fellow Cadets that if given another chance we will overcome this problem." Robert spoke as he stood right next to his friends. Commander Cruger slightly growled. Most of B-squad was surprised on how well they stand up for their friend though they all needed a crash course on how to behave around people in authoritative position, and not question orders in front of everyone. They all started yelling except for Kat and Commander Cruger. Kat shook her head, knowing that these teens will have a crash course in respect, and that B-squad will also have a crash course on teens 2005. Cruger stood back just watching and growling, both groups need to accept each other and it looked like it was not going to go as smoothly as he wanted it to happen. Just then a dirty and smelly Katie entered the room.

"What's going on!"She hollered, and everyone stopped yelling and noticed that she had finished her laps and push-ups. She looked at her friends and at B-squad, she noticed that both groups were red in the face a looked slightly out of air, not to mention slightly upset.

"Cadet Davis, your fellow Cadets are standing up for you." Katie almost interrupted Commander Cruger when she heard that.

"WHAT!" Katie yelled as she turned on her friends, of which almost flinched as she faced them. "I did not want you to stand up for me, I was perfectly fine." She lectured as she got into Samantha's face of who she suspected was the ring leader.

"Too bad." Samantha answered back in the same tone of voice as Katie.

"STOP!" Katie yelled at Samantha.

"NÍL!" Samantha wanted to be as stubborn as possible, they did not need anything to happen that ruin what they were trying to prove, friendship.

"NOW!" Katie did not want them to get into trouble for this and she knew that Samantha was being very stubborn, because she did not want her fear of being alone to come true. And if what Jack suggested to Cruger happened, it would be a step closer to that fear.

"NO! We're supposed to be a team." Samantha snapped back as she knew that Katie knew her deepest fear, while the others are unaware of it.

"There's no 'I' in team." Tyler spoke up as he tried to help Katie realize that they were all going to need some support even if they didn't want it. And that just made Katie even angrier.

"So there's an 'M' and an 'E'!" She hollered making B-squad realize that even though she questioned orders, her only concern was for her friends.

"Ye point bein'?" Samantha asked as she finally calmed down enough not to yell, which made Commander Cruger's and Kat's ears feel relived.

"We are in this TOGETHER." Robert pointed out quite bluntly, as they tried to make her see reason.

"Listen, though you do not want it we are going to stand up for you and each other." Tyler said as he looked at Katie. Commander Cruger was getting fed up with it all.

"OUT!" He yelled at the teens that stopped trying to get Katie to listen to them, and saluted then ran out of the Command Room.

"Why did you all have to do that? I was perfectly fine." Katie snapped, she did not want her friends to get into any kind of trouble especially since she was the one being a smart mouth.

"Now we're all in trouble. You guys should have listened to me." Tyler smarted off, Robert looked at Tyler with disbelief on his face.

"So, we're supposed to be standing up for one another, especially when that one person does not want us to stand up for her." Robert explained, then looked at Katie and received the finger in return. Unknown to them they were being watched by Sky, who had just left the Command Room and was going to his room when he stopped to watch what was going to happen. There was a few more rude words exchanged between the two boys then they started to fight.

"NO, stop it, or else I'll be stopin' it." Samantha said as she got between the boys, she knew she was not going to get any help from Katie especially after the glare she had just received. The boys did not listen to her, and she got fed up of trying to keep them apart, so she grabbed hold of them and put them both in a headlock, and then banged their heads together.

"Ouch, Samantha that hurts." Robert complained as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Tis not me that's makin' ye gortaigh, Robert. It's ye guy's hard heads hurtin' each other." She stopped banging their heads together. "Now are ye goin' to play nicely?" She asked. Both boys nodded their heads as she let them go. Sky couldn't believe what he had just saw, it seemed to him that when Katie was not happy with people to the point where she would let the boys fight, Samantha would get in the middle of the fight and stop it. He then turned and returned to the Command Room to tell Cruger what he had just seen.

"All right, we all are cranky an' tired. Let's just go to our rooms an' to bed." Samantha spoke after a few minutes of silence as they walked down the halls.

"You're right." Robert responded, as he hopped that Samantha did not give him and Tyler a concussion.

"But we weren't excused." Tyler tried to make them all see the whole picture, not just half of it.

"Yes, we were." Samantha spoke quietly. "Now let's all get some sleep and we'll wake up tomorrow in a much better mood, an' we'll be more awake than what we are now." She was worried about Katie since she had not said one word to them since they stood up for her.

"Fine, night." Tyler grumbled as he left for the room he and Robert shared.

"Nighty-night!" Robert said a little to enthusiastically as he followed Tyler down the hall, Samantha waved to them as she too turned a different corner with Katie in tow.


	8. Chapter 6 Colors

Brand New Lives Chapter 6 Colors

The next couple of weeks flew by, though there was a couple of problems with the teens learning where their place was. Both groups began to understand each other, which benefited all. The teens grew stronger physically, mentally, and gained an even greater control over than their powers, than they would have done by themselves.

They were in the Common Room while B-squad was out on patrol. Tyler and Robert was rough housing, each trying to do better than the other. Samantha and Katie had gotten a hold of some square pieces of paper that they had folded into throwing stars. They were throwing them back and forth trying to hit each other. Katie back flipped over and away from a throwing star, then caught it and threw it back to Samantha. Of which hit her and she fell down to the ground playing dead. At that exact moment Cruger entered the room.

"Nice back flip Davis." Cruger said as he walked past Robert and Tyler who had just stopped fighting. "Get off of the floor McQuade." Samantha instantly sat up.

"Darn."

"Oh, Hi Commander." Robert said cheerfully as he and Tyler joined Katie over by the couch.

"Hello, Cadet. Everyone will you please come with me." Cruger said as he looked down at Samantha as she instantly raised her hand. "What is it Cadet, and get off of the floor."

"Question, are we in trouble again?" Samantha asked as her friends chuckled.

"You will be Cadet, if you don't get off of the floor now." By the tone of voice Samantha went with her better judgment, rather than getting into trouble since they were not in trouble.

"Otay, otay getting up." She did a quick ninja roll to get herself up and off of the floor.

"Show off." Tyler muttered as she went over to her friends.

Cruger lead the teens into the Command Room. "Wait here a moment." As the Commander walked into the lab, Samantha quickly became bored. She tapped her foot for a long time until the Commander returned. "Cadet Riddell, will you please come with me." Cruger motioned towards a door that led to a hallway. Tyler left quietly with the Commander, once they were out in the hallway Commander Cruger turned to face him and began to ask him questions. "Cadet Riddell, tell me what you would do if I were to appoint Samantha to be the Red Ranger? Would you follow her into battle?" Tyler slightly laughed.

"Sir, she's a psycho girl." The Commander raised an eyebrow; so far he did not like what he was hearing.

"Okay then, what about Robert?"

"Sir, don't get me wrong he is a nice guy, but he's too off in the head." Tyler answered as he tried to figure out where the Commander was going with this.

"Tell me Cadet, why you should be the Red Ranger." Cruger asked almost afraid that he had another Cadet that though too much of himself. Tyler smiled at the question, he had the perfect answer.

"Well, I'm a guy and I am not like Robert." Cruger ignored Tyler's last comment and ordered him to return to the Command Room and to send Robert.

Cruger asked the same questions to Robert and he received some decent answers. "Sir, I think that I should be the next Red Ranger because I'm friendly to everyone. That's why I think I should be the Red Ranger." Robert answered, he knew that everyone had their faults, but out of them all he knew that he was the friendliest, even though he wasn't the best academically.

"Thank you Cadet Klein. Now will you send Cadet McQuade." Cruger asked. Robert nodded his head with a smile and walked away.

By the time he arrived back at the Command Room Samantha was nervous. She had no idea what was going on. Robert walked over to her and relayed the request.

"It's your turn Samantha." At that she took a deep breath, and left to find out what the Commander wanted.

He was waiting for her around the corner. "Cadet, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to tell me your opinion." As Samantha nodded her head the questioning began. "What would you do if I appointed Tyler as the Red Ranger? Would you follow him into battle?" Samantha thought about the question for a second trying to think of the proper wording that wouldn't get her into much trouble.

"Tyler is kinda snotty an' if he were to get into a snotty mood then he'd be puttin' us all in danger." She was glad that she came up the proper words that were not rude or mean, but honest. Cruger smiled.

"And what about Katie."

"She be the most responsible. 'Though she's a kill joy when we're havin' fun, but she be keepin' us from bein' too stupid when we're being stupid." Samantha answered she knew her best friend did not want to be in any leadership positions, but they all had a bit of a leader in them, even if they did not want it. Then came the final question that would tell Cruger all he wanted and needed to know.

"Why should you be the Red Ranger Cadet?" Samantha's eyes almost popped out of her head in disbelief that was the one position she knew she should not even think of getting close to, not to mention she did not want it.

"NO! I'm too immature an' crazy. It'd be really bad if they listin' to me because I be too crazy, besides my favorite color is green. I'd be lookin' lot like Christmas!" Samantha joked since she was beginning to relax. The Commander smiled he was glad she was being completely honest.

"Thank you for your honesty. Now please send in Davis." Samantha then left to tell Katie it was her turn, and thought about the questions. She just did not see the point of them all, they just made her very confused.

Once Katie got to where Commander Cruger was in the hall he began asking her the same questions as he did the rest of the group. "If I chose Samantha to be the Red Ranger, would you follow her into battle?" Katie looked at her feet and thought for a second and then looked back up at the Commander.

"It wouldn't matter to me sir." She answered truthfully as she saw the slight confusion on the Commander's face.

"What do you mean by 'it wouldn't matter' Cadet?" He was truly interested in what she meant. They all had shown some leadership qualities, but he wanted to see where she would take that statement.

"I don't want to sound dumb, but it just doesn't matter. We all have our strengths and weakness. It would depend on the situation at the time." Katie felt embarrassed as Cruger looked at her and asked his final question.

"Why should you be the Red Ranger?" she was slightly taken aback for a second and then answered.

"I have no idea Sir. I don't know myself that well to judge." Katie replied as Cruger smiled they all were different from each other, almost complete opposites, yet they all had a strong bond with each other.

"Thank you Cadet." As Katie walked away the Commander stopped her, "Cadet you have wisdom beyond your years. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Sir." She said as she saluted.

After talking with every Cadet, Cruger went to Kat Manix and Boom for their opinions since they seem to talk to the teens more than he did. He walked into the lab where Kat was working on new morphers with Boom's help. When Kat didn't need Boom he worked on a separate project, and at that moment it blew up in his face, black powder covered his entire face as he coughed. Kat looked up and saw Cruger, so she thought to ask about the brand new C-squad.

"Well, who's going to be who?" Cruger sighed as he sat down and looked at her.

"Not Tyler that I am sure of. Kat I don't really know. Samantha doesn't want the Red Ranger position, and Robert might not be able to handle it." Boom interrupted since he thought he remembered something that could help.

"Remember when they first arrived at S.P.D., Katie was the one to stand up to Jack and Sky, while the others put up with it." Kat saw what Boom meant along with the Commander.

"Yes I remember, but she admitted that she doesn't think that she can do it." Kat smiled, she knew that Katie just needed a shove down the correct path and it will work for everyone.

"She doesn't know that she 'can' lead."

"What's wrong with Tyler anyway?" Boom asked out of curiosity. Cruger growled, it wasn't directed at Boom, as he remembered the comments Tyler made about the others.

"He believes that he's a one man show. A good leader doesn't talk about the team the way he just did. The answer is no on Tyler." After a few seconds of silence Commander Cruger made up his mind. "Alright, I've made my choice. Kat here's a list of names and colors." He said as he handed her a list. As he left the room he remembered to tell Kat something. "Kat, do me a favor and switch Cadets Riddell and McQuade around. I just remembered something she said once."

As for C-squad, they waited in the Command Room for Commander Cruger to dismiss them or something. It had gotten to the point where Samantha and Robert were playing Rock Paper Scissors while Tyler was pacing back and forth, driving Katie insane.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Robert and Samantha yelled, as they did the symbol for rock, paper or scissors in. Robert jumped up and down as he saw that he won, again.

"I win again! The undefeated Champion lives on!" Samantha groaned and fell to the floor in defeat, muttering to herself.

"Luck o' the Irish, yah right." Katie just rolled her eyes at Samantha and thought 'There she goes again, insulting herself.'

"Shut up Bob." Tyler ordered to get them to stop being noisy. "We were told to wait 'quietly' and then you can scream all you want." Samantha got off of the floor, as she put her two cents in.

"Ye not be Commander Tyler. Ye can't be tellin' us what we can an' can't do." Tyler had a snotty smirk on his face.

"Just wait until Commander Cruger hands me the Red Ranger morpher. Then you'll have to listen to me." Katie stood in the corner quietly without a sound, as she wondered what position she was going to get.

"Who said that he'll hand it to you? He could hand it to a rat." Robert said, Samantha could sense a fight coming on, but just before anything could happen, the Commander walked in followed by Kat and Boom.

"Cadets." Cruger called out as they formed a single file line. "I'm sure that you're all wondering what my questions were about and to tell you the truth, they determined your future here at S.P.D.. We have trained you in what usually takes years to months. You've learned to control you powers and to become a team under pressure. Now the time you all have been waiting for has finally arrived."

Kat then began to talk about the morphers. "These are your S.P.D. morphers and as you may have already noticed, they are different from B-squad's. They are your Best Friends, no matter what you do, Do NOT loose these. They can do the same thing as B-squad's morphers as you may already know." Before she could continue Samantha scratched the top of her head in confusion, as Robert asked a question.

"Um, yah about that, Kat B-squad didn't explain the morphers to us, unless we weren't paying attention or something." Katie grabbed Samantha's hand and yanked it from her head, as Kat smiled.

"The morphers can tell whether or not the criminal is guilty or innocent and it doesn't make mistakes. Plus they use confinement cards, which makes transporting the criminal a non issue." The teens chucked at Kat's comment and continued to listen and learn from her. Kat continued to explain the morphers to the teens as Boom passed them out, careful not to hand out the wrong ones to the wrong teen. "The difference between these and B-squad are you can use your abilities when powered up. Now, good luck on your mission C-squad."

Commander Cruger led them back to the Command Room for debriefing. Cruger paced in front of them and then stopped. "Your first mission will be to stop the Krybots down town." He had more to say, but he wasn't able to finish because of Samantha.

"Why can't we help B-squad? We're just as good as they are."

"Not today, but yes. With time you all will be great." Suddenly the alarm went off along with flashing red lights. As C-squad turned to leave Kat ran out of her lab.

"Take the S.P.D. Jeep." She tossed the keys to Samantha who caught them and turned to follow her friends as they went down to the parking garage.

They drove down town to where the energy reading was coming from. "What do ye think?" Katie asked Samantha who was driving, a shock for the whole squad since none of them had their driver's license, and she was the farthest from getting hers anytime soon, well in their time anyways. Tyler leaned forward.

"Why do you care what she thinks? I'm the Red Ranger here."

"Actually we don't know that yet Tyler." Robert pointed out, as Samantha slammed on the brakes and put it in park.

"Do ye wants to walk!" She hollered as she turned to face Tyler. "Keep bein' an arse and ye be walkin' back to base." Katie stopped anything else from happening.

"You," She pointed at Tyler, "Shut up. You." She pointed at Samantha, "Keep driving." Robert opened his mouth to point out that Samantha had a point, but he too got yelled at "You not a word." As the jeep was in motion again no one said a word as they got closer and closer to the Krybots.

Finally Robert pointed the Krybots out, "There they are!" Katie leaned forward in her seat as she spoke up. "We should stop so we can sneak up on them." In response Tyler rolled his eyes as he pushed her back.

"Ignore her, just pull up right in front of them; we'll then be able to cut them off." Samantha looked in the rear view mirror uncertain what to do, as she saw Katie give a slight nod of the head, her eyes narrowed.

"Breá." She hissed Irish ignoring the sighs as she spoke in her second language. As she slammed on the breaks the jeep came to a sliding stop right in front of the Krybots. They all jumped out and drew their lasers.  
"Freeze! You're under arrest for theft." Tyler said showing his badge. As the rest of the teens had a look of confusion on their face Robert looked at his buddy.

"They're just robots, so they probably don't really care." Samantha and Katie rolled their eyes and ignored the boys. Suddenly Samantha got a very odd feeling; something was going to happen and luck was not on their side. She looked at Robert who felt her staring at him looked over at her. "What is it?" At that Tyler turned his attention to Samantha.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" He asked disgusted, since he thought she was having another 'hallucination' but he knew that it was best to listen to the telekinetic telepath.

"We're not alone. They've got help." Samantha quickly answered. With none of the teens paying attention, a Krybot got bold and took advantage of their distraction.

The slightest sound caught Katie's attention. That bold Krybot had begun to load its laser when Katie pushed everyone out of the way and onto the ground. There was a big explosion as Tyler, Samantha, and Robert picked themselves up and looked over at Katie. "Thanks, that was a close one." Robert said as he stood tall, not happy with how their first mission was going.

"No, problem. But next time please pay more attention." Katie said taking a deep breath, not enjoying their first day of work. Being bold and foolish Samantha took an aggressive step forward.

"If ye wantin' a fight, then a fight ye gets." She put her laser back in its holder as she got ready for a fight. The boys were right behind her in this one quickly putting their lasers back in their holders. Only Katie reluctantly put hers back in the holder, and got ready for a fight.

The Krybots wasted no time in attacking. Before C-squad knew it, they were in their first real fight against evil. Samantha pointed at a pile of bricks and tossed them one by one at the robots, Tyler used his teleportation to get him in and out of sticky situations, while Robert was just being sneaky by turning invisible and confusing the robots. Katie had two Krybots after her as she ran towards the wall and used it to perform a full back flip, cornering the robots. Everything was going well until there was an unexpected explosion, throwing them all back.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Slowly and painfully they all stood back up as a figure began to emerge from the smoke.

"Who is that?" Katie asked as she stumbled on over to Robert's side, as Samantha's creepy feeling returned.

"We're in deep shite." Samantha muttered. Soon a man wearing huge glassed and a white lab coat stood in front of C-squad.

"Hello, my experiments. It is wonderful to see you once again." His cold voice sent shivers down C-squad's spines. As he worked up the nerve Robert pointed a finger at Farquad.

"We're going to send you back to which ever slime hole you crawled out of!" Farquad smirked and turned to Robert.

"It does not surprise me that you're the one with the big mouth." Farquad and the Krybots had backed C-squad into a corner. Katie took a deep breath.

"Wouldn't it be a good time to morph guys?" Robert nodded.

"Yeah." At that Tyler drew out his morpher.

"Ready!"

"Ready! SPD Emergency!" The transformation helped them to regain their strength as they felt power run through their veins. Where the teenagers once stood, there was now four rangers. Samantha looked down to see what happened to herself.

"Yes! I'm the Glas Ranger! Wow, tis so cool!" Robert too had a smile on his face.

"Awesome! I'm the Blue Ranger! But then…whose the Yellow, and Red Rangers?" The new Blue and Green Rangers looked at the two remaining Rangers.

"What? Cruger must have made a mistake." Tyler yelled as he looked at his color. Everyone looked at the Red Ranger.

"Katie?" Samantha quietly spoke trying to get her best friend to say something. She was about to answer when Farquad appeared right behind them all.

"Look OUT!" They all evaded his attack but found themselves surrounded by Krybots once again.

"Oh come on." Samantha slightly wined as her shoulders fell.

"Deltamax Striker." Robert yelled as a sword appeared in his hands. He struck out multiple Krybots in one blow. Seeing this made the others get up and fight. As he watched Farquad realized they he would not be able to reclaim what was his, not now anyways. He need to figure out another way to get them back, but not here not now. They were too strong for just him to take on, he need his other experiments to do the dirty work for him.

'If I can't capture them, I can always kill them.' The idea came to him, it would be a waste, but it would be a creative way to get rid of his enemies. "Rangers," He called out to them as they destroyed the last Krybot. "This will be goodbye." Farquad then threw a gas bomb, full of powered C2 at the teens. The thick smoke blinded them and they began to choke on the very air they inhaled. There was nothing they could do, they lost their sense of direction and no matter what they tried they could not escape the smoke. Slightly panicking Samantha yelled into the blanket of smoke.

"Katie! Robert! Tyler! Where are ye?" Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away.

They all had been pulled out of the smoke by B-squad and was taken back to the base. B-squad coughed as they entered the Command Room with C-squad following close behind. Commander Cruger and Kat looked up at them all as they walked in, not looking their best. Jack coughed a little as he finally asked the question that B-squad had been wondering all day. "So, who's who?" C-squad looked at Commander Cruger, who just nodded at them. At that they began to remove their helmets to reveal their identities. Robert removed his blue helmet first, then short hair fell out of the green helmet as Samantha removed hers, Tyler reluctantly removed his yellow helmet leaving Kate. As she took off her red helmet, Jack and Sky were shocked, but Bridge, Syd, and Z just smiled.


	9. Chapter 7 Problems Arise

**Brand New Lives Chapter 7 Problems Arise**

B-squad stood in shock at C-squad's colors, Syd and Z was excited for Katie and Samantha. "All right!" Syd and Z shouted together. Jack and Sky was slightly angry about Cruger's choice for the Red and Green Rangers. In the past there had been cases of Yellow Rangers being a guy and Blue Rangers being a girl, never, ever in the history of Rangers had there ever been Red and Green Rangers as girls. Sky contained his anger and frustration while he was in the Command Room. Though Bridge did not seem to mind, he was happy for them all, even Tyler.

Commander Cruger looked at all of his rangers, "Now that you all are Rangers, there will be times that one team will be in battle and other times you would be working together. I expect that you all to respect and accept each other. Dismissed." They all saluted and walked out of the Command Center in silence except for C-squad.

"This is so Cool." Robert said as he walked down the hall with his friends/teammates. Tyler was just ahead of Robert and the girls, he did not understand why he was the Yellow Ranger, it did not seem right to him. As for Kate she was unusually quiet at the back of the group, while Samantha and Robert was happy about their colors they others weren't. Tyler wanted the Red Ranger position and Katie did not want to be a Ranger at all. Not to mention that being the Red Ranger meant that there was more responsibilities to be expected of her. As they entered the Common Room they relaxed and began talking about their previous battle.

"Those Krybots just didn't stop coming." Samantha said as she sat down on one of the bean bag chairs. Tyler nodded his head and added his thought.

"Yeah and what makes it hard is that they're robots." Robert suddenly shook his head and told them about the idea that he just thought of. "Let's just be lucky that they're not the Living Dead. At least you can kill robots, but the Living Dead they don't die." Tyler pointed at his blue friend.

"Point taken." Katie sat down on the arm of the couch and listened to her friends talk.

"Unless ye sever the spinal cord." Samantha spoke up, remembering the two Resident Evil movie that she had back home.

"No more Resident Evil for you Sam." Tyler said as Robert chuckled, she did have a point but they did not need the thought that their lives had become weird enough as it is. While they were discussing that Katie stood up and walked out of the Common Room, and returned to the Command Room.

As she entered the Command Room, Commander Curger turned in his chair to face her, "Yes Cadet Davis how-" He never got to finish his sentence as Katie interrupted him.

"Why me? Why did you pick me as the Red Ranger?" Kat, Boom, and Cruger looked at her with confused looks on their faces. Boom left the room promptly knowing that this conversation didn't involve him. Kat smiled at Katie as she told her their reasons.

"Commander Cruger and I chose you because we believe that you're the logical one of the bunch. You understand what needs to be done and you do it, no matter the consequences." Commander Cruger could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not happy.

"Are you refusing the position?" Katie looked towards the floor. Meanwhile, Boom was standing near the door and overheard them talking.

"Yes Sir." Was the last thing he heard Katie say. Once he heard that he covered his mouth and ran towards the Common Room.

By the time he arrived there he was out of breath and gasping for air. B-squad noticed him before C-squad did. "Boom? Are you alright?" Syd asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. His rapid breathing made it difficult for him to talk.

"….Katie...she…..and……Commander….Cruger……talking….." Sky being impatient and wanting know what he was talking about shouted.

"BOOM! Say it!" Hearing Sky yell Boom's name made C-squad jump and turn around. Boom took another breath as Bridge looked at his friend.

"What?"

"Katie's quitting…she's leaving SPD." Boom stuttered. Hearing this Samantha quickly stood up.

"Like Hell she is." Samantha muttered. She ran out of the Common Room and straight down to stop Katie before she made a big mistake. Samantha was followed by the rest of the rangers, though she wanted to talk to Katie, she needed to talk to Commander Cruger first. "Commander, where be Katie?" Cruger looked to see everyone looking at him.

"She left." Everyone was in shock especially Robert and Samantha.

"But sir, I would rather try to convince her to stay. Than to let her leave, 'specially since tis very easy to overhear people's conservations. Especially when someone is talkin behind other's backs I know that I am guilty of talkin behind people's backs. Though who isn't? " Samantha slightly glanced at Tyler and Sky. "May I try to get her to at least to try this out before she leaves?"

"I'll help you Sammi." Robert spoke up, Samantha's sharply turned her head toward Robert. Only Katie was allowed to call her Sammi.

"Níl, Robert I think it will work better if I talk to her alone." As she looked back at Commander Cruger, he nodded his head and she grabbed Katie's morpher and ran out of the Command Room hoping that she could catch up with Katie.

In the Command Room Cruger and Kat looked at the rest of the squads, it was time to figure out what was going on with both squads.

"What was McQuade talking about?" Cruger asked, Kat looked on with an unpleasant look on her face. When no one spoke up Robert raised his hand.

"I think I know why." Everyone looked at him as he began to explain. "I'm not trying to point fingers or get anyone in trouble. But, there are two people who keep on putting Katie down. There is one on both squads."

"Katie wait up!" Samantha shouted as she saw the back of Katie's head. Katie slowly came to a stop.

"What?" She snapped, inwardly Samantha flinced.

"Why are ye just giving up? Katie, ye should at least give it a try before ye decide ye don't want to do this."

"I already did. And I'm not giving up. I never wanted to do this in the first place!" Samantha crossed her arms.

"Ye know I won't let ye do this, look just try this. Two weeks, cuz if ye leave right now ye would be a target for Farquad. And I don't want him to hold my little sis captive." Samantha looked at Katie pleadingly, "Just two weeks, if ye still want to quit after two weeks I won't stop ye. Okay?" Samantha held out Katie's morpher, and Katie snatched it out of her hand.

"Fine, but after two weeks I'm done." While she thought that she could see if Commander Cruger could place her somewhere else, she did not want to be here or have this position. Samantha almost instantly gave her sis a hug.

"Sammi, this does mean a lot to you since you hardly ever hug anyone."

"You have no idea, as long as I know you're safe I will be happy." As they walked back Katie and Samantha split. Samantha went over where B-squad and C-squad was, while Katie went to the Command Room.

"So how did it go?" Robert asked hopefully, everyone was cerious on how she got their friend to stay.

"She's probably returning the morpher to the Commander, but she's stayin." Samantha sighed as it didn't go as planned but Katie was still safe.

"In all my years here I've never seen someone turn down that position. But it is a good thing though." Sky started, as Robert and Samantha got angry.

"Look, bub! Ye be one of the reasons Katie finally decided she had enough o' this crap. Ye bully me and her cause we not wearin the traditional colors for females. Eejit." Samantha shouted.

"Sam, enough." Robert got between Samantha and Sky. "She has a point though we need to work on her people skills."  
"Robert, he's right." Tyler butted in. "They aren't good enough for the positions that they are holding."

"Tyler, you know Sam, and Katie they both are tough and stubborn. They won't quit they'll keep at it till they win or they cannot fight anymore. It's they're nature."

"Nature or not they're---" Robert intervened before he said the one word that would make Samantha blow a fuse.  
"Tyler say that they're girls and I'll let Samantha beat you up."

"Robert canna mé spoch é?" Samantha asked Robert as Jack, Syd, Bridge and Z just watched as it escalated in a bit of confusion because Samantha kept on speaking in Irish and neither of the boys would translate. Finally Samantha had enough and stood to leave. "Fine if you two wants to be chauvinistic pricks, I'm not stopping you." Once she left Syd and Z looked at each other, then at Sky and Tyler.

"I can't say much more than that. Except that she does have a point." Z stated.

"But isn't there something in the SPD Manual about harassment?" Syd asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup."

"Gee, there's nothing like be ganged up by two girls." Jack spoke with a slight smirk on his face.

Katie walked back into the Command Room, "Sir, I do not want to be a Ranger." As the Commander looked at her she continued. "But after talking to Cadet McQuade, I do want to stay in SPD. Is there any way I can be a normal Cadet?" She placed the Red Ranger Morpher up on his desk. He looked at the morpher and then back at Katie.

"I have only one question Cadet, why don't you want to be a Ranger?"

"My whole family has done this and I just do not want to be a part of this." Katie answered, while remembering the Samurai, and Police men that her ancestors have been.

Samantha climbed up onto the top bunk of the room that she and Katie shared and collapsed onto her bed. She knew that Katie probably returned the morpher, but at least she's staying within the Academy and she was going to be safe. As Samantha was laying on her bed Katie came in.

"Well what do you think? You wanted me to be a ranger didn't you?"Katie asked as Samantha looked at the plain uniform Katie was wearing.

"Nah, I'm just glad ye are staying. That was all I wanted you to stay, so you'll be safe." Samantha climbed down off her bed and gave Katie a hug. As they both sat down to talk, someone knocked on the door. "Yeah?" At that the door opened to reveal Robert.

"Uh, Samantha? Am I interrupting anything?" Both girls shook their heads no. "Okay, Cruger wants to see us….again. And then after that we need to get our uniforms." Before he left he went over and gave Katie a hug. "I'm glad that you're staying here." He whispered in her ear, then Samantha and Robert both left.

Once they left Katie laid down on the floor, 'Did I do the right thing?' she asked herself while staring up at the ceiling. "Oh, well it's not like I won't be able to help them out with some things. After all I'm helping Kat and Boom in the lab."

Samantha and Robert walked down the hall, both were uneasy at the fact that Katie wasn't with them, but they couldn't do much about that. "Well we have to see Cruger first, before we get our uniforms."

"For some odd reason I think I know why." Both looked at each other for a second and then proceeded to enter the Command Room. Since Tyler was already there, they stood over by him at attention waiting for the Commander to speak.

"C-squad your team needs a leader. Cadet Davis refused the position, now Cadet Klein being the Blue Ranger the position would go to you." Cruger handed the morpher to Robert, he looked at the mopher in his hand and looked back up at Commander Cruger.

"Sir I refuse. If you wanted me to be the leader you would of put me into that position in the first place." Kat watched in worry as Robert handed the morpher back and Cruger continued down the row. With such a small team and not many options there were only two others who could take the position.

"Cadet McQuade-" Cruger was cut short by Samantha's sharp response.

"Níl! If you give that thing to me evenually there will no longer be a C-squad trust me. And ye have already heard my reasons for not wantin' the position. I'm sure ye don't want to be hearing them again." Cruger inwardly sighed, he did not want to do this, but he had no choice. Robert and Samantha did not want the position though he had hoped that Samantha would have decided to be responsible and try out the position, same with Robert. Tyler was his only choice, and it did not thrill him to have to do this.

"Well Cadet Riddell, since the Klein and McQuade has refused the position it goes to you."

"I accept the position Sir."Tyler said smugly as Cruger handed him the Red morpher, and he returned the Yellow morpher. Robert and Samantha exchanged looks that was noticed by Kat, who was also worried about the turn of events.

"Now C-squad go with Kat to get your new uniforms."

At the end of the day the whole C-squad was tired, physically and of each other. With his new rank, Tyler took no time in bossing around Robert and Samantha. Both kept their attitudes in check but they both knew it was going to get worse. Robert went to bed early in hopes that he would avoid Tyler luckily he was able to get into the room that they shared without seeing him. Promptly he changed into his pajamas and went to bed, the whole time hoping that it was just a bad dream that he was having.

Samantha tried to do the same though she feared that Katie wanted to know about what happened and how it went. As Samantha entered her room she wasn't bombard with questions as she feared.

"Hey, how did it go?" Katie asked as she sat up and looked at her best friend and sister. Samantha slightly groaned.

"Terrible." Katie was confused she thought that it was going to be a different response.

"Why? Didn't Robert accept the position?" Samantha plopped down on Katie's bed.

"Nope, he did not and when I was offered the position I too refused." Katie looked on in worry, she knew something like this might happen but she did not want to believe it.

"So, Tyler is?" She softly asked.

"Yeah, and I need to get to bed. It hasn't been a good day."


	10. Chapter 8 Little Hitler

**Brand New Lives Chapter 8 Little Hitler**

Morning came all too soon for most of the C-squad, Robert and Samantha were dreading what the day might hold for them, while Katie was feeling optimistic about her first day of working in the Lab. Though Tyler was feeling cocky and on top of the world. It was early when Tyler started giving out orders and making his team very angry with him. Robert had to keep Samantha under control at the same time dealing with his own anger, not an easy task. Though Katie had no idea that any of that was going on, she was working on new systems for the lab with Boom and Kat. Finally she was able to take a break and get something to eat she walked into the Common Room and spotted her friends.

"Good Morning…" Her smile faded once she saw the looks on Robert's and Samantha's face, "….okay then…." She headed over to the food replicator when Robert quickly joined her.

"It's not you, and no Samantha is not in a bad mood." Robert quickly spoke while anticipating her questions. "Tyler is getting on everyone's nerves…again." The young Blue Rangers looked at his childhood friend and then back at Samantha, who quite nearly began banging her head on the table then realized that her food was where her head would land and decided against it. Katie finished zapping her breakfast with the food replicator; she went over and joined Samantha.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Samantha looked up and opened her mouth to speak when Tyler entered the room.

"I don't recall giving anyone a break." Tyler looked at Samantha, Robert, then Katie and back at Samantha and Robert. "Get outside and start training." Robert put down his plate, grabbed Samantha's arm before she did something that would get her into trouble. After they left and before Tyler left Katie decided that something needed to be said.

"Ty, they need to eat breakfast before they-"

"Then they should have eaten earlier. And since when are you in charge? You quit remember." He rudely pointed out though it was valid, it was also inappropriate. He left the room and followed the other two outside onto the field. Katie sat back down and quickly finished her breakfast in silence, once she was done she went back to work in the lab. She knew that it wasn't any of her business, but they were her friends, even Tyler. And something needed to be done and said before something irreversible happened.

Hours later, late afternoon, B-squad was relaxing in the Common Room when C-squad entered. "Hey, how…was your first day…together?" Z asked, fully knowing that she was not going to get a cheery answer. Robert sat down, and wiped his red and sweaty face.

"How do you think it went?" He muttered, as Samantha sat down on the chair next to him.

"T'was horrible. Does anyone own an axe?" Sky couldn't help himself, he wasn't trying to be mean, but he had to advise against it.

"Not if you want a death sentence for the murder of another Cadet." Bridge raised his hand and began speaking.

"Give it another day, maybe he'll calm down and everything will work out." Samantha was trying to keep herself from glaring at him but it was not working well.

"Yeah, and what if it doesn't?" Samantha fell silent for a second, and then muttered under her breath, "Plus I just wanna castrate him" If anyone heard that comment, they decided not say anything about it.

"Then you'll only have two Rangers, but no Red Ranger, unless one of you takes it or if Katie comes back or…." Samantha quickly placed her hands over her ears.

"BRIDGE!" B-squad hollered.

"What?" He asked, as Robert sat thinking, once he made up his mind he stood up stiffly.

"I'll go talk to him." Once Robert left Samantha started thinking about other ways to torture and castration.

"Hey Ty, wait up!" Robert yelled down the hall. When Tyler heard his name, he turned around and looked that the Blue Ranger of the squad.

"What is it?" Robert chose his words very carefully.

"Listen, could you lighten up a bit with the whole training thing. Sam and I are getting really tired and-"

"Lighten up? If I let you guys just play around all day we are going to get our asses kicked. So NO I'm not going to lighten up." Tyler began yelling, and once he was done talking he turned and began to walk away, but Robert would not let it go.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to act like a leader and just be the Tyler we know!" At that Tyler quickly turned around to face him.

"If I did that I'd be just like Katie, weak. At least I don't let my personal feelings get in the way of what needs to be done!" The boy's yelling caught every Cadet's attention and soon everyone was listening to this heated argument. Robert's temper soon had gone past boiling point and he exploded.

"What the HELL is YOUR PROBLEM?! Katie is NOT WEAK she's STRONGER than all of US!"

"Then WHY isn't she the ONE BOSSING us AROUND?!" Robert really wanted to give him a smart ass answer, he did not know. With that Tyler had won the yelling match. What the two didn't know was that Katie had heard the whole thing from inside the lab.

After hearing the whole thing Kat and Boom both looked at Katie just waiting for her reaction. She just sighed, she knew that it was not going well for her friends and it was only going to get worse. When Katie didn't say a word they just exchanged looks and kept working. But if they saw her face, they would have done or said something. She quickly finished her work, all the while trying to ignore the horrible feeling that something really bad was conspiring against her friends.

For the rest of the day Katie hid in the lab, missing dinner and not returning to her room. Samantha tried her hardest to stay awake and wait for her, but once she had laid on her bed, sleep took her. Soon it was around Eleven o'clock at night; everyone was asleep in their beds, well almost everyone. Earlier that day Commander Cruger assigned Bridge to Night Duty, as he sat in the Command Room reading, he sensed someone's aura and it felt like something was wrong so he went out to investigate. His power lead him down the hall and over to the Labs. As he entered the Lab he got a bit of a chill down his back. The light was on and chemicals were bubbling away, giving the room an eerie feeling. 'That's odd.' He thought to himself.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" he asked, as he slightly looked around. When he didn't receive an answer he moved to turn the lights off when someone finally answered him.

"No, don't turn the lights off, please." It slightly shocked him to hear someone, as he lowered his arm he heard a sigh.

"Okay I won't then." He walked over to the area where the voice was coming from, and behind a desk he found Katie. She was sitting on the floor working on some wires. "What are you still doing up?" he asked as he watched her becoming frustrated as she messed with the wires some more.

"I couldn't sleep." Katie quickly answered. Bridge looked around and then climbed under the desk and sat down next to her.

"Need help?" She took a deep breath and looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"I can do it myself thank you." He nodded as the two sat on the floor for a while, he watched her as she worked on the big bundle of wires. Bridge looked at Katie and wondered where she was in school, popular, athletic, geek. He moved a little and looked at her.

"You haven't even tried to sleep have you?" The brown-eyed girl hesitated and then looked at him and back at the wires in her hands.

"No." He looked at her for a moment.

"I heard the argument in the hall way, I'm guessing you heard it too?" Katie nodded.

"It's my fault." She placed the blame on herself, even though it wasn't just her that was wrong.

"No it's not. You made a choice and they made theirs." He knew that both sides were in the wrong, even if they didn't realize it.

"It was my responsibility to take care of them and I let them down." She didn't realize how much her friends relied on her to keep them from splitting apart. And she took it as a hard blow to see how bad things were getting. She tried to hide her feelings but it did not work. Bridge didn't need to be physic to know that something was wrong. He took her hands in his and caressed them with his thumbs.

"Look at me." Katie looked at him as tears began to form in her eyes. "None of this is your fault, things happen."

"Yeah?" Katie whispered. The next thing they knew they had moved closer and closer. Katie suddenly realized what was happening and stopped. "Bridge, I have to go." She stood up and headed over to the door and stopped. "Good night Bridge." As she left he blinked in confusion over what had just happened and what might have happened.

Katie walked down the hall and went straight to her room. She quickly entered the code to unlock the room that she shared with Samantha, as the doors opened she went in to the room and saw Samantha fast asleep in her bed. 'Dang it.' Katie thought, 'I have a few questions for her. Oh well, I should also go to bed. But I can't seem to get sleepy.' She put on her pajamas and laid in bed thinking about what had almost happened in the lab. Eventually she fell asleep thinking about Bridge and right before sleep could take her away that bad feeling that she had felt earlier had returned once more.

"Bang, Bang, BANG!" Someone knocked on the door to Katie's and Samantha's room both girls woke up. Samantha groggily picked up and looked at her alarm clock.

"Ugh." She muttered, as Katie sat up and looked at her best friend who was getting ready to stand up.

"What time is it?" Katie asked.

"Four in the BEEDIN' MORNIN'" Samantha's voice rose as she quickly realized the time and evaluated who would be banging on their door that early. She stood up and briskly walked towards the door, while random objects began elevating. As she opened the door and saw Tyler the light bulbs made a popping noise and blew their fuse, leaving the room and a bit of the hall in darkness."Riddell."

"Training begins now. I suggest you shower, dress, eat, and be out in the training area in an hour", Tyler said as Samantha was about to blow. Katie sat up in her bed and listened in close.

"Breá." Samantha said as she slammed the door in his face. Katie sighed as she knew her Sammi was going to be in big trouble for that one. Samantha fell onto the floor of their room and began to beat herself with a pillow. Katie watched for a moment before snatching the pillow away. "I'm in deep shite, aren't I?"Samantha asked her Kat as she sighed and regained a bit of her composure. Katie nodded and answered truthfully.

"Yeah". Samantha fell onto her back and then sprung up, remembering what she wanted to ask. "Where were you last night Kat?" Samantha paused for a moment. "I know that ye heard the whole argument, I can tell. And if I could fix Ty, I would." Samantha had an impish grin on her face when she said fix, hoping that her twisted sense of humor would make her best friend snicker at the least. Katie shook her head.

"I was up late that's all." Samantha looked at her and narrowed her eyes trying to read Katie's thoughts. After a minute or two she gave up.

"Dang it. Why does my telepathic ability never works when I want it to?"

"Because I don't want you to know, that's why." Katie answered plainly. Samantha sighed as she realized she wasn't getting anywhere.

"And if I ask you why, I've got the feelin' that I'm gonna get very confused. Well I better start gettin' ready for purgatory." Samantha chuckled after realizing what she had said. "Purgatory, nah, more like Hell." As Samantha got dressed and ready to leave, Katie laid in bed a bit longer since she was up way longer than her roommate. Samantha grabbed her morpher and growled, "Wish Tyler Luck."The odd comment caused Katie to look at her in puzzlement.

"Why?"

"Cuz if he pisses me off he's gonna be needin' it." Katie laughed as Samantha left the room mumbling crude words in Irish under her breath. Not long after Samantha had left the room, Katie got up and changed getting ready to go to work. She heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it!?"  
"Brige!"

"Come in!" Bridge entered the room and took a seat on Katie's bed as she gathered her things.

"So, what's up?" Katie asked, Bridge took a deep breath before speaking.

"I want to talk to you about last night." Katie immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at him as she blushed since she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Okay." He first looked at the floor then back at her, "…..I…..ummmmm……" He swallowed hard trying to speak, but he just couldn't find his words. Katie patiently waited for Bridge to speak, but as he began to speak, her alarm clock caught his eye. "I have to go. I'm sorry for bothering you." Katie was about to ask him to wait, but he was already out the door and down the hall.

C-squad was down on the lawn practicing when the alarms went off in the Command Center, as their morphers beeped they all ran into the Command Center to report. Once they got there they formed a straight line next to B-squad, of which was already there.

"Rangers, there's been a disturbance in Sector 4. I want the newly formed C-squad to check it out." Once hearing this, Samantha glanced at both squads, and made her mind up.

"But Commander, I think that B-squad should go. I have a really bad feeling about this." She had a bad feeling, and she had it since Katie declined her position. Commander Cruger looked at her and began pacing thinking about what she had said.

"Samantha McQuade, we are going." Tyler looked at the other two in his squad, "Whether you like it or not." Samantha began to stare him down, but as she realized it wouldn't do any good.

"Little Hitler." She mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

"Cadet, why do you think we should go? Is it because you have had a vision? When you can't even control when you're telepathy even works?" Sky pointed out, as he pointed it out everyone looked at him as Samantha's head shot back up and she matched his glare with one of her own.

"Enough." Commander Cruger stopped the brewing argument as he looked at his rangers. "C-squad go and take care of the disturbance in Sector 4." When no one moved he shouted, "NOW!" The C-squad ran out the door and took one of the SPD Jeeps to Sector 4.

As the C-squad arrived in Sector 4, they got out of the Jeep and cautiously scanned the horizon. Robert looked at Samantha seeing the worried look on her face, he decided to talk to her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Samantha looked at him and was going to answer when they were shot at from above. As they all took cover they each tried to get a look of who, or what was shooting at them. She landed with ease on top of the low roof of a ran down building and folded her black wings, so that they laid on her back like a cloak.

"Awww, that's no fun. Now are you going to be good experiments, and surrender? Or are you going to resist?" Tyler looked at the other two from where he was hiding.

"Ready?" He asked them, he knew that the best offense was a good defense.

"Ready!" The other two answered.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" They all yelled together. Once they had all morphed into their appropriate (ish) colors, they attacked the girl with the bat wings who just glided behind them.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked while looking at her sharp pointed black nails. "Pathetic. And Farquad wants you Pathetic creatures back." At that the whole team went straight back into action. As they fought they landed very few punches, and they were used as punching bags.

**At SPD Command Center**

Katie watched helplessly as the C-squad was being tossed around like rag-dolls. She was trying to be patient and believe in the team, but it was hard. With each blow she felt like she should be out there helping, not just watching from a safe place far away from the fight. Boom came up behind her noticing that she was worried and wanting to be able to help her friends.

"You should go." Hearing Boom's voice slightly surprised Katie, since she was focusing on the fight. As Katie slightly turned so that she could see Boom and still watch what was going on, she answered him with something she didn't quite agree with.

"Boom, you know I can't. I don't have a morpher and Cruger would kill me if I took one step outside." Boom slightly shook his head he knew this, she knew this but that still did not alter the fact that C-squad needed her whether either of them wanted to admit to it.

"Your friends need you though." After she heard that, she turned back and resumed watching the fight.

**C-squad Fighting**

"We can't take much more!" Robert shouted. They all had received more than their fair share of a violent beating, and they were very close to powering down.

"RING! RING!" The goth looking lady with the creepy bat wing's phone went off, when she saw who it was she sighed and stopped the swift kick she was about to give to Tyler the Red Ranger.

"What! I almost have the ones you wanted!..." She shouted into the phone then listened as her eyes widened realizing that she was now into trouble. Of which was the last place she wanted to be with Farquad. "So you're saying we're one short of a full deck…..No! I want a fight, I want to fight all of them at the same time….Okay. Fine." She closed her cell phone and turned to the C-squad, as they slowly got back up. "Next time, you all better come and not try to make a fool of me. Or else I might spoil the goods for Farquad and save him the time to make you side with him." She quickly disappeared once she was done speaking down to them.

"Bitseach." Samantha muttered as she picked herself completely off of the ground and began dusting the front of her uniform off. The boys just looked at her, Tyler shook his head confused but Robert knew that she probably just said something very rude. The ride back to the base was a silent one. As they walked up to the Command Center they all had mixed feelings.

They each took a breath before they entered the Command Center, once they had walked in they formed a straight line. None of them said a word as they sensed B-squad was there, Commander Cruger looked unhappy which made each of them a bit uneasy.

"What happened out there?" He slightly growled at the C-squad. They each slightly looked at each other waiting for someone to speak, finally Robert spoke up.

"We, uh, got our butts kicked by a vampire, bat looking girl. Sir." As he spoke the other two slightly fidgeted, and then Samantha realized what bugged her the most about that girl.

"She was on the phone!" She suddenly blurted out.

"What? Cadet McQuade?" Cruger asked as he looked at her.

"That creepy goth vampire lady, she got a phone call….Let's see…"Samantha tried her best to remember what that creepy lady said "She said 'what? I almost have the ones' so she was probably yelling at who ever called her…." Tyler then spoke up.

"Well there's three who could possible want us captured, Grumme, Broodwing, and Farquad." He named off the ones he knew of. Samantha hastily shook her head yes as she remembered more of the conversation.

"'So….one short of a full deck' probably talking about Katie….And then she's probably one of those people who want a good fight, an she probably sensed that we weren't putting up a good fight because of reasons, that don't need to be spoken about here…"Samantha muttered the end bit knowing that many of the people in the room were not going to agree to what she said or thought.

"We don't need Katie!" Tyler interrupted as everyone's eyes landed on him, some in surprise, some in shock and there were at least two in anger.

"We do too need Katie!" Robert yelled back turning to face Tyler. Pretty much getting themselves into trouble…again.

"Oh, no." Samantha muttered as she placed herself between the two before one of them threw a punch. "STOP IT! This is neither the place nor the time to start this shit up again." Samantha lectured both of the boys, fully knowing that they were in big trouble, especially when she heard the Commander start to growl. Well, needless to say neither of the boys was listening to her, and she knew that they were going to start throwing punches. 'Great, and I'm stuck between them…' she thought as she braced herself for a few punches.

Robert had been mad at Tyler since his comment about Katie not being a leader, and his last comment had just pushed him over the edge. He was so mad he didn't hear Samantha's warning and he didn't even realize that Cruger was growling. His eyes were focused on Tyler, his muscles in his arms were tensing getting ready to throw a punch at his buddy.

Tyler was also focusing at Robert, he knew his friend long enough to realize that he had just made him very angry. But he didn't care, as long as he believed he was right, it was okay. He ignored Samantha and he blocked out Cruger's growling. His eyes narrowed as he got ready to throw a punch at his friend.

Suddenly both boys threw their punches at the same time one of them was trying to go through Samantha while the other went around Samantha, and actually landed it on his target.

"Damnaigh." Samantha muttered as she felt the punch, she knew that Cruger was way beyond pissed and he was getting ready to have the B-squad end the fight. But Samantha was just one step ahead of him. As Robert tried to throw another punch she grabbed his hand, and using pressure points she got him to unclench his fist. While his hand was opened she grabbed his fingers and pulled them backwards making him fall down on his knees, and she held him there. Tyler, seeing Robert's lack of movement took a step forward to keep on fighting. Samantha was tired of it, so she just used her telekenesis and threw Tyler across the room.

Enough was enough for the Commander, he shouted for the B-squad to separate them. Across the room Tyler was trying to get up, one of Samantha's eyes was turning black, and Robert was being held down by Samantha. They all stopped once they noticed B-squad though. Samantha let Robert up, while giving him one of those looks that said don't you dare. As they all got up and became separated from each other Katie ran into the Command Center to see what had happened. Nobody really noticed her come in, so as Cruger began yelling and lecturing the C-squad she just looked them in disbelief. She just could not believe that they got into a fight amongst each other.

Once Cruger had finished yelling and lecturing they all left the Command Center and went their separate ways. Each not entirely understanding the others, they all thought that the reason they had threw the punch was justified. Robert went to the Common Room and just sat looking out of the huge windows wondering why everything seemed to go downhill. As he rubbed his sore fingers he remembered that Katie had used the same exact technique on Samantha a while ago, see Katie is useful. At that his thoughts wandered to Katie, he knew that she didn't want to be here, he didn't blame her. But living with her parents had taught her many skills that we great in a fight.

Tyler wandered around the base just thinking about the position he had wanted, it wasn't all cracked up as he thought it was. But he had the position and since he knew no one wanted it he'd better suck it up and deal with it. That meant a longer and harder practice schedule. Thinking about the team as a whole made him think a bit about the only girl still in the squad. And man, that girl could throw a person across the room when she really wanted to.

Samantha was just sitting in her room hoping to be ignored by Katie, because she knew that she was in some big trouble with her little sister. She softly touched the eye that was now a beautiful shade of black, man Tyler can throw a good solid punch, but she wasn't going to tell him that, instead she was thinking about throwing him a punch or a knee which ever was easier and quicker.

Katie knew that something had to be done; she needed to stop this petty fighting. Even though Cruger had just told her that she didn't have anything to do with the fight and that she shouldn't become involved. But she just couldn't just sit and watch them tear each other apart. She entered the room that both she and Samantha shared, "Samantha McQuade, find Tyler. I'm going to go get Robert. And we are all going to get this problem straightened out." The tone of Katie's voice scared Samantha; she was used to hearing this tone of voice being directed to Kimberly, a girl of whom the entire group hated, but not towards her. When Samantha didn't move Katie removed her glove and touched Samantha's bare skin. After acquiring Samantha's power of telekenesis, she threw open the door and Samantha knew that her best friend was way beyond pissed so it would be wise to run and do as she said.

Relatively quickly they had all meet up in the Common Room, B-squad noticed everyone getting together and hoped that they were not going to start fighting again. That is until they saw Katie, she was glaring at each of them and yelling at them for their stupidity and stubbornness.

"What the HELL are the THREE of you THINKING?? YOU'RE going to KILL each other with your IGNORANCE and inability to TOLLERATE OTHERS!" Katie shouted as her friends visibly flinched at her tone of voice and at how angry she was. B-squad almost flinched also but they were slightly used to being lectured so it didn't get to them as much as it did to the C-squad. She kept on yelling at them for being so stupid and how they needed to learn how to tolerate each other. Once she finally stopped yelling she removed her gloves and acquired each of their powers to keep them from doing something very stupid to each other. They each had a different reaction towards the loss of their powers but they all felt a little weak and slightly lost without them. B-squad just stood there in shock they did not realize how much the C-squad needed Katie, she kept them in line. But as they were going to walk up and talk to her, she quickly turned and walked out of the room. When she had found a spot that she was sure that no one else would find her anytime soon, she sat down and cried.

The next day their powers were slowly returning, and even though they had a day to think, it didn't mean that their tempers had finished cooling. They kept away from each other knowing that if they went too close a fight might just erupt again. B-squad watched as the powerless C-squad entered the Common Room for breakfast. Nobody was in the mood to talk, but someone had to say something.

"Katie can be quite the... scary one hunh?" Syd asked. Samantha just looked up at Syd and then looked back down at her coffee, she just didn't feel like being up and about, not to mention she did agree with Katie's actions and she knew saying that would piss people off, again.

"Yes, Katie can be scary. But none of you have ever seen me pissed. And for the record I do agree with what Katie did last night." Samantha told Syd in a bit of a louder voice than normal so she knew that the boys heard her along with the rest of the B-squad. "She doesn't like having to do that. But if she didn't I can almost guarantee that there would have been a big brawl." After speaking Samantha began staring at her coffee again. Shocking the hell out of B-squad and slightly making the boys of C-squad a bit mad.

"So now you can say what's correct and what's not?" Tyler asked restraining himself from shouting. Samantha just ignored him and acted as if he was not there.

"Tyler, I don't think she's saying that. She's probably saying that we would have kept on fighting and abusing our powers."  
"ABUSE OUR POWERS! I think that line has been crossed." At that Robert and Samantha stood straight up.  
"Eejit, ye be lucky she took away mine because you would be a eunuch by now." All of the boys looked at Samantha and either took a step away or scooted a bit farther from her. Jack looked at the group infront of him and decided it was time for him to say something.

"ENOUGH!" Jack shouted at the C-squad. "Katie had no right to do what she did. Someone needs to put her back into her place." Everyone's jaw dropped, the rest of the B-squad was shocked, especially Z, Bridge, and Syd.

"Breá, mé éirigh amach a A Mógacht bealach. Damn Knob." Samantha spoke as she turned and left the room.

"What did she just say?" Sky asked. "If she really wants to piss people off then she should speak in a language that everyone understands." He began rereading the SPD Handbook as he sat down where Samantha was sitting. Ignoring the look he got from a few of the others.

"She pretty much said that she's gonna stay out of your way Jack. And then used some slang word that is probably very rude. That's if I am correct." Robert almost automatically translated, even though he did not completely understand any of the words except for amach and bealach, which are out and way. Robert finished with his cereal and left, while Tyler just took what he was eating and sat in a far corner away from B-squad.

"Jack, that was stupid. You know that they are close, and even if they are fighting with each other they will still stand up for each other." Z half way lectured and pointed that fact to Jack before he said anything more that would cause bigger problems.

As the day progressed more and more of their powers returned, and as their powers returned they hoped that Cruger wouldn't find out. Tyler had informed Samantha and Robert that practicing was optional, while hoping that they would not show up at the obstacle course latter that day. Both Samantha and Robert tried to find Katie knowing that if she didn't want to be found they would not find her.

**Wandering Around New Tech City….**

Katie walked around New Tech City not knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get out of the base and that she couldn't face her friends anytime soon. She wanted to go home but she forgot that there was no way for her to return home. 'I wonder if they realized that I'm not at the base yet.' She asked herself as she turned onto the back streets and alleys. Finally she stopped and looked up at the end of a back street, it ended with a huge old warehouse. She entered it not knowing it was occupied, but if Samantha's power was still lingering in her she would have known to run far away from the building. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

**Back at SPD Headquarters….**

Samantha and Robert meet back up in the Common Room, both were worried since they have not seen nor heard from Katie for a while and that had their powers completely back.

"Well?" Robert asked Samantha, as she plopped into the chair next to him.

"Nothing, I've tried to send her a telepathic message. But either I can't right now, or she's ignoring me….or she's out of range. And there's the possibility that she still has some of my powers, since she took 'em from me twice in a row, without much time for me to gain 'em back." They sat in silence just thinking about the last few days. "Sorry." Samantha finally said what she had been feeling since she had woke up that morning. Robert looked at her thinking that she was stupid or something of that sort.

"You sorry? You didn't do anything except for tried to make me and Tyler stop fighting." They both sat in silence, there was nothing they could do. Both of them had a feeling that Katie had left the Base all by herself, something that Cruger had told them not to do. By then Tyler had walked in, Robert and Samantha didn't show up for the optional practice session since they were too busy looking for Katie.

"Well I've thought about it." They exchanged looks, not sure if they wanted to hear what Tyler had to say. "And I think we should look for Katie and get this whole thing straightened out." Robert and Samantha looked closely at Tyler not sure if he was truly feeling bad about the whole thing or he didn't want to be attacked again, since all of their powers had returned.

"Ok. Fine let's go Little Hitler." Samantha spoke as she got up, Robert and Tyler looked at her like she was crazy but for different reasons. Robert's reason was that she just accepted the fact that he didn't apologize and that there was probably some hidden reason that he wanted Katie to be near. And Tyler was confused and not just a little bit upset that she started calling him 'Little Hitler.

**The Warehouse….**

Katie wandered around the Warehouse not entirely sure if it was safe to explore or to even stay in. Soon she was in further than what she knew was wise; soon she heard voices around a corner. She peaked around trying to be very careful, the boxes and crates in the Warehouse blocked her view of the people that were speaking she quickly recognized Farquad's voice.

"Yes Master, the young girl left SPD. Now she has no one to protect her and without the others she can't use her special abilities." Just listening them talk about her put chills down her back.

"Good. She shall be an easy target. Now Professor, meet Bronx. He's known for destroying many planets in the galaxy. He will help you take care of the Rangers."

"Good, he should be better than Ursela the worthless wench only wants to have…"Katie gasped as she recognized the name from some of the digital paperwork Kat had her organize. "Who's THERE?" Katie turned to run out of the building but she bumped into a box, giving Farquad and Bronx a full view of her. "Bronx, capture her and keep her with you until you have ALL of my experiments with you." Farquad said laughing before he vanished from view. Bronx immediately ran after Katie, she ran and jumped over the various obstacles. 'Thank god for the training that Sky and Jack put us through, I need to thank them when I get out of here!' she thought.

**SPD Headquarters**

"Commander, I've got a trace on Bronx and a Ranger energy reading coming from downtown by the old fishing docks." Kat reported. Cruger called all of the Rangers into the Command Room.

"Rangers this is a very dangerous mission. C-squad, this is a big jump from the little missions that you've been doing. Bronx is downtown. He is a Great Danger to everyone, including yourselves." He tuned and everyone started to leave thinking that he was done talking. "C-squad I expect that you're problems with each other are resolved." Tyler, Robert and Samantha quickly glanced at each other before answering him.

"YES, SIR!"

**The Warehouse….**

Katie kept on running towards an exit but Bronx kept on herding her further and further to a corner in the back of the Warehouse. 'Crud, not good.' She thought as she tried to put more space between herself and Bronx. But she quickly got herself cornered. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Bronx said laughing. Katie realized that she still had some of Samantha's telekensis lingering, she used the last bit of that power and lifted a pillar. She was going to try to make a door in the wall of the Warehouse and then run like crazy. Bronx was ready for her next move.

"Why don't you take a nice long, long rest?" He shot at the pillar causing Katie to lose the last bit of the telekensis that she was using. And making the pillar to fall onto Katie's left ankle. "Now Child, come with ME." Bronx grabbed Katie by the arm and lifted her to her feet. She tried to pull away so she could get as far as she could from him, but all she did was twist her ankle even more.

**SPD Headquarters…...**

After receiving their orders from the Commander, the Rangers prepared to go out on their mission together. Samantha quickly and quietly left the team to let Katie know that they were leaving for a mission. She passed the Lab and the Common Room, but when she entered the bedroom that she and Katie shared no one was there. The silence stuck Samantha and the silence cut heart like a sharp dagger of fear. She knew Katie was very, no, extremely mad at the C-squad the day before, but did she leave?

"Commander Cruger!" Everyone in the Command Room moved aside as Samantha shoved her way through everyone, while trying to keep herself calm and not panicking. As she made it over to the Commander, he looked back at her.

"What is it Cadet?"  
"Katie is not in the Base Sir. I can't find here anywhere and she's not answering." Tyler and Robert looked at her, and by the look on her face they knew that she wasn't joking, Katie was truly missing. Bridge slowly backed out of B-squad. Since the night before he had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but now he had no idea what the feeling was.

"Kat run a search for Katie. And B and C-squad on the other hand needs to take out Bronx." Cruger growled, not at anyone, yet but at the way everything thing was occurring. C-squad was falling apart at the seams, Katie running off, and Bronx appearing.

"YES SIR!"

**The Warehouse…**

They all had arrived in the place where Bronx was last seen. Each of the Rangers got a odd feeling from being there at the Warehouse but they all knew that they didn't like being there for some unknown reason.

"This place gives me the creeps." Syd wined, as they cautiously walked around looking for clues. Tyler shrugged at her comment.

"It's a Warehouse, they scare everyone." Soon they were near where Katie first saw Bronx. Unknowingly they were getting deeper and deeper into a mystery. Samantha knelt down on one knee and picked up a piece of metal to try to use her telepathy to find out what happed there.

"Bronx was here. But now he's not." She tried to find out what happened, but then her telepathy stopped working, she sighed as she stood back up.

"Hey! Come take a look at this!" Tyler shouted from a far corner of the Warehouse. Everyone climbed over many boxes that had been knocked over onto the floor, just to find a pillar that had been moved but not touched. Jack looked at the pillar and over to where it was supposed to be and back again.

"It had been moved somehow." As Sky looked closer at some of the evidence he noticed something slightly odd.

"I think I found something!" Robert quickly went over and knelt down next to him.

"What is that stuff?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Whatever it is, or whatever left it behind, it wasn't long ago." Bridge answered as he looked at it with his heat sensors.

"It's….blood." Samantha gasped and put a fingerless gloved hand near her face as she realized something else. "And it looks like, human…blood."

"That's weird, but where did it come from?" Z asked as she shook her head. Jack looked even closer at the pillar.

"Something or someone had this drop on them because there's some blood on the pillar too." Just hearing that made Samantha jump to conclusions, her mind began to race. She could hear her heart beginning to race it was the only thing she could hear, even though she knew that people were talking. Just simply knowing that Katie was missing and seeing the new found blood painted a terrible picture in her head.

"Samantha? Samantha!" Robert called to her over and over again, "You okay?" Samantha nodded her head without saying a thing. Jack looked around.

"What now? Bronx is gone and he left no trail." Syd shrugged at Jack's question.

"Go back to the base?" She suggested. Samantha looked at them all in disbelief, she knew something was very wrong with the picture but she didn't quite know what.

"We can't! Katie's still out there!" Samantha shouted, she had finally lost her cool and this talking about giving up just sent her over the edge.

"What has gotten into you Samantha?!?" Tyler shouted, "We CAN'T we've got no leads! And WHY are YOU acting so WORRIED? KATIE can take CARE of HERSELF!" B-squad sighed and shook their heads, it seemed like another fight was going to erupt. Robert stood and watched the two go back and forth until it was time for him to step in.

"HEY! The TWO of YOU, SHUT UP!" Samantha, you worry a lot and Tyler, you do nothing, but yell." Z raised her hand.

"Okay, let's do it this way. Who here thinks we should stay out here and look for Katie even if there's no evidence that she was here?" Everyone raised their hands except for Samantha.

"You're over ruled, Samantha. Let's go." Sky said as he got ready to leave, along with everyone else.

"Let's see human blood. Hmm, Katie's missing." Samantha sighed as she took a moment to breath in and calm herself down. "Ok, thinking logically. My telepathy isn't workin, Bridge have you ever read Katie's aura?" Samantha looked at Bridge and waited for his response, while everyone stopped in their tracks to hear what Samantha was thinking.

"Well, yeah I have, I mean why wouldn't I? Actually when I think about it I've read all of your auras. But Katie's aura is odd. What I mean by odd is different but not in a bad way. Her aura seems to be red, or a pinkish red." Everyone looked at Bridge as he was trying to decide what Katie's aura was. Sky soon lost his patience.

"Bridge! Can you or can you not track Katie's whereabouts?" Samantha threw Sky a quick thankful glance.

"Yeah." Samantha clapped her hands in delight. Confusing everyone even more.

"Good, so you can track her. And IF Bronx is there, C-squad can lure him away." Samantha explained a bit more of her idea.

"Wait! Sam you said lure away? Are we gonna be bait?" Robert asked afraid of the answer he was going to receive.

"Hell yea!" Samantha said getting eager for it to be thrown into action. Jack shook his head.

"No, no. Cruger would have our heads if he found out! That's it C-squad you're off of the mission…" Jack was about to finish his sentence when he received the death glares coming from Robert and Samantha. "Never mind."

"We are willing to deal with that latter." Robert answered.

"Cadet, You are breaking nearly every rule in the SPD Handbook." Sky tried to remind Samantha. She quickly turned and looked at Sky.

"Well no duh! And besides rules are made to be broken." Samantha snapped.

"Enough, you guys." Z got between them. "Now, let's move away and Bridge work." Z and Syd guided them a bit behind a bit away so that he could do his work. C-squad had never seen Bridge in action before the others. The Green Ranger got down on one knee and removed a glove from his hand. With one swift motion of his hand appeared a glow of light. After a moment or two he got up.

"She was here. Along with Bronx, she tried to get away but was captured. She used some of Samantha's power to move that pillar, and it fell on her ankle." He explained, as he looked deeper into the aura he saw more. "There was a short fight, she broke away, but her ankle kept her from getting anywhere. Bronx grabbed her again and threw her down." They followed Bridge over to another spot. "She hit her head here…" His voice became shallow and uneasy. Samantha ran up next to him.

"Well? Where is she?" Samantha asked hoping for the answer that she knew she wasn't going to get. He looked up at her.

"I can't tell you. She just vanished." Samantha turned and wanted to hit something as Bridge just sat on the ground feeling that he had failed.

"Well what do we do now?" Syd asked Samantha just shook her head no, while she tried to keep herself calm.

"Well, you wanted to lure Bronx out. So lure him out already." Sky was getting impatient and he knew that Cruger was not going to be happy with any of them by the time they got back to the Base.

"Um, Sky you shouldn't have said that." Tyler told Sky, as they watched Samantha's reaction.

**Wherever Bronx is hiding….**

"Yes! Those stupid experiments are predictable!" Bronx chucked as he collected his weapons he loved using on his victims to cause maximum pain. "The Telepath has lost it! And they just made it that much easier for me to get." He thought for a second. "Damn that means I won't be able to kill them fighting."

**Where Katie is…**

The room was dark and cold with the smell of mold and mildew. The only sounds that to be heard were the sounds of water dropping from the ceiling. Katie slowly sat up as she rubbed the back of her head. She tried to look around but her vision was blurred from her head making contact with the concrete back at the Warehouse. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She tried to keep most of the fear and worry out of her voice. And surprisingly she didn't sound as scared as she felt. Katie used the wall behind her to get to her feet. She hobbled along the walls in a search for a way out. Soon she realized that she was trapped she broke down. "You really messed up this time Katherine." She sat back down and shook her head as her vision slowly returned to her. "I just wish that there was a way I could get a hold of someone, anyone."

**Back at the Warehouse…**

"What are you doing?" Syd asked Samantha, as a box narrowly missed her head.

"Making a disturbance."**  
**"Why?" Bridge asked confused, he didn't know what she was aiming for and he never knew that she was this crazy.

"If my hypothesis is correct Bronx wants to capture the experiments. And I'm making it just a little bit easier for him to find us." Samantha answered through gritted teeth.

"But Samantha thought we didn't want to be found." Tyler spoke up desperately trying to calm down the Green Ranger.

"No, bómán. We WANT to be FOUND." Tyler and Robert looked at each other in worry as they had the same thought 'This is why she's not the Red Ranger.'

"Samantha, maybe you should listen to your teammates?" Syd spoke in a calm voice as she took a step forward, someone needed to calm the telepath down. When Samantha didn't answer her Sky stepped in.

"Are you trying to endanger your teammates? This is crazy! You're handing yourself to Farquad." Samantha blew Sky off as well. Robert hesitantly pointed to a corner.

"I'm going to write my WILL now." As he walked away Samantha growled.

"What is YOUR PROBLEM?!?" Robert froze as Samantha continued to yell. B-squad was praying that there was not going to be another fight. "Why are you giving up on Katie? She's been your friend for a long time. And Tyler," Samantha turned to Tyler making him flinch, he did not want to be at the reciving end of her wrath. "You've know her the longest. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"She moved to Burney in the fourth grade." Tyler folded his arms across his chest and shrugged, "In my class."

"We became friends through Katie in the sixth grade." Robert replied although he was slightly hesitant to answer.

"See what I mean? We can't just leave her out there, because I know she'd come back for us if we were missing." Samantha spoke as if she belonged in a leadership position. She's the kind of leader who wants to know where everyone is, and if someone was missing she'd search for them and then hunt down the person that caused them to become missing. Robert looked down at the floor and turned back around to look at Samantha.

"Maybe we can move these boxes further to the left?" He suggested. Both the Blue and Green Rangers looked at Tyler, he looked at his watch.

"Well it has been 24 hours now. And she did make us all come together again." Syd and Z looked at each other when Bridge passed between them.

"Bridge? What are you doing?" Z asked. Bridge rubbed the back of his head.

"…Uh…you know, Katie's changed me too. I…I have to side with C-squad on this one." Bridge and C-squad all looked at B-squad with a pleading look in their eyes.

"Great," Jack said as he shook his head. "now what do we do C-squad?" Jack, Syd, and Z stood next to C-squad as Sky just watched. Samantha looked at him and just before she could say something rude and mean Sky surrendered.

"Oh, what the hell?" As they began to work on moving boxes Sky just had to say something.

"Do you realize how many rules we're breaking?" Samantha barely looked up at him and nodded.

"A lot." While everyone talked Bridge got a strange feeling inside, it was as if he was standing next to Katie somehow. Jack soon noticed Bridge with his eyes closed.

"Bridge are you—" Jack never got to finish his question.

"Hello Rangers, how nice to see you." A low and shallow voice spoke. They all quickly turned on their heels to find whom they'd been looking for, Bronx. He was less than fifty feet way and could have easily taken them out while he had the change. With two psychics, they should have sensed him, but he was really good. He laughed as she calmly paced in front of the Rangers, who were ready to fight. "You were looking for me, SPD, but it seems that I had found you." He continued to harass the rangers, "So the team of three you must be the Pathetic C-squad." The C-squad was already sick of being toyed around with.

"Where is she Bronx." Tyler yelled.

"We know you have her somewhere!" Samantha shouted as she took a step forward. Bronx just laughed at them again.

"Do you want your Red Ranger back? Ooooo…my mistake, you must be the Red Ranger?" Tyler ignored that comment.

"Where is she Bronx?" Tyler repeated himself getting madder by the second.

"He's just toying with them." Syd softly spoke while shaking her head. Jack finally took a stand.

"We're done playing. Now where is the Cadet?!" Z and Sky began to lose their patience as well, unnoticed by their teammates Samantha and Bridge shook their heads trying to make sense of something.

"Oh, she's near. You're two Rangers can sense her." Samantha had lost her patience but now she was beginning to lose her temper.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE BRONX! I WON'T ASK AGAIN!" Bronx laughed once again as he prepared for a fight.

"You will soon find out once I capture you. Brood wing will pay a lot for the capture of a Power Ranger." Both squads got ready for a fight.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Together they charged into battle. It wasn't a battle to capture a criminal, but a battle for the safe return of a friend in need. The Rangers were ready, but Bronx was a Master. They all ganged up on him and attacked from the left and right, but none of their hits was making their mark. Bronx was just wearing them down till he could take them out one by one. Sure Bronx was a murder on quite nearly every single planet. But he loved to play games with his prey, the mind games were his favorite ones, he got to see how long it would take before they broke and begged for death.

Sky made a move that should have been fatal. He ran directly into Bronx with his Delta Sword drawn. Tyler shook his head.

"That's disgusting." He said thinking that he might be sick. Bronx looked at the sword in his chest then back up at Sky. Sky thought that he had one it, but when Bronx laughed, he knew he was in serious trouble.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" He shoved Sky back onto the concrete, pulled the sword from his chest and tried to take off Sky's head when Bridged used his sword to block the attack allowing Sky to escape. "Foolish Boy, you can't beat ME!" Bronx grabbed Bridge by the arm and threw him through one of the walls of the Warehouse. He hit a few hard wooden boxes before finally making contact with the concrete floor. His entire body ached as he tried to stand. Once back on his feet he happened to look down to find a trap door. He moved boxes over and out of the way.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

From Down Below….

"Hello!" Came a muffled voice Katie quickly looked up at the roof, she couldn't believe that she was hearing someone.

"Help! Anybody?!" Bridge looked at the floor in shock. 'Floors don't talk…' Then he finally realized why he felt that Katie was near.

"Katie!? Is that you?!" He heard a faint voice.

"Yes! Bridge! Help Please!" Bridge took a deep breath and quickly made up a plan.

"Get away from the door Katie!" He climbed on top of a few boxes so that he could jump through the door and break it. He took a really deep breath, knowing that it was going to hurt….a lot. He leapt from the boxes and onto the door. At first nothing happened, then it broke and in fell Bridge followed by a cloud of dust.

**SPD Headquarters….**

"Commander, there's been a massive discharge of telekinetic energy." Kat informed Cruger as she kept track of where the Squads were.

"McQuade." Cruger growled. They watched in silence as the energy levels went up and down, soon a different kind of energy appeared, a monster energy reading. "Kat, can you get a video image of what's going on there?"

"No, Commander I can't." Kat spoke as she quickly typed on the computer. "But I think that Bronx has appeared near the Rangers." Suddenly her computer beeped and a light flashed.

"What's going on?" Cruger asked wanting to know what was happening.

"Sir, I'm getting another Ranger reading." Kat reported.

"What? Who is it?"

"It could be Katie." Kat answered, Cruger looked at the screen thinking. "What do you want to do Sir?" Cruger thought about it.

"Kat get the Yellow C-squad morpher, and send it with RIC to that position."

**Back at the Warehouse….**

Bridge stood up after hitting the hard concrete beneath his feet. The room was dark and the cloud of dust didn't help him see any better.

"Katie?" He looked about when she coughed. "Oh Katie! Are you alight?" Bridge asked looking at her. Katie slightly nodded her head as she tried to clear her lungs.

"I'm fine, but I've hurt my ankle." The Green Ranger nodded.

"Okay, come on you have to get out of here." Bridge gently picked Katie up in his arms and lifted her up to the opening. Once Katie was out in the light, Bridge climbed out.

"Let me look at that." Katie rested against a box as Bridge examined her ankle. "It's not broken, but it will be sore for a few days." Katie opened her mouth to speak when RIC showed up out of the blue. Their attention was diverted to RIC, as they looked at the robotic dog Bridge noticed something in his mouth.

"What ya got RIC?" The dog placed a morpher beside Katie's leg and barked a few times before leaving the two.

"A mopher?" Katie muttered as she looked at it, she instantly recognized it as the Yellow C-squad morpher. "What now?" He took her hands and held them in his.

"This is your chance to turn things around. To make things right again." Katie shook her head.

"I can't…."

"Yes you can Katie, listen. They're out there right now and they need your help. I believe in you because I know you can do it." Katie looked into his hidden eyes.

"Okay."

Meanwhile…Bronx laughed more and more. Samantha was hit so hard that she almost didn't want to get back up. The Rangers, all of them, were taking a vicious beating.

"BRONX! Leave them alone!" Bronx looked around recognizing the voice, stopped laughing and looked to the side. A very dirty Cadet and Ranger climbed out of the rubble. Bronx laughed as the situation was becoming rather hilarious.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me?" Samantha, Tyler, and Robert looked over and found that their friend was safe and sound.

"I'm going to bring you to justice SPD EMERGENCY!" Katie said as she raised the mopher. After transforming to the Yellow C-squad Ranger, Katie quickly realized that he was gaining power from fighting with her friends. Katie thought hard for a moment, for it was all the time she had, then it hit her. It would be painful, but deadly enough to end the battle. She drew out her Delta Sword and charged at Bronx, 'I just need to get close enough to touch him.' Sensing that Katie needed help, Bridge ran at Bronx as well. Bronx laughed at their effort.

"So you're the only ones who want to keep fighting eh? This will be too easy." Just then to his surprise the other rangers stood up, "Oh please you can barely walk. How do expect to defeat me?" Jack quickly answered.

"Easy." They all grabbed hold of Bronx to keep him still. Katie reached in quickly and touched Bronx on the shoulder, absorbing his vast amount of energy. Both were in great pain as this exchange occurred. Samantha quickly reached for her morpher to save her friend from even more pain.

"Confinement Mode!" Where there was the galaxy's deadliest criminal, there was nothing, but a card on the ground. All the rangers fell onto the ground in exhaustion. Katie slowly fell, but she never touched the ground.

"Katie," Bridge called as he fell with Katie in his arms. "Katie?"

Once they all had regained enough energy, they went back to the base.

"Cadets, what happened out there." Cruger demanded once they all, including Katie, lined up.

"We caught Bronx and found Katie Sir." Tyler answered hoping that they didn't see the elevated levels of Telekinesis.

"Cadet Riddell, I'm speaking of the heightened levels of Telekinesis before Bronx arrived." C-squad gulped and looked at the floor. They knew that they were in BIG trouble.

"Sir," Jack hesitantly spoke up, "We needed Cadet McQuade to use her Telekinesis to lure Bronx out from his hiding place."

"Yes, when we got to the scene it looked like there was a fight. I sensed that Bronx was there recently, so we had Bridge do a reading. Since, I thought that Katie might have been there. And once that was confirmed, I had formed a hypothesis." Samantha tried to explain without mentioning that they almost began fighting with each other once again.

"Samantha's hypothesis was that Bronx wanted to find the 'experiments' and capture them. So she made it a bit easier for him to find us." Robert spoke up. Cruger was about to say something about their actions being irresponsible and that she was endangering her team but Sky spoke up as he noticed that they all were going to be in big trouble if they didn't keep on trying to talk their way out of it.

"Yes, McQuade was doing something crazy and put us all in danger, but she kept Bronx from attacking civilians. Sir, I think that the C-squad did very well in this mission, I would not want to be the person that tries to keep these four apart." Both squads looked at Sky in shock, as he rarely gave the C-squad any kind of praise.

"Yeah, and Katie, if you want it, here's the Red morpher. I'm no good at being a leader." Tyler admitted, everyone's looks of shock were suddenly transferred from Sky to Tyler. Katie smiled and took it as she handed him the Yellow morpher.

"No, it was just your week. We all have our strengths and weakness. One day you'll have to lead again. There is no leader on this team, just four friends who make a whole and add to perfection." The C-squad was now a whole again.

"Wow, Sis, that was deep." Samantha spoke up with a huge grin on her face that was matched by Robert, Tyler and Kate.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Z commented.


	11. Chapter 9 Personality Issues

**Chapter 9 Personality Issues**

The Common Room was a busy place in the morning. Both squads were sitting down and having breakfast together at one table. They were being very loud as they ate their breakfasts and discussed what they had planned for the day.

"Robert can you pass me the syrup?" Syd called from across the table, as Samantha reached across the table to grab the coffee pot and make herself a good cup of coffee. Jack sneakily stole one of Sky's bacon and placed it on his own plate. Silence fell across the Common Room when the doors opened. Katie stood at the entrance wearing a red uniform and morpher. She silently hobbled over to the couch to sit alone. Her left hand was wrapped in bandages revealing the fact that she was burnt the day before. They all looked at her in silence as she had her back to them all. Bridge slowly got up and quietly grabbed a glass of apple juice, Samantha seeing what he was going to do tried to stop him but she didn't quite grab hold of him before he was out of reach.

"Here, this will make you feel better." Bridge sat down and then handed Katie the glass of juice. She looked at it for a moment before taking it in her hand. She slowly sipped the juice and as she did, everyone got up and sat with her. Though, Bridge and Samantha sat at Katie's sides, as if they were her protectors. Once Katie had finished with her juice Samantha checked on her.

"How do you feel now?" Samantha asked knowing that she wasn't going to get any in-depth answer.

"Okay I guess." Katie shrugged as she answered. After a few moments she struggled to stand, but with some help from Samantha and Bridge, she was on her way. Syd looked sadly at C-squad.

"Will she be okay?" She asked in worry, Robert put on a fake smile.

"With time she'll be fine." He nodded and tried to be positive though both squads was worried about their friend.

Katie made her way to the girl's room for some rest. She typed in the code with her good hand and entered the room. All was quiet till there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Was all Katie could say, Bridge walked into the room to find Katie sitting on her bed.

"Are you feeling Okay? You've been acting weird since….you know." Katie nodded at his question, but never spoke as she crossed her arms and rubbed her upper arms. Bridge sighed, as he knew that something was wrong with her. "Katie? What's wrong?" Bridge asked as he sat down beside her.

"I can't get his anger and hate out of my head. It was as though I could feel his every emotion." Katie said just above a whisper. Bridge gave her one of his genuine kind smiles.

"It'll pass." He slowly placed a hand on hers and the little action caught her off guard. As his eyes caught hers they inched closer, and closer. Their conversation was the last thing on their minds. They had gotten so close that they could feel each other's breath mingling as got closer together. Cautiously, though confidently, their eyes slid shut.

"BEEP! BEEP!" The two then jumped apart as the sound of their morphers beeping at them caught the two off guard. They quickly looked at the little gadgets and immediately ran out the door.

The doors slid open as they ran into the Command Room where the rest of the squads were waiting. Commander Cruger stood in front of everyone.

"Rangers, there have been reports coming in from all around the city of a mysterious alien being chased. The alien could be a Troobian, I want you to investigate."

**Somewhere in Newtech City….**

A creature with huge ears was running not many people noticed him as his height was right below a human's waist. Sneaking around is his forte, though staying in the shadows and being quiet when he needed to was his downfall. Soon he found a good hiding place hidden from view, and a bonus of his hiding spot was that it was dark, his eyes quickly and easily adjusted since the minimal lighting was what his eyes were adapted for, even though he could see in bright areas without much of a problem. But that was just a defect. His race lived in shadows, they were rarely seen by outsiders, and even rarer was one of them being banished from their home planet.

"KLANG!" The creature kicked a can he quickly turned back towards the entrance of his hideout. As his huge ears caught the sound of the mechanics of robots running in his direction he quickly took off again, clenching a shiny memory card in his hand.

**With the Rangers….**

"So, we're out here with no clear idea what we're supposed to be looking for." Robert muttered, he didn't mind the missions, but he did mind the fact that they had close to no information to what they were looking for. As they walked around their morphers beeped as their quarry was near. The Rangers walked down an alley to see if it was there, they saw nothing no aliens no monsters, nothing. Until, something grabbed hold of Samantha's legs almost making her fall down, except Sky caught her arm and kept her from falling.

"Hey, if I'm gonna fall, LET ME FALL!" Samantha shouted at Sky. She didn't like the fact that he still thought that Katie and herself didn't belong in the positions that they're in, and she didn't want to seem weak or that she needed someone else to help her out.

"Gee, Samantha, he was only trying to help you. You don't-"  
"Whatever." Samantha cut Z off as they had found their quarry. "It's seems we have found our quarry."  
"Or it has found you." Jack spoke up, but they didn't have much time to chat as the robot had also found their quarry.

The Krybots stopped when they saw SPD. The Rangers got in their ready positions, except for Samantha since she couldn't do much.

"Help me! Help Butterfingers! Please help me!" The little creature cried looking up at Samantha.

"Get off me!" She shouted trying to pry they annoying little creature off of her legs so she too could fight the Krybots. Katie, Tyler, and Robert all looked back to see Samantha having a fit behind them. Just then, another robot appeared from behind the Krybots.

"Awww…SPD. What a surprise." Katie looked over at Jack, she had seen the grey headed bots before those were Krybots and relatively easy to destroy, but she had never seen an orange spiked one before.  
"What is that thing with the Orange Spikes?" Jack quickly answered her; he had forgotten that they have only fought the Krybots, C-squad needed to stay on their toes during this fight.

"That is a Spikebot; they're more dangerous than a Krybot." The Spikebot spoke again, he wanted the little creature preferably alive and if SPD took it with them, well his boss wasn't going to be happy.

"Now hand us the pathetic monster and we'll be on our way." Tyler looked at the Spikebot to Samantha who was still fighting with the creature and back again.

"Not in your life time." Tyler spoke up getting ready for a fight when Samantha finally stood up, the creature was just attached to one of her legs not both, making it so she could stand but still have a difficult time of moving around. Katie looked back at Samantha, knowing that she was not going to be happy, but they need to keep that thing safe.

"You stay here. We'll take care of these guys. You just take care of…..it." Inside Samantha was mad at Katie's decision, but the more she thought about it. It did make more sense to have her out of the fight instead of getting into a heap of trouble. The little creature looked at the Spikebot.

"You Evil and Ugly! I spit on You!" The look on Syd's face said it all; it was a look of 'We are so dead.'

"Attack! And bring the little monster to me dead or alive. And if the Green Ranger won't give him up, then Kill her as well!" Both squads wondered what the little creature had done to get on the Troobian's capture or kill list.

"Damnaigh," Samantha muttered as she tried to grab hold of the freaky creature, so that if they had to make a run for it she could run.

"No!! NO!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MUST PROTECT BUTTERFINGERS!!!!!!!!!!!" The thing screamed at the top of its lungs. Samantha tried to avoid the fight, while prying off the insane freak that wouldn't let go of her.  
"Get the HELL OFF OF ME!" Samantha yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Samantha DUCK!" Robert yelled from behind her. She looked up to see a Krybot jumping right at her.

"Oh, Cac!" She did as Robert instructed and ducked as Robert's leg swung over her head and knocked the Krybot over. The Blue Ranger looked at his friend slightly worried that she was going to do something crazy and stupid.

"Are you alright?" Samantha nodded before Robert took off again. B-squad was trying to takeout the Spikebot before it could take Samantha out and the freak with her. Samantha quickly became fed up with it and she was irrated about the fact that everyone else was fighting around her so; she used her power to dispose of the little creature.

The alien fell to the ground in the middle of the fight, where anything could happen. It looked and searched in panic for anything to grab hold of or to climb on to. All it could see was feet all over the place, it ran and darted in every direction to avoid being stepped on or captured. It looked all around in a panic trying to find its green savior. Just then it caught Samantha in the corner of its eyes.

"MINE!!!!!!!!!!" Samantha had no idea that her 'attacker' would come from the ground. The creature smile grew bigger and bigger as it got closer and closer to reaching the Green Ranger. When suddenly someone hit him from the side, it had inadvertently tripped Sky onto his backside. As Sky started to stand again, another person fell on top of his chest causing him to fall back down. He shook his head and saw that it was Samantha who had landed on his chest and was looking back at him. Under the helmet, Sky was blushing a deep, deep red. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he thought, 'It's a good thing that we were powered up or we might have mashed lips or……something.' The thought made him shudder and then again…. 'Stop it Tate! You're better than this!'

Samantha looked at the person that she fell on top of, and at first she thought it was Robert, but then she realized that she had just landed on top of Sky Tate, and once the realization set in she began blushing; 'Sky is strong emotionally and physically…..' Soon she realized what she was thinking, and where she was. 'Oh, cac! I'm in deep now' she thought as she tried her hardest to get off of him, as she almost got off of him, she was pushed back down by the creature that was seriously asking for a death wish, or something.

"Hey! Pervert!" Samantha shouted at Sky, the insult brought him back to reality.

"What?! Who are you calling a pervert? You fell on me!" Samantha was about to say something else when Sky rolled the two of them over so that he was on top of her, making the situation even worse. Samantha began to push Sky off of her; she just wanted to get out of this awkward position. Thankfully the creature had realized that it might get squished so he let go of Samantha and hovered near trying to latch back onto her legs.

"Pervert! Get off of me!" Sky got off of Samantha, just so when she tried to get back up again the creature threw itself at them, knocking them back down, and leaving Sky on bottom, again.

"Cadet!" Sky yelled trying to gain his composer, it was awkward, but he didn't want to listen to his squad tease him about becoming tangled up with the Cadet he did not like. Samantha looked back the little creature that was attached to her legs once again.

"I really HATE YOU!" She shouted at the creature, Sky called to Samantha again causing her to shift her attention back to him.

"Cadet! GET off of ME!" Samantha looked back at the Blue Ranger she was on, it wasn't helping that he kept on yelling at her, and that the creature was not going to let go of her no matter what she did or tried.

"Shut UP Sky!" Samantha struggled to get back to her feet which were a feat in its self since the creature had once again grabbed hold of one of her legs, making it even more difficult than what it normally would have been. Once she was on her knees, Sky sat up and looked at her, as a Krybot came closer trying to get the creature or kill it and whoever stood in its way.

"You're the Clumsy one who fell on me." Sky spat out, Samantha's eyes narrowed at that and things began elevating as she tried to focus and throw the Krybot into a garbage bin. They both looked up to see both squads just staring at them. 'Great.' They both thought as they knew both squads quite nearly saw or heard the whole thing.

"Yay! Frogger saved Butterfinger!" At that Samantha snapped, it kept her from participating in the fight and it caused her to fall on Sky, it really made her upset.

"No I did not save you, you were a nuisance, and the others saved our buts!" Seeing Samantha suddenly snap everyone slightly edged away, they weren't sure what she would do especially with her telekinesis.

"Hey, Samantha, calm down." Syd tried to calm her down. "Let's just go back and report to Cruger." Watching Samantha treat the creature badly Katie decided that Samantha needed to be yelled at.

"Samantha Joyce McQuade!" Hearing her middle name being used was more than enough to make Samantha shut up, and having it been Katie that used it she decided that she was going to stay silent for the rest of the day. "That is ENOUGH that thing has had a bad enough time without you making it worse."

**At SPD Headquarters….**

Heading up to the Command Center was difficult for Sky and Samantha; needless to say they were being teased about how they got tangled up. Not to mention they had just realized that the creature is attracted to flashing lights and shiny objects. This was going be oh so much 'fun' talking to Cruger while trying to keep the creature from hitting all of the buttons.

"OOoooh! Shiney!" The creature again tried to escape from Samantha but she had enough for one day, when he wasn't holding onto her leg with a death grip, she held onto his hand with a vice like grip. Samantha pulled and tugged at the creature, it had seen another light beginning to flash.

"Come on!" She dragged the creature across the room, trying to keep up with the squads, and keep the creature moving away from the lights.

"NO, SHINEY!" As they got closer to the Command Room, they started having more problems controlling it. They all passed Boom in the hall heading towards the Command Room also.

"Hey guys! How was it?" Bridge stopped next to his friend, and told him the truth.

"Not well." Then Boom caught a glimpse of the creature attached to Samantha, he took a step backwards he did not want to be around if and when they all got into trouble for bringing it into the base.

"Oooohh, Cruger's going to kill you all." Boom told them and walked the opposite direction of the Command Room, probably for a good reason. As they also passed some of the older Cadets in the halls, some of them called out and taunted the Rangers.

"Dead Rangers Walkin'!" Hearing that made everyone have second thoughts about taking the creature to the Command Room 'It's our funeral' Robert kept on thinking in the back of his head. They opened the Command Room door's and walked in silently.

"Well Cadets has the problem been solved?" Cruger asked never turning around to face them.

"Um, Yes it has been Sir." Jack replied, Samantha glanced at Jack and then looked down at the creature that wanted to run around but seemed to be slightly terrified of the Commander.

"Wait." Samantha said as she got down to Butterfinger's eye level "What's in your hand?" She asked the creature as Cruger turned around to see a Stickyfinger, one of the Galaxies sneakiest creatures.

"My Shiny." Samantha sighed, and thought quickly, 'Shiny, shiny, wait I've got something shiny'.

"Ok, see this?" Samantha pulled one of her necklaces out from under her shirt; it was an Aquitaine necklace that looked as if it had been shined up earlier that day. His eyes followed it as it moved back and forth. She took it off and made a fist around it. "I'll give it to you if you give me what you're holding on to." The creature instantly dropped what he was holding onto the ground and immediately tried to open Samantha's hand. Samantha opened her hand and let it take her necklace that was one of her prized possessions, but she didn't need to think about that. She picked up the object that the creature hand dropped. Katie took it from Samantha and took a look at it.

"I'd say a…..four Gig memory card." Katie analyzed the object rather quickly as, Robert poked at it.

"What's it for?" At that both squads stared at him, either he was being stupid, or he truly didn't know what a memory card is.

"Storing memory." Bridge answered, being shocked that Robert had no idea what a memory card is or does, kept him from explaining how it stored memory and why it stored memory.

"Even I know that." Syd spoke up, being one of the least tech savvy on both squads suddenly felt a bit smarter.

"I know that, but what's on it." Robert replied, everyone thought for a minute each forming their own assumption.

"Where did it come from is the question." Sky stated as they all stared at the object, C-squad was just hoping that they were wrong and that they didn't know whom the card belonged to.

"Hey, little creature, can you tell us where you got that memory card?" Z asked the creature hoping for a semi intelligent answer, that could help them figure out where and whom it was stolen from.

"Acquired from creepy guy with shiny eyes." His answer confused everyone, it was so vague and there were many people who are creepy, but the shiny eyes was the confusing part, how could someone have shiny eyes.

Cruger gave a low growl as he shook his head, "Kat will analyze the card. As for you all, do something with the Stickyfingers and get to bed". They all turned to leave when Cruger stopped Katie, "Cadet Davis, you wait for a minute". The black haired girl answered, as far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. Well besides that before the fight she slightly noticed that the creature's hand was in a fist as if it was holding onto something.

"Yes Sir?" Cruger looked at her, and informed her about something that she might or might know of.

"As Red Ranger is it your job to report all information. Do not make your fellow Cadets do the work for you. You have night duty tonight. Dismissed."

**Common Room….**

The rangers all took a closer look at their new little alien friend. Commander Cruger wanted them to do something with the little guy, but if they threw him out, Krybots would get him. If they put him in a containment card, they'd never get him to shut up, and putting him a holding cell might be a bad idea as well.

"What is he?" Robert asked getting just a little too close. It reached up and took Robert's badge that glinted in the light of the room, off of his uniform. "Hey!" Tyler shrugged, as it began admiring the badge and tried to get it to reflect the light again.

"A deformed elf." Tyler had never seen Harry Potter but he had seen the previews there was a creature off of those movies that resembled it, but then again there was Star Wars, and Yoda. The creature seemed to be a cross between a creature from Harry Potter and Yoda. Z giggled, as she explained the creature to them, there was times that she couldn't tell that they were from the past, but when something like this happens it made her giggle.

"No, he's a Stickyfinger. They're known for stealing things from others. Cruger doesn't want him around because they take things." Samantha looked at the Stickyfinger as he played with his new treasure, true it was an annoyance, but having a creature like that on their side could prove to be a good thing.

"What's his name?" The Stickyfinger quickly answered, without looking up at the people who were talking about him, he was too busy trying to catch the light and make the badge shiny again.

"Butterfingers! Me Butterfingers! I drop too may treasures, no Stickyfingers like me. Me outcast." Katie walked in to see them all huddled around the monster, or creature she haven't decided which it was yet.

"Hey…" Katie spoke as she sat down and kept her eyes on the creature as it played with someone's badge.

"Katie, can we keep him please?" Samantha begged and begged, she tried to make the pouting face that everyone told her she had when she wanted some coffee or dark chocolate, and needless to say it didn't quite work. Her friend backed away, as she realized that they might just get a 'pet'.

"I thought you hate him?" Katie made a valid point and as she made it Samantha shrugged, as Robert then spoke up, he knew that it would be bad news if they let him out of the base, well that was if it didn't attach itself to Samantha again.

"He has nowhere to go." Katie sighed she knew that she also needed the okay from B-squad if it stayed.

"Well what does B-squad have to say about it?" B-squad kept out of the conversation fully knowing that the Stickyfingers was most likely going to stay.

"As long as he's not staying in my room I'm fine with him staying." Syd spoke up it was dirty and slightly smelly. Plus it wasn't her idea to keep him, so it wasn't going to come near her room. Z nodded her head in agreement with her roommate, she too didn't mind it staying but it was C-squad who wanted it to stay so one of them should keep it in their room.

"I don't want him in my room." Jack stated right off the bat he agreed with Syd as long as the creature wasn't in his room he was fine with it staying, Bridge thought for a second and then spoke up.

"Well, it can't stay in Syd, and Z's room, because Syd doesn't want him to stay in their room. Jack doesn't want him. Sky," Bridge slightly looked at his roommate, who just crossed his arms and scowled, "does not want him to be near him. Well that leaves C-squad." Everyone was confused for a second and as they realized and understood what he was saying, Tyler spoke up.

"He is not staying in our room Robert." He took Robert's badge away from Butterfingers, causing the Stickyfingers to cross his arms and start to pout. Samantha and Katie looked at each other.

"Please?" Samantha asked, trying not to beg which was also not working.

"Fine, but you're separating the bunk beds." Katie wasn't too pleased that the Stickyfingers was going to stay with them, but there was no other alternative. 'Great.' Sky thought he wanted that creature to leave especially after the embarrassing moment it had put him in.

**Night Duty….**

Katie sat up in the Command Room watching the screen flash and makes an occasional beeping noise. Watching the computer screens made her feel sleepy, thankfully before anyone came in she heard something that did not belong anywhere near the Command Room.

"Ooh! Shiney! Bright Light! Bright Light!" A very soft voice spoke as Katie caught the glimpse of light shining off of some big eyes. 'Great.' She thought, 'I'm in trouble and have to stay up on Night Duty when Samantha's 'pet' just has to show up.'

"Butterfingers!" Katie shouted just enough to startle the creature, but quiet enough for no one else outside of the Command Room to hear. The creature stopped in its tracks and looked around and saw Katie glaring at him with her arms crossed. Butterfingers tried to grin, but it came out as a very guilty smile across his face.

"Hi," She began to tap her foot in irritation as she glared down upon him.

"You're NOT supposed to be here." She was not happy, 'What am I now his 'babysitter?' Stupid, freaky alien creature.' In response Butterfinger pointed to one of the control panels.

"Pretty Lights, Shiny Lights."

**Samantha's and Katie's Room……**

Samantha sat on her bed, she had finally separated the bunk beds, and she separated them without having to ask anyone for help. Needless to say, she was proud of her accomplishment.

"Butterfingers." There was just silence, there was not a sound to be heard. "Butterfingers?" She looked at a clock near one of the beds, it said 8:30. "Damnaigh, of course he has to run around. I am gonna get into so much trouble." Samantha sighed and left her room, hoping that the Stickyfinger hasn't done something that was going to get him into trouble or even worse her because she kept him as a pet.

She quickly walked down the hall hoping that it only went into the Common Room. As she entered the room she only saw B-squad. Sighing she just had to force herself to up to them and ask.

"Have any of you guys seen Butterfingers?"  
"You lost him." Sky spoke up before anyone else could say anything, he did not want that creature in the base, having the creature in the base heightened the risk of something irreversible happening. Irritated Samantha threw out a comeback.

"You're implying that I have misplaced him, which is impossible considering that he does have a mind of his own and is not a doll. And if you haven't seen him, you could have said so, instead of being all high and mighty. Sracadh." Everyone looked at Samantha puzzled after she said yet another word in what they suspected was Irish, and probably was rude.

"Hey, both of you cool down. And dude what did you just say?" Jack stood up between the two before a fight broke out. Samantha calmly looked at Jack before answering.

"Sracadh, means Jerk." She turned and began to leave before pissing Sky off even more. "Though there are many more words I can use to describe Sky, and they all are very crude and rude." She walked out and as the doors to the Common Room shut she heard all of B-squad talking.

**B-squad in the Common Room….**

"She has hit the nail on the head." Z spoke up chuckling, almost everyone was laughing, except for Sky he did not find the situation as funny as they did.

"You do need to chill." Jack spoke up knowing that they were just making Sky even more pissed off.

"Yeah, take a chill pill." Syd giggled, this was just too funny a younger cadet, a girl at that stood up to Sky, and even if she didn't tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine, she got her point across quite nicely.

"Very funny. Rules and regulations are there for us to follow and McQuade tends to break quite nearly all of them or she bends them to breaking point." Sky lectured, even though he knew that they have bent most of the rules themselves.

"But there are also rules that are meant to be broken, because if they aren't then something catastrophic could happen. Like ancient religions thought that the world was flat till an explorer proved them wrong, and that caused expansion of the known world. And through that more places became populated lowering some of the population in other areas and then we get people thinking more and creating different ways to transport…."

"Bridge!" Sky growled.

"So what, do you want us to start talking about you and Samantha? Again?" Syd asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I like that topic, it's so juicy." Z sat up eagerly, this is a juicy topic and Sky seemed to get really uncomfortable whenever it was brought up. Not to mention it was fun to see him get all irritated with all of the gossip that she and Syd enjoyed.

"Ooh! Sky's cranky!" Syd laughed, as they all watched Sky leave the Common Room.

**Katie on Night Watch…..**

Butterfingers was not going to leave and she really wanted to toss him out of the room. She walked over and grabbed his hand that was pointing towards the bright lights.

"You are going to leave." Katie thought quickly trying to think of something that would make the Stickyfinger stay away from the Command Room. "Because you don't want to be caught in here by Cruger, Kat or B-squad, they would make you leave Frogger and you would be all alone outside where those Robots could get you." Katie was thankful that she was good at reverse psychology. If Butterfinger's eyes could pop out of his head they would have already popped out. That was all it took to send the creature running out of the Command Room.

**In the halls….**

Samantha had visited Robert, and Tyler when she told them that Butterfingers had ran off they laughed and told her to check anywhere that had bright lights. After giving the finger to the boys she left them laughing about the creature running around the base, and that Samantha was going to get into trouble if he touched any of the 'bright lights'.

"Bómánta beag créatúr." Samantha muttered in Irish as she tried to use her telepathy to find the creature before it did something stupid.

"What are you muttering about Cadet?" Sky asked as he walked around a corner to hear and see Samantha. Being pulled out of her efforts to use her telepathy to find the creature she looked up to see Sky.

"Nothing." She said rolling her eyes, out of all of the people living at the SPD why did she just have to run into Sky. Before an argument could erupt something came running down the hall.

"Frogger!" Butterfingers couldn't slow down enough before latching onto Samantha's legs, causing her to fall on top of Sky once again. He looked up at Samantha, well this was unexpected.

"Hi." That was all he could say, Samantha shook her head as she tried to stand or at least sit upright. Sky then noticed the Stickyfinger. "Butterfingers! What are you doing?" Butterfingers tried to hide behind Samantha as she finally was able to sit upright, near Sky.

"Nothing. Butterfingers try to go back to room." Sky took a deep breath, trying to stay relatively calm.

"Go, Now!" Butterfingers let go of Samantha and ran down the hall and back into the girls' room. Samantha looked at Sky and crossed her arms. "So that's what you were doing?"

"Duh." Samantha said as she looked at him 'I hope no one saw that' she thought, knowing someone probably did see. Sky got up and offered a hand to Samantha.

"Here" Samantha looked at his hand and then shoved it away.

"No, no I can get up myself." She said as she stood up. "No, offense but I don't like having people helping me out when I can do something by myself." Sky looked at her with confusion on his face.

"So you prefer to have everything to be harder than it needs to be?" Shaking her head Samantha knew he didn't understand.

"If I took the easy path, then I wouldn't be headstrong or stubborn. And every team needs someone that's stubborn and headstrong." Sky's eyebrow rose, he knew he was stubborn and yes it is a useful trait when it wasn't directed towards his team. Samantha's morpher buzzed as she took it out of its case on her left sleeve she noticed that it was Katie. "Yeah?" Samantha asked.

"My ring, I thought I was wearing it but it's now gone." Katie started rambling, worried that she would never see it again, Samantha waited till Katie had stopped rambling.

"Katie, was Butterfingers there?" Sky was listening and hearing Samantha deduct what could have happened.

"Yeah, but I scared him off using Reverse Psychology." Katie explained, as Samantha realized that Butterfingers probably did steal it.

"Okay, I'll go and check it out. He probably 'acquired' it from you. I'll get it and take it to you." Samantha quickly was able to get Katie to calm down.

"Okay. Thank you. And Sis, it's my cop ring." Katie explained Samantha's eyes grew huge, if Butterfingers stole that ring he was as good as dead. Sky looked at Samantha in confusion, Katie had a cop ring what was that supposed to mean.

"Okay Green out."

"Red out." Sky waited till Samantha had put her morpher away.

"Katie has a cop ring." Samantha looked at him with confusion on her face. And saw confusion on her face.

"Yeah, is there a question in that?" Samantha asked Sky, as she began to walk towards her room.

"Yes there is Cadet." Samantha rolled her eyes as he called her 'Cadet' once again. "How could Katie possibly have a cop ring, only Cops have those." Samantha laughed at him.

"First, you've got to stop calling me 'Cadet' I have a name and I'd rather be called by my name. Second, if Katie wants you to know about her she'd tell you. Third, I'm not going to tell you much of anything about my Sister unless she has told me that I can." Samantha had gotten near her room, when Sky just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Cadet, I asked you a question and I want an answer." Samantha turned her head to look at him, as she glared she threw a punch and hit Sky in the jaw.

"My name is Samantha. And I did answer your damnaigh question; it just wasn't the answer you wanted." Samantha opened the door to her room and slammed it in Sky's stunned face. He stood there for a second looking at the door, he was just trying to be nice. 'Arg, Girls are a mystery.' He thought as he turned and left for his room.

Inside her room, Samantha leaned up against the door. 'Why does he not understand that I'm not going to tell secrets or information that's not mine to give?' She shook her head.

"Butterfingers!" She hollered. And in response Butterfingers crawled out from underneath her bed.

"Frogger! Spooky cranky blue guy isn't here?" He asked as he looked around.

"No, but Katie is very upset. Do you know why she's upset?" Butterfingers became all shifty and uncomfortable.

"No…." Samantha saw that one of his hands were in a fist, getting down to his level she grinned as she spoke.

"Well, I think you do. What's in your hand?" Butterfingers looked down at his hand and realized that he still had it in his hand, shamefully he held his hand up and opened it for Samantha. She sighed as she took Katie's ring out of his hand.

"Thank you. Now I'll be back, don't leave this room." Butterfingers shook his head agreeing that he was not going to leave the room as she left to return the ring to its owner.

Samantha was walking down the hall to the Command Room, when Robert saw Samantha pass by his room, he looked at Tyler and gave him a grin.

"If she hurts you, I'm not going to help." Tyler told his friend knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"Aw, but Tyler, it's going to be so much fun. And she wouldn't hurt me." Robert tried to encourage Tyler to join him even though he knew that he wasn't going to.

"Don't worry I'll be right next to you laughing when you do get hurt." He told Robert as Robert left their room to tease Samantha.

"Hey, Samantha, so how was your trip?" Robert asked as he caught up with her. Samantha barely looked at him as she kept on walking; she had no idea about what he was talking about, and she probably didn't want to know.

"Whatever." She answered, Robert almost started laughing this was going to be so much fun to see how long it took till he pushed her buttons.

"You, know this afternoon with Sky." Samantha almost stopped in her tracks 'Great not now, I don't want to talk about this. I hope he didn't see what else had happened.' She thought to herself. She wasn't the only one that had nearly stopped in their tracks. Sky was following her to find out about Katie's ring. And unknown to them all Bridge was following Sky trying to find out who or what his roommate was spying on.

"What do you think?" Robert smirked at Samantha's short answer; it gave him the opening he wanted.

"I think you liked it." He answered not even glancing at Samantha as she slowed down and slightly blushed.

"Robert, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Samantha asked as she regained her composure.

"No." He answered looking at Samantha.

"Well I suggest that you find somewhere else to be." Samantha's tone was threatening and Robert knew he had made her angry and he did get an answer he wanted, well in a way he did.

"Okay, but you should go to bed soon." He told her as he left, as he walked down the hall he saw Sky.

"Hey, Sky what's up?" Robert asked when he got close enough to talk to him. "Why are you stalking Samantha?"  
"I'm not stalking, I want to find out information about that ring she's returning to Katie." He answered defensively.

"What Katie's Cop ring? She never takes that ring off." Robert answered, then he looked confused, "Why wasn't she wearing it?"

"No, it was stolen by the Stickyfinger. Hey, do you know the story behind the ring?" Sky asked Robert; who held his hands up and took a step away from Sky.

"Hey, you know it was nice knowing you. That's one can of worms you don't want to open." He told Sky as he walked back to his room. Sky watched Robert with confusion on his face for a second and then went back to following Samantha. Soon Bridge had just had enough.

"Sky what are you doing following Samantha?" Sky jumped when he heard Bridge's voice.

"She's returning Katie a cop ring, and I want to find out how and why she got it." Sky answered as Bridge shook his head at his friend.

"You know Samantha will throw you across the room. And it's Katie's business. If she wants us to know about it she'll tell us. There are things that they don't want us to know about them, and we've got things that they don't want to know about us. Like your dad, I can tell you don't want to tell them about him." Bridge knew that he just pissed Sky off.

"Bridge." Sky began, but Bridge stopped him.

"I know you didn't want to hear that but when she wants us to know she'll tell us." Bridge convinced his friend.

"Okay, fine." Sky crossed his arms and walked in the opposite direction from the Command Room with Bridge in tow.

**Command Room…..**

Samantha walked in and saw Katie across the room sitting down watching the screen flash. Chuckling she went on over and sat down.

"Here ya go. Butterfingers did have it." Samantha said as she handed the ring to Katie who took it and put it back on her finger.

"I can't lose this." She muttered as he looked at it on her finger.

"And Sky was asking about your ring. I didn't tell him but I think he was trying to follow me to find out more about it." Samantha told Katie as she sat back and watched her to see what her reaction was going to be. Katie looked down at the ring on her middle finger.

"If they found out, I don't know what I'd do. What they'd do." She spoke softly. Samantha sighed.

"I know. But if and when they find out, I don't think that most of them would be too judgmental. But if you tell them, and mind you I'm not telling you to or not to, they might understand why you didn't want to be a ranger." Samantha braced herself knowing that she was walking on thin ice, and if she said something that was taken in the wrong way the next day would be a long day. After a few moments of silence Samantha spoke up. "I'm gonna head on over to our room. I don't want to get you in trouble." Samantha got up began to leave the room and Katie to her thoughts. Katie looked up and smiled at her Sister.

"Okay good night Sis." As the door slid shut Katie returned to her work, if being bored was work.

**The Next Morning ….**

Everyone woke up and got ready for the next day's activities, and Sky was still trying to find out about Katie's ring without actually asking her. So he walked on over to Tyler, trying to keep from making the young Yellow Ranger suspicious of his actions.

"Hey Tyler, what's up with Katie and her 'cop ring'? What's so important about it?" Tyler looked up at Sky, he knew that he hadn't asked Katie, but he has only asked Samantha and Robert, and now him.

"What you haven't asked Katie?" Tyler asked arching an eyebrow and as Sky shook his head no, he looked at Tyler for an answer. Tyler sighed, if he said too much he was going to have his ass handed to him. "Well all I can tell you is that it's kinda like a family heirloom, but you've got to ask Katie to get more than that." Sky sat back in his seat, feeling defeated. He wanted to know, maybe it was something that wasn't supposed to be on SPD campus, he just didn't know.

"Woah, Bob come look at this!" Samantha halfway shouted to Robert. He came on over and looked at what Samantha was showing him.

"Awww! She's sleeping." Robert said, as they both looked at her. Samantha sat down next to Katie wondering why she fell asleep in the Common Room, but what needed to happen was someone to wake Katie up.

"Sis," Samantha softly said as she shook Katie awake. "Kat it's morning you need to get up." Katie sat up although groggy.

"I wake." Samantha and Robert both chuckled.

"We can see that." Robert told her as he sat down next to her.

"You're still a bit sleepy, I'll make some coffee." Samantha said as she walked over to where the coffee was kept.

"Sam! I want some!" Robert hollered at her, and Samantha just waved him off. And then she just realized what he had said.

"NO! No Coffee for you Bob! It's bad enough we let you drink Mt. Dew!" Samantha hollered back making the entire C-squad laugh.

**That Afternoon…..**

Everyone was doing their own thing; Katie was at the outdoor shooting range practice, Robert was in a room that was recording his every move and his objective was to control his power enough so that he could not be detected in the room, Samantha was down in the weight room lifting weights with telekinesis, and Tyler was on the track trying to get faster.

Bridge walked around most of the base trying to find Katie, and when he couldn't he went to talk to Samantha, she seemed to know where Katie was almost all of the time.

"Hey, Samantha where's Katie?" Bridge asked Katie's roommate, as she lifted weights without touching them.

"Um, I think she's at the outdoor range." Samantha answered, "But I'm not One hundred percent sure though."

"Okay thanks!" Bridge turned and left, and as he left Samantha nearly dropped the weights and as she lifted them back up, she wondered what he was going to talk Katie to.

Bridge stood a bit away from Katie and watched her as he built up his nerve. 'I can do this, come on Bridge just tell her how you feel' he thought to himself, 'I can't do it.' He turned to leave but he stopped himself. 'Okay, I'm just a little nervous that's all.' He turned back around and saw Katie looking back at him.

"Hi Bridge." Katie said as she saw him staring at her. Bridge blushed at the sight of her looking at him. Her dark hair and soft complexion gave her a soft glow. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hunh? What do you mean?"

"You were staring out into space, the look on your face was funny." She answered, she would of giggled if it wasn't for all of the anger still lingering in her head from Bronx.

"Oh, well, I wanted to tell you something." Katie walked over to Bridge.

"Ok, what is it?" Katie was really curious on what he wanted to talk to her about, especially after the look she had just seen on his face. Bridge took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Katie, I don't know if it was when I first saw you or when I found you. " He began to try to figure out whether or not he found Katie or saw her.

"Okay, I understand. Go on." Katie encouraged him after he got him to stop rambling about deciding about whether or not he found or saw her. He looked her in the eye and.

"Well, I love you." After he said that he slightly shuffled his feet, afraid that he was going to be rejected. Katie blushed a deep, deep red, 'He…he loves me?' She noticed that he was waiting for the rejection.

"Bridge?" He looked up to see her just a few inches away from him.

"Yeah?" Katie blushed even more.

"….I…..I love you too." They both leaned in and kissed, the sun setting behind the trees gave them an ethereal look.


	12. Chapter 10 Girl Talk Boy Talk

**Chapter 10 Girl Talk, Boy Talk**

Bridge woke up bright eyed with a smile on his face. "Morning Sky!" He cheerfully said as he woke his sleeping roommate. Sky groggily looked at his roommate and then at his bedside clock.

"Bridge, it's Four in the morning." Sky grumbled before planting his head back into his pillow. As he tried to go back to sleep he heard Bridge moving about. "What are you doing?"

"Going to breakfast, wanna come?" Bridge asked as he saw Sky barely lift his head from the pillow to shake his head no.

"No, not at Four in the morning. You nut." Bridge smiled at his roommate's comment and shrugged as he left the room. There wasn't much to do since he was the only one up in the whole base. As he entered the Common Room he scratched his head before walking to the nearest wall and did a handstand against the wall where he closed his eyes and thought about everything from the night before.

**Meanwhile….**

Robert tossed and turned trying to get comfortable when there suddenly wasn't a bed underneath him.

"BANG!" Robert hit the floor hard, rudely waking himself up along with Tyler. Hearing the 'bang' Tyler hit his head on the bottom of Robert's bunk bed as he quite nearly jumped out of bed.

"Ouch! I'm up! What is it?" As they both rubbed their heads and sat up Robert explained to his friend what had happened.

"Chill out Genius, I fell out of bed." Tyler looked at the floor, then up at the bunk bed above him, and down again.

"You fell from up there? You're going to be hurting today." Tyler observed, as Robert gave him a look of no shit.

"Ya think?" Robert asked sarcastically.

**Jack's Room…..**

Jack pulled his sheets over his head as the sun was beginning to rise over the buildings. As the light went through the sheets he gave up. "Stupid light." He muttered, being the only one without a roommate, Jack snored. He didn't know it, but he would make unpleasant noises during the night that would keep a roommate awake all night.

**Common Room….**

Clumsily, all they boys got up and dressed themselves, and met in the Common Room for breakfast. Being really hungry Robert was the first to enter the Common Room and he found Bridge in his odd position. "Hello?" Robert asked afraid to touch him, as he hesitantly crept closer he spoke again. "Are you still alive?" Bridge didn't answer and it was beginning to freak Robert out. At that moment Jack walked in, and saw Bridge in his odd position and without hesitation he knocked Bridge's feet over causing him to fall and wake up.

"Wake up Bridge." The Green Ranger woke as he kept himself from falling, as he got up he headed on over to get some toast. Robert sat at the table with a plate over flowing with food along with a glass of apple juice. Bridge was more than content with his plate full of toast; Tyler didn't have much but a bowl of cereal. Jack and Sky had their usual, healthy foods for breakfast. Sky noticed that his roommate was acting strange not to mention he knew Bridge was out late and he was feeling a bit curious.

"Bridge why were you so late last night?" Jack, Tyler and Robert waited for an answer as Bridge tried to shove as much toast in his mouth to avoid answering the question, making the whole gang suspicious.

"………Out……mmmm……I…was…..out." They all looked at each other skeptically, at that moment Syd walked in.

"Morning boys!" Syd said cheerfully as she went over to get something to eat, when she noticed Bridge with his mouth full and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "What are you guys doing to Bridge?" The guys shook their heads as if they didn't know, while Sky shrugged and answered her.

"Nothing." Syd arched an eyebrow she didn't believe them.

"Yeah, Sky just asked him where he was last night, and Toaster Boy went all 'Piggy' on us." Tyler backed Sky up. After a moment or two Bridge had finally chewed and swallowed his toast that he had shoved into his mouth.

"Hi Syd." She gave him a fake smile and returned to harassing the boys.

"Oh, really? What did you say to poor Bridge? Sky Tate what did you say?" Sky jumped up from the table just in case of an attack.

"I did nothing! I swear Syd!" Syd put her hands on her hips and began lecturing Sky.

"He could have choked." Robert just had to point something out, which might have been slightly stupid.

"But he didn't." Just then Z walked in, curious as to what was the commotion was.

"What are you all yelling about now?" Z asked, as Syd looked at her friend.

"Sky's harassing Bridge….again." The Yellow Ranger looked at Jack, with an accusing look.

"You let them do this to each other?" Jack looked at a very angry Z, and put his hands up in front of him to try to keep her from attacking him.

"No, no I don't let them." With all the yelling and bickering, nobody noticed Katie and Samantha walking by the Common Room, till they backtracked and popped their heads in.

"Woah! What's going on in here?" Samantha hollered into the room. When they heard her voice everyone went silent.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it from down the hall." Sky spoke up taunting Samantha; she was quick and gave him a real smart aleck response.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot that I'm allowed to eves drop on everyone else's conversations." She rolled her eyes. "Besides you're not yelling, which seems to be a first."

"What did you say CADET?" Sky asked getting a bit angry.

"I said that you weren't yelling, and how many times must I REPEAT myself. I HAVE A FRIGGIN NAME! Balbh asal." Samantha shouted at Sky; she was getting so sick and tired of him calling her cadet all the time.

"Calm down." Jack said as he stood up just in case if he had to keep them from attacking each other, which was a high possibility. Samantha forced a smile.

"I am calm." Katie saw the look on Samantha's face and she knew her big Sis was probably going to do something stupid, if she didn't get her out of there.

"Let's go Samantha, Hi Bridge." Katie pulled on Samantha's arm trying to keep her from walking in there and hitting Sky; Katie gave Bridge a little wave as she pulled Samantha along. Bridge smiled and gave a little wave back before the girls could disappear. Syd and Z sighed they wanted to get to the bottom of the problem but they weren't going to be able to.

"Lucky for you guys we're a little busy. See ya." Once they guys had the Common Room to themselves, they finished their breakfast and did guy things.

"So Bridge? Katie seemed happy to see you this morning." Tyler confronted Bridge, who didn't have anything to shove into his mouth, so this time he had to act like nothing was going on.

"Oh really? I hadn't….noticed." At that Jack put down his magazine.

"Hmm, well then, how would you describe Cadet Davis, Bridge?" Bridge was getting ready to answer Jack's question but Sky beat him to it.

"I think she's a lousy Ranger." Bridge couldn't stand hearing Sky talk about Katie like that, and he couldn't help himself.

"No, she's not Sky. She's an amazing girl; she's smart, funny, and kind to everyone."

"Dude, Sky, Katie is not as lame as you seem to think. And now hearing that I think that we should let Samantha castrate you." Robert spoke up; the whole group stopped what they were doing, though Jack was the first to speak.

"What? Castrate?" Robert looked back at Jack.

"Yup! Castrate, and how does she say it 'shove his balls down his thought….' Yeah that's it, be glad not many people piss Samantha off that badly." Tyler decided to help Robert out, and put his two cents forth.

"Only two guys that we know of, CJ, and Chester."

"Who's Chester and CJ?" Jack asked slightly confused. Robert and Tyler looked at each other before they answered.

"Well CJ is a prick, idiot, and jerk….Um; there are many words that can describe him…." Robert told them all.

"Okay then, whose Chester it sounds like a town name." Bridge asked and both of the boys began laughing, though Tyler was the first to stop.

"Yeah a town near our home is named Chester. But the guy Chester, he's pretty new to Burney, and he started hitting on Samantha and on their first 'date'" Tyler made the finger quotations when he said date. "He kissed her and she told him where to go, he got her sister drunk at his house." Tyler finished and Robert began.

"And after he got her younger sister drunk…he was placed on her castrate list."

"Wait, Sister?" Sky asked, even though he was pissed off at Samantha he still wanted to know a bit about her.

"Yeah, she has two of em." Robert answered shrugging.

"Lindsey, she's in our class, and Stephanie, she's a year below us and a Cheerleader." Tyler told them.

"Oh, so that might be why she hates Cheerleaders…" Bridge muttered, and then saw everyone looking at him, "What? I just heard her muttering about how someone reminded her of a 'damn Cheerleader'." Bridge told them. Jack looked on over at Sky he just had to ask him, even if it was going to make him mad.

"What do you have a crush on Samantha?" Sky looked up at Jack.

"No. And I thought we were talking about Bridge and if he had a crush on Katie?" Sky glared at him, "So what are we just going to switch topics without getting an answer?" Bridge thought of how he could possibly get out of the situation he was in, but nothing came to mind fast enough.

"So, Bridge? Do you or do you not have a crush on Katie?" Jack asked again looking at his teammate. Bridge swallowed hard for he was stuck.

**With the girls….**

Syd and Z searched for Samantha and Katie, they wanted to talk about what had happened. Well mainly Samantha, but then again Katie and Bridge seemed to have the hots for each other; it seemed good enough to find out more. They soon found Katie and Samantha sitting outside under a tree near the entrance of the base, so they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Hey you two!" Syd hollered at them.  
"Hi!" Katie responded.

"So, we've got to talk," Z began as both girls looked at them curiously, "About Bridge and Sky." Samantha rolled her eyes and moved over so she could lie down and look up at the sky.

"Yeah, what about it?" Katie instantly blushed when she heard Bridge's name.

"Gee….why do we need to talk about Bridge? I mean why don't we just talk about Sky?" Katie asked hoping to keep from talking about Bridge. Syd giggled at Katie's reaction.

"You're blushing, that's why we need to talk about Bridge." Samantha looked over at them, and shrugged.

"Okay but can I please Castrate Sky?" Samantha asked as she sat back up, and saw the confusion on their faces. "What? I tend to feel the need to castrate jerks and shove their balls down their throats." Syd and Z went quite before Syd spoke.

"What's wrong with you?" Samantha shrugged and looked towards the city.

"I don't know. But I do know that I am a bit of Irish and German, and both races are more than a bit violent." She told them as if it was the most normal thing in the world. With their attention on Samantha, Katie tried to make a get away when she was caught by Z.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away….."

"No you're not." Z told her, "After we're done with the Wack job," she motioned to Samantha who just smiled and waved, "We're getting to you." Katie sighed in defeat and sat back down next to Samantha.

"Wait. Wack job? I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult….." Samantha spoke after a moment or two and began pondering on whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing. All the girls looked at Samantha stunned.

"Maybe we should just take her to see the psychiatrist?" Syd suggested Katie shook her head at that, she knew Samantha would turn it out into a game. And they wouldn't get their Green Ranger back until she was bored of that game, but that would take years for her to get tired of that game.

"No." Katie answered, "Sammi, it doesn't matter how you should take it as long as you don't actually castrate any of the people on your castrate list. You'll get thrown in jail, or put into a confinement card." Samantha thought about Katie's words for a minute.

"Jail, Confinement Card Bad." And Samantha did the thumbs down sign, Katie sighed as she shook her head at Samantha.  
"And no more watching Fantastic Four for you." Katie told her, as Syd and Z both looked at the two completely lost.

"Crap." Was the only response Samantha could come up with.

"Okay….." Z muttered, she had no idea what Fantastic Four was, but she didn't really want to know.

"Are you done talking about some old whatever you're talking about?" Syd asked as Samantha and Katie began laughing. "What's so funny?" Katie was able to stop laughing long enough to answer her question.

"Fantastic Four it's a movie and in 2005 it's a brand new movie, hearing it being called old is just hilarious!" Syd and Z looked at them blankly as the other two continued to laugh.

"Okay, okay we get the point. Sometimes we forget that you're from a different time than us." Syd said as she too began to laugh at that the time difference. Though Z stopped them by changing the subject.

"So Katie, why are you and Bridge so 'close' all o the sudden?" At that Samantha just had to ask her sister about something she noticed.

"You gave him you're flirty wave, what's that all about?" Katie tried her hardest to keep herself from blushing as she explained.

"Well, we just have a lot in common that's all. And I did not give him my flirty wave. Besides I don't have a flirty wave." Samantha crossed her arms, she knew what she was talking about she had seen it just enough to know when her Sister was starting to flirt.

"Oh, yes you do. Now spill!" Katie shook her head.

"There's nothing to talk about." She answered stubbornly.

"Really? Then why every time someone says Bridge, you blush." Syd asked, seeing Katie blush at the sound of his name.

"You're blushing." Z told her, and Samantha looked at her sister with a bit of a grin on her face.

"Sis, do I need to get Butterfingers to 'acquire' me a camera so we can prove it to you?" Samantha asked. Katie shook her head 'no' as they pestered and teased. It got to the point Katie got up blushing and rand into the Base.

As Katie ran back to the base the girls followed teasing her along the way.

"Come on Katie, you know it's true!" Syd shouted at her, as Katie ran to hide she bumped into Tyler as he was entering the Common Room and she down the hall.

"Hey! Slow Down!"

"Sorry Ty!" Katie ran in and tried to find a hiding place that Samantha, Z, and Syd couldn't find her or at least from seeing her bright red face.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as all the boys minus Tyler looked up and saw all of the girls.

"Nothing." Katie muttered as she tried to hide her bright red face. Robert got up and looked at Katie closely.

Are you sure nothing's going on? Do you feel okay?" Katie never spoke a single word; she just nodded with a guilty smile across her face. Once she had stopped blushing everything went back to normal….well in a way it did. They all sat in their own groups. Bridge was with B-squad, but his attention wasn't on what they were talking about, it was all on Katie. He wanted so badly to be closer to her, right next to her to be precise, but knowing that everyone was around made him feel uneasy and nervous.

"Bridge? Bridge?" Jack called to the Green Ranger, he quickly snapped back to reality.

"Hunh?" Jack looked at Katie and then back at Bridge and whispered to his friend.

"You like her hunh?"

Samantha finally sighed and gave up, knowing that if Katie didn't want to tell her something she wasn't going to tell her if she kept on pushing the topic. "Okay, fine. You win." Samantha said as she slouched down in the couch, Syd and Z who were close enough to hear C-squad talk, looked at Samantha in amazement that she gave up so easily.

"Give up on what?" Katie asked Samantha, who sighed again and slightly explained what she meant.

"If you're not going to admit liking Bridge, I'm going to stop bugging you about it." Samantha paused for a minute to let it sink in. "Oh, and by the way Bridge has been watching you quite nearly the whole time we've been here." Samantha just had to inform Katie of that little fact. Katie looked over at B-squad and saw Bridge looking at her. He gave her his famous lopsided smile and a little wave. She lightly giggled and winked at him, then looking at C-squad she came up with a reason to leave.

"I'll be right back. I think I forgot something…outside?" Samantha watched her sister as she left, she knew something was up, and she absolutely hated being left out of the loop. As Bridge looked back over he noticed that Katie was gone, he thought for a minute and came up with a good excuse to leave.

"Hey Jack I don't feel so well." Jack looked at Bridge confused.

"Are you sick? You look fine to me." In response Bridge raised his hands o indicate to Jack and the others that it was his powers that were bothering him. Syd looked at him in worry.

"Do you want to go see Kat?" Bridge just shook his head.

"I just need some fresh air." Z and Sky looked at each other before looking at Jack. They all thought that Bridge liked Katie but they weren't completely sure.

"Okay." Bridge got up and quickly left Samantha saw the whole exchange and knew that he was bluffing so that he could spend some time with Katie.

**Latter that day…**

Katie and Bridge both returned to their groups and the two separate groups continued their conversations. While B-squad was discussing past battles and possible future ones, C-squad was….being a group of teenagers. Just then Kate walked in with a smile on her face as she saw the Rangers talking and neither group arguing with each other that was a rare occurrence.

"C-squad, I need you four to come with me please." Kat said motioning them to follow her. Bridge watched as Katie and the others leave the room. As they walked down the halls they each wondered what was going on, and if they did something to get into trouble. Robert couldn't take the suspense.

"What are we doing Kat?" Kat smiled and answered his question as the kept walking down the hall.

"You four sill need your education. Just because you're here in the future doesn't mean that you're off the hook and get to miss school." Once Samantha realized what Kat had meant she folded her arms across her chest.

"No fair. I don't see B-squad going to school." Kat laughed at the young Ranger's statement.

"No, no you don't but that's because they have already meet the requirements." She had finally stopped at a door and entered in a code. The doors opened to reveal a large room filled with books similar to that of a library, but the only difference was that there was a white board on one of the walls with a few desks in rows. "Here we are. You're new school." Robert was the one to whine first.

"School is a prison for children, what have we done to deserve this?" Kat rolled her eyes as she shook her head, she knew that they probably haven't realized that everyone had to meet the requirements.

"Robert, this is where you're going to learn and meet the requirements. And once you finish then you're free to go." Katie smiled at the Blue Ranger as he continued to beg and whine.

"Come on Rob, it's not gonna be that hard." Tyler ensured his friend, though on the other hand was in heaven with the hundreds upon hundreds of books in one place. She didn't even hear anyone when she began looking through the nearest bookshelf.

Once Kat had left the teens wandered around the room just looking and becoming accustomed to their new surroundings.

"GET TO YOUR SEATS CADETS!!!" They all ran and took a seat. "Now when I call your name, I want you to stand at attention, give me your full name, age, and job here at SPD." The woman went down the list; sadly Katie's last name came first. "Cadet Davis!" Katie stood next to her desk.

"Katherine Davis, I am 14, and I am the C-squad Red Ranger." Mrs. Cheever walked up to Katie and looked at her closely.

"Red Ranger?" Katie held her breath as the woman scrutinized her. "Tomorrow I want you in a proper uniform, not in some trash thrown together." She looked at the other three who were intensely watching her get into Katie's face. "Am I clear?" She asked, and she did not receive a word agreeing or disagreeing. "I SAID AM I CLEAR!"

"Yes MA'MN!" They all shouted, as she looked back down at her list she allowed herself a small smile.

"Good. Now, Cadet Klein!" Robert quickly stood up as Katie hurriedly sat back down in her desk.

"Robert Klein, I'm 15, and I am C-squad Blue Ranger." Mrs. Cheever looked him up and down before speaking.

"Straighten up Cadet." Robert straightened himself up and returned to standing at attention. Once Robert had straightened himself, she looked down upon her list. "Cadet MacUaide." Robert slowly sat down as Samantha stood up; they all watched her as they knew she didn't like people messing up her last name.

"Ma'mn its McQuade. Not MacUaide." Mrs. Cheever looked up from her clipboard and at the teen that was standing up.

"I really don't care how your name is pronounced, now tell me your age, or is that too difficult?" Samantha's eyes narrowed at that.

"Samantha McQuade." She slowly pronounced her last name just to piss the lady off, "Age 16-ish, C-squad Green Ranger." Cheever tapped her pencil on her clip board.

"Well it seems that we do have an attitude to adjust." She looked back down at her clip board and called out the last name on her list. "Cadet Riddell." Tyler stood up, and as he did Mrs. Cheever didn't look over and inspect.

"Tyler Riddell. I'm 14 and C-squad's Yellow Ranger." He answered standing up straight. As she nodded her head and made a note on her clipboard, Tyler took his seat. She walked back to the white board, and wrote something.

"My name is Mrs. Cheever." She pointed at what she had written on the white board. "Cruger has informed me that you have not yet met the requirements. Normally you'd have already gone through this before any even thought about giving your morphers. But these are unusual circumstances." Their class drug on and on, everyone tried their hardest to pay attention and not ignore their new teacher.

Finally they were released with armload of homework. Grumbling they made their way to the Common Room. B-squad was gone by the time they had entered the room with their load.

"I HATE school!" Tyler yelled as he set his books down on a table, while Samantha just dropped hers down as she sat down on the ground.

"I really hate Mrs. Beaver, I mean Cheever." Samantha agreed, as Katie set her things down she realized something that the others hadn't.

"There's no way we're going to be able to finish all of these by tomorrow morning." She took a deep breath; Robert stared at his stack of books in his arms before speaking.

"Then we better all get started." He replied before putting his books down and opening the one closest to him. Together they worked for two straight hours on their homework, books and papers covered most of the floor as they worked. Soon they heard B-squad making their way down the hall to the Common Room. As they entered Samantha yelped and used her telekinesis to move all of the papers near their feet and stacked them up on a table.

"Do NOT step on the papers. Unless you want to rewrite them." Samantha threatened as the rest of C-squad unanimously agreed with her. Syd's eyes widened in shock.  
"Okay….then." Carefully B-squad walked around the papers and books that were on the floor. At least one of the C-squad were watching where they were walking making sure nothing got stepped on for that was the last thing they wanted. Jack noticed this and put his hands in front of him keeping the nearest C-squad member, Tyler, from getting too close if he did step on something that they did not want to be stepped on.

"We're only here for dinner and then we'll be gone." C-squad continued to work while Jack and the others ate. Bridge couldn't help but feel sorry for C-squad. He watched Katie sitting on the floor working on some of her homework. They were all working so hard to get everything done that it shocked B-squad. Bridge finally got his nerve up so that he didn't care if anyone saw what he was about to do. He made his way to the food replicator, and typed in the code for a shrimp salad, and took it to Katie. He sat on the floor next to her with the plate, all the while watching out for the papers and books.

"Here, I hope you like it." Katie looked up and saw the plate of food and then looked at Bridge gratefully.

"Thank you." Their moment was quickly ruined.

"NO!!!!!!" Samantha quite suddenly shouted, everyone looked over to see who or what she was yelling at. Sky had accidently stepped on one of the papers that were on the ground. Rather quickly Samantha used her telekinesis to move Sky's foot and she reached over and picked up the paper that he had stepped on. As she realized what it was her eyes grew huge. "That took me 20 minutes to solve!" Sky just shrugged and then quickly made a force field as a book was coming towards his head. As the book fell to the ground he looked down at Samantha.

"Just do it over again, it's not that hard." Her mouth dropped in shock at his comment he surely couldn't be serious. But then again when did he ever joke around.

"WHAT! You just stepped on my homework and now you're tellin me to do it all over…..again?! In case you haven't noticed, this is math." She waved the paper that had a shoe mark on it in the air. "I hate math. I really don't want to have to do it…again." Katie looked at Samantha who was more than a little bit mad that her math homework was quite nearly ruined.

"What kind of math do you have?" Samantha was looking at the paper very closely so that it was only a few inches away from her nose.

"Well I suck at math so I'm in a low class, um, Algebra 2, but don't worry about it. It's barely legible so I can make a copy of it. Though it's gonna set me back….." She thought for a second and then remembered something. "Katie, don't we have to be on duty soon?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes…..my second time on night duty two days in a row." Robert and Tyler both looked up, curious.

"We don't have night duty." Robert looked over at Tyler and asked him for confirmation. "Do we?" In response Tyler shook his head.

"No, but we get to be on night duty tomorrow night though." They all sighed; Samantha automatically began separating the papers into four different piles. Once she was done they each looked at their own stack.

"Wow! Sam, you're like your own personal secretary." Samantha rolled her eyes at Robert's comment.

"Thanks. You have just upped my self esteem." Everyone could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Katie smiled at Samantha and Robert.

"Don't make me separate the two of you." At that Tyler quietly laughed to himself.

"We better get to bed. Good luck girls." Tyler said as he picked up his stack of papers and Roberts and dragged Robert along.

**That night….**

Katie was studying as she walked down the halls, when she was stopped by a hand pulling her back. She looked up to see Bridge smiling at her. "Hi." She looked down at the floor before smiling back.

"What are you doing?" He shook his head at her question, before answering.

"Hiding from Jack, he's been after me all day." Katie giggled exactly knowing how he felt.

"I know how you feel there." There was an awkward silence between until Katie turned to leave. "I better get going."

"Katie." Bridge called out to her. She turned to face him, only to meet his lips with hers. She relaxed as he did also; her books fell from her arms causing them to snap back to reality. They got down on their hands and knees and began to gather the papers and book that had fallen on to the floor, blushing, they went their separate ways. Jack soon saw Bridge walking down the hall with a huge grin across his face. Jack had to take a double take, as he watched the unusually happy Ranger pass him in the hall. Curious he followed Bridge as he went into his room. Jack stood at the door as Bridge fell on his bed with a broad grin across his face.

"Bridge? Are you feeling okay?" Jack asked as he entered the room. Bridge looked over at his friend. "What's gotten into you?" At that Bridge sat up and looked at the Red Ranger, the only thing he could think of saying was.

"What?" Jack shook his head at Bridge's response.

"Do you like Katie, Bridge? More than just another Cadet?" Bridge knew that he was stuck; there was no way to escape this time. Jack is smart, and knew when something was up.

"Okay, fine, since none of you will leave me alone." Bridge began, "I like her. She's funny, smart, sweet, I can't even describe her." Bridge was telling Jack only half of the truth, but it wasn't quite considered as lying.

Katie carried the stack of work into the lab, as she set the papers down she began to organize them, she had a smile on her face the entire time as she hummed a little tune to herself.

"What the….?" Samantha wondered into the room, "Wow! You've got quite the job at the moment." Katie jumped at the sound of Samantha's voice.

"Oh! You scared me!" Samantha looked at Katie dumbfounded.

"Um, I wasn't being quiet, cuz I get yelled at whenever I supposedly 'sneak' around….cuz I scare people without meaning to…." Samantha pointed out and shrugged.

"Okay, then I didn't hear you." Katie smiled and continued working when Samantha suddenly realized that before she scared Katie, she was humming in her own little world. Samantha quietly and cautiously went over to Katie and put her hand on Katie's forehead.

"Hmmm….You don't have a fever… so you're not sick….what's wrong you're acting funny." Samantha told her as Katie smacked Samantha's hand away from her head.

"Nothing I'm doing better than ever." Katie said straightening herself up, Samantha tried to give her the look of 'spill it' but she didn't catch Katie's eye so they began working on all of the paper work and other stuff they needed to get done for the night.

It was late as Katie and Samantha sat in the Command Room reading, Katie was fighting the urge to sleep while Samantha was mostly awake with a cup of coffee. "Kat? Do you want some coffee?" Samantha asked Katie. Katie looked up from her book that she was trying to read.

"No thanks, I'm fine, just a little sleepy is all." Samantha looked over across the room at Katie who was rubbing her fore head like she had a headache or something. She slowly closed her book and sat up.

"You okay?" Katie nodded and removed her gloves setting them on the table then moved to let her hair down. Once her hair was down she sat back down.

"Do you ever think about life before we got here?" Katie asked Samantha curiously.

"Once in a while, but not a whole lot though. Why do you ask?" Katie shrugged.

"I don't know, just wondering."Katie rubbed her hands together as Samantha watched her. "So….what do we do now? There's nothing going on and we've done everything there is to do." Samantha closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Okay, then we can just sit here and talk." Katie looked at Samantha with a blank look on her face.

"Talk?"

"Yup!"

"About what?" Katie asked Samantha who quickly thought of something good to talk about.

"When you came in tonight you looked like you were sick or something and you didn't give me an adequate answer. Now come on tell me, you know how much I hate being in the dark." Samantha told her little sister. Katie smiled at this.

"I don't like keeping secrets from you or the boys. I guess I'm guilty." Samantha tiled her head and looked at her little sister. "I kissed Bridge." Katie admitted looking away blushing. She closed her eyes waiting for Samantha to begin yelling.

"Okay, that's good, cuz he's been crushing on you. And plus I was beginning to worry it was something really bad." Samantha told her leaning back in her chair. Katie tilted her head at that comment.

"You're not mad? I thought you'd be mad that I didn't tell you when it happened?"  
"No, not really. Heck I'd probably be harder to crack. Plus I should have been able to see the signs." Samantha said as she began to get irritated from the stupid beeping noises that the computer was making. Katie smiled at her sister.

"Truth is I had a crush on him too. He's sweet and so funny." The beeping noises began to annoy Katie as well.

"Yeah I kinda noticed it but then again, I don't realize half the stuff you do. And well I'm sorry about Syd and Z; I don't really understand how girl talk works." Katie giggled at that, a girl that doesn't understand girl talk that was a first.

"It's okay, they didn't mean any harm. Not that I admitted about Bridge and I, what about you and S-K-Y? He has a thing for you." Samantha didn't quite understand what Katie meant or where she was going with it. In all honesty she was completely and utterly confused.

"Really? I seriously think he wants a fist in the face." Samantha told her as she picked up her coffee cup, and then muttered. "He's such an ass." Katie giggled at that.

"My mistake then, it's like being a little kid. You're mean to the one you like." Samantha's eyebrow rose as she drank some of her coffee. After a moment or two, she answered.

"Really? Hunh….whatever, it's so confusing. And he makes me so angry when he picks on you." Samantha told Katie hoping that she used the correct words. Katie just shook her head.

"He's higher ranking than I, there's not much I can do, but to accept it." Samantha snorted at that.

"So, you can accept it, but I won't. I don't care how many things I have to clean or anything of that sort. And just because he has inferiority issue doesn't mean that he has to take it out on us." Samantha answered, a bit crankily.

"Calm down Sammi, its just work. He doesn't hurt or anything. I think it's just the way he is? Sometimes things that happen to people are because of their pasts." Katie replied sounding a bit like a fortune cookie.

"Yeah I guess you're right, it just irritates me to no end." Katie laughed followed by a deep yawn.

"I apologize, I'm really tired." As Samantha started to chuckle she stopped herself as the doors opened and Sky walked in, he was still in his uniform.

"Ladies." Samantha turned her back to him, and began watching the computer once more.

"What are you doing? We are the ones with night duty, not you." Sky looked at the girls.

"What? I'm not allowed to get up and wonder around the base?" Samantha frowned as she answered him.

"In the middle of the night?" Katie watched the two talk back and forth, Sky opened a bottle of juice that he had brought in with him and took a seat away from the pair.

"Anything interesting?" He asked a bit curious. Samantha thought for a second she quite nearly said what she was thinking 'We were doing better till you showed up.' But decided against it.

"No, silent as a mouse." He took a sip from his bottle and looked over at Katie and noticed something odd about her.

"Where are your gloves?" Katie looked down at her bare hands.

"Oh, ummmmm….I took them off. See, I can touch people without powers, but people like us who do, I can't." He looked at his hands and then back at Katie.

"It must be hard. Not to be able to touch the ones you love and care for."

"It is at times. But when I put the gloves on, I'm protecting them from myself." Samantha just raised an eyebrow, and thought to herself, 'Wow, the Tin Man does have a heart….surprisingly.' Sky then brought up another point.

"You know, Bridge can never take his gloves off except to track evil. He can't hurt others, but he can really hurt himself." Samantha and Katie both instantly wanted to hear the story behind that Samantha turned around to face Sky while he began to tell them. Katie listened closely to Sky talk and explain Bridges power, while Samantha started listening but then couldn't as she began to hear voices all around her.

"What's happening?" Samantha muttered as she covered her ears, interrupting Sky, without even realizing it. Katie looked at Samantha in worry, while Sky just sat there with confusion on his face.

"What's going on?" Sky asked, as Katie had gotten up to try to help Samantha.

"Samantha is a bit of a telepath, but she cannot control when or what she sees or hears." Katie explained. Sky watched Katie trying to comfort Samantha, as he watched the young Green Ranger struggle to regain control; it was like a stab in the chest for him. He had never understood them, but now he was able to get a look into their world, their pain.

"Samantha….."He got up and joined Katie in helping Samantha calm down enough to regain control. Katie's hand hovered just above Samantha's shoulder since she wasn't wearing her gloves, she couldn't touch her.

"Take a deep breath, it'll pass I promise." Seeing that Katie couldn't touch her, Sky took over.

"It'll be okay." He placed a hand on her other shoulder to calm her down.

"need….to…stop…."Samantha muttered trying to regain control, "get……out……" She barely felt their hands but she was able to sense their emotions, and she tired her hardest to keep out of their thoughts, she didn't want and they didn't need her to get in there. Sky looked at her in confusion he didn't quite understand what was going on. Katie desperately wanted it to end, but she had only two choices, she could have Samantha wait it out or take the more painful route and take Samantha's powers from her. She watched her sister fight to regain control when a very sleepy Bridge wandered into the room in his pajamas.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Sky shook his head at Bridge's questions.  
"I don't know. She's a telepath, and she can't control it." Bridge looked at Samantha in worry as he got down on his knees in front of her to try to help.

"Take a deep breath and try to clear your mind of everything. No voices, nothing." Samantha shut her eyes and tried her hardest to focus and do as he said. Samantha took very deep breaths as she tried to block everyone out of her head. Slowly, she began to relax; her breathing had slowed to calm steady breaths and looked to everyone as if she were sleeping. Bridge looked at to check and make sure she had gained control. Katie stood up and went to face the corner wall, covering her mouth as not to alarm them of her tears. Watching Samantha struggle with her powers make her feel weak, as if there was nothing she could do to help.

"Ugh…."Samantha muttered as she opened her eyes, at first it was all blurry, but soon she was able to focus. She put her hands on her knees to keep herself from falling out of the chair.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked he was worried because he had never seen anything like that happen before, and he wanted to know why it had happened. Bridge looked at Samantha and tilted his head waiting for her to speak.

"I'm fine now. Sorry bout that." Sky quickly realized that he still had his hand on her shoulder he removed it and stood up while he did he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Glad you're feeling better now." Bridge waved a hand in Samantha's face.

"Can you see this clearly? No blurriness?" Samantha shook her head no.

"No it's all clear." Samantha said she looked up.

"Just sit here for a while till everything stops spinning." Bridge told her, and even though she knew that they were trying to help she was getting irritated at the fact that they now know more about her telepathy.

"I think we need an explanation." Sky spoke up, and as he did Samantha looked down at her shoes; she refused to look up at them.

"Being telekinetic, I've always been a little bit of a telepathic. But it's very rare for it come up and run loose." Samantha told them. While Samantha rested for a moment, Bridge looked over his shoulder to see Katie with her back to the others. He could sense her feelings inside her; fear, sadness, and relief. He wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to be alone or if she wanted to be held close. Sky saw Bridge looking at Katie.

"Go ahead buddy." Bridge nodded his thanks to Sky, he got up and wandered over to Katie, he paused for a moment before he touched her shoulder.

"Katie?" His voice was sweet and warming to her, "Come on." He said as he opened his arms. After he whipped away her tears she slowly turned to face him. She looked at him silently for a moment.

"I can't get near you." She told him as he looked back at her with confusion on his face.

"Why?" She showed him her hands and he understood what she meant. After a few minutes of a bit of an awkward silence, Sky noticed the time.

"You guys are off duty now." Katie and Samantha both looked up at the clock.

"Oh, yeah." Samantha said, as Katie walked over to the table and put her gloves back on.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you in a bit." Samantha slowly stood up, and nodded her head.

"Be back in a few minutes." Samantha said as she began to walk out of the room. As she did Sky, began to follow her, she sensed that someone was following; she turned around and looked at Sky with her hands on her hips. "No, I don't need a baby sitter." Sky shook his head, she didn't get it.

"I'm not here to babysit you Cadet; I'm here to tell you that….I think you should pay a visit to Kat today. None of us knew about you being a telepath and I think it would be wise to inform Kat." Samantha looked at him.

"Why do you care?" She stalked away leaving him in the hall looking like an idiot. He shook his head and whispered to himself.

"Because I really do care." He turned away from her retreating form and headed back into the Command Room. Katie on the other hand was in the Shower Room.

Katie quickly got into the shower before anyone could see her, she was still upset about the fact she wasn't able to help her big Sister out. She let the hot water run on her, at least the hot water helped her calm down some. She was still worried about Samantha; it seemed that when her telepathy appeared it got stronger and stronger each time. Causing Samantha to lose control more and more, but what could she do? It seemed to her that there was nothing she could possibly do especially with her power. She thought about it while she took her shower. Soon she was done and she went to her room that she shared with Samantha. Samantha was sitting on her bed waiting for Katie.  
"Yo." Samantha said as she looked down on the floor watching Butterfingers play with something shiny.

"Samantha, I'm worried." Katie admitted, Samantha just nodded her head as she knew why she was worried. And she knew that she should go and see Kat, but she didn't want to go.

"I know, and Sky, kinda suggested that I go and see Kat…." Samantha muttered knowing that Katie was probably going to make her go even if she tried to avoid it. Katie looked at Samantha with a look on her face that Samantha knew meant, that if she didn't she'd be in big trouble.

"He's right. You need to go and see someone about it." Samantha slouched even more, as she sighed.

"Okay, fine. You win." Katie giggled at Samantha when she realized something. Samantha had finally looked up at Katie. "What's the giggling for?"

"You said Sky suggested that you go see Kat right?" Samantha nodded her head in a slight confusion. "You so don't get it? Do you?"

"No, and I think we'd better go to bed, cuz right now I don't care to know."

**The next morning…..**

Katie was having a heck of a time trying to get Samantha to just go and see Kat.

"Come, on Sammi, maybe Sky's right." Katie said trying her hardest to convince her Samantha. Her sister shook her head.

"NO!"

"Please?" Katie was extremely close to giving up and returning to the Common Room when Samantha gave up.

"FINE! I'll go, but if she has to stab me with a needle, you are so dead."

Samantha and Katie had finally left their room to pay a visit to Kat. Once they had got there, Kate inspected Samantha. "Okay, Samantha I want you to move this book with your mind." Samantha looked at the book for a moment, then the book slowly levitated off of the table, but it was extremely unsteady, and fell to the floor. Kat shook her head and proceeded to try to figure out what was going on. "Hmm, lay down here and we'll take a brain scan." Kat took a deep breath as she prepared Samantha's brain scan, while Samantha was thinking this was exactly why she hated going to see the doctor, willingly. Meanwhile the others were all waiting outside the Hospital Wing. Commander Cruger walked past them.

"Rangers." He entered the Hospital Wing, when Samantha noticed him come in she banged her head against the table. "So, what's going on?" Cruger asked, as Kat finished prepping for the brain scan.

"Let's see sir, um, I'm getting a brain scan because I seem to be a bit of a telepath and we're trying to figure out if that is what's wrong, though I wish I had a concussion instead." Samantha answered even though she knew that the question was directed towards Kat. Cruger looked down at the Cadet; he could tell that she wasn't happy about the brain scan.

"Continue with the brain scan Dr. Manx." With that Cruger left the room to allow Kat time to work. Samantha began to fidget until she noticed the scanner began to move. Flashes of bright lights blinded Samantha as it began to take pictures of her brain waves. Kat watched on the screen and what she saw shocked her. As she looked closer at the photo scans, but they just confirmed it. After a short while Samantha was pulled back out of the scanner. Kat looked at her as she sat up.

"Samantha I'm very sorry, but there is a problem with your powers…." Samantha immediately cut her off there.

"What? Farquad only injected me with one power not multiple." Kat sighed at Samantha's response.

"That's the problem, the only reason why you and the others lived, was because you already had powers that were not fully developed. I'm afraid that you'll have complications later on as this progress." Samantha sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay, that does make sense. So, now I'm gonna have even more problems. Okay, okay. I understand." Kat was surprised at how well Samantha seemed to be taking it. Kat turned away for a moment and then turned back to Samantha.

"Do you have any other problems?" Samantha shook her head.

"No, none that I know of." Samantha answered; Kat nodded her head at that.

"You can go." As Samantha left she passed Cruger, he seemed concerned as he shut the door behind him. She stood with the other rangers as they tried to hear them talking, but even though they couldn't hear them; they knew that it couldn't be any good.

"So what's up?"Robert asked as he looked at Samantha, as did all of the rangers.

"Oh nothin much cept I found out I'm a bigger freak than we originally thought I was." Samantha told them as if it didn't bug her.

"You're cracking jokes? When this could be serious?" Jack asked her, as she shrugged.

"What? I've chosen not to let it bother me. Do you have a problem with that?" They all shrugged, Samantha did have a point. As they stood there, Tyler caught sight of Syd's watch.

"Even though we're all dying to hear about Samantha's well being. We won't have a well being unless we get to class on time."Tyler stated as he pointed at the clock on the wall that showed that they had five minutes till their class began.

"Shit!" Robert yelled. At that the whole C-squad scattered in a mad rush to get their homework and get to class. Z looked at her teammates in confusion.

"And who's their teacher?"

"Cheever."


	13. Chapter 11 Undercover Secrects

**Chapter 11 Undercover Secrets**

It had been a week since C-squad had returned to school, with Mrs. Cheever as their teacher. She was strict and they did learn a lot, but she wasn't as bad as they had initially thought. The class room was silent as they worked on their class work, but the silence was broken by the ringing of the only telephone in the room. C-squad barely looked up as Mrs. Cheever crossed the room to answer the telephone.

"Hello?" After a moment or two of silence she responded, "Now Sir? They are in class….Yes Sir." Robert and Tyler exchanged looks; they knew exactly who she was talking to. As Cheever hung up the phone Katie and Samantha both looked up. When Mrs. Cheever was sure she had their full attention she began. "I want you to finish your assignments as soon as possible. Cruger wants to see you in the Command Room immediately. You are Dismissed." There was a slight rush to write down the work that they needed to finish before the next class period. As they shoved their books into their bags they ran out the door and down the hall to the Command Room.

The doors opened as C-squad ran into the Command room where they found B-squad standing at attention. "Aw, C-squad glad that you could join us." Cruger said nodding to them, as they followed B-squad's example and stood at attention.

"What seems to be the problem Sir?" Robert asked sounding more mature than usual. Cruger looked at him and then to the others.

"Fugilit is our problem; he's wanted throughout the galaxy for theft, importing stolen goods, and murder." There was a bit of silence before Sky spoke up, he glanced at C-squad before speaking.

"Sir, I think it would be best if C-squad did not participate in this mission, they're young and this could turn on us." Samantha's mouth dropped in shock and anger.

"Too young? Who does he think he is?" She quietly questioned in anger. Tyler elbowed her lightly before she said or did something that would get her into trouble.

"Calm down." Tyler muttered as Cruger nodded his head in agreement with Sky.

"I agree Cadet Tate, but in this case you'll need the help of Cadet McQuade." Sky's normal professional look quickly turned into one of confusion.

"McQuade? Sir…" Sky began and then was cut off by Cruger.

"Are you questioning my judgment Cadet?" Sky quickly shook his head no, as Samantha took a breath and spoke up.

"Sir, exactly what is Cadet Tate and I am going to be doing?" Samantha asked curiously, Cruger looked at the two Rangers.

"You'll be going undercover together. Cadet Tate is SPD's top fighter and you Cadet are SPD's top disguise." They both stood there in slight confusion, then Samantha realized what Cruger just said a bit quicker than everyone else, and she looked at Katie, Tyler, and Robert.

"Okay, who said something about the Spring Musicals?" She asked them, Tyler and Robert took a step back leaving Katie out in the open.

"I'm sorry, but I was working on the profiles for Kat and Boom." Katie said shrugging; Samantha's hand instantly met her forehead.  
"Oh, okay I guess this is what I get for constantly singing the songs from the musicals and annoying you guys with em..." Samantha mumbled the last bit as Robert raised his hand.

"Katie's done Musicals too Commander." She turned to look at Robert.

"Robert?" Tyler decided to say something else as well.

"She's done a lot too."  
"Tyler." The two boys looked at Katie, and shrugged.

"What? It's true after all." Robert told her, as Samantha shook her head.

"Whatever." Samantha said as she looked back at Cruger and changed the topic back towards the mission. "I have only one more question, what kind of undercover is it?"

**Getting Ready…..**

Samantha had finally left the Syd and Z's room after an hour; she was immediately bombarded by Robert and Tyler, as she tried to sneak down to the Changing Rooms.

"So, who's your inspiration?" Tyler asked, while Robert was having fantasies of who Samantha might be trying to look like.

"Yeah, like what movie star?" Samantha rolled her eyes as she meet up with Katie, she flipped her head down to remove the towel off of her head and began to dry it.

"Hmm…movie star? Well, let's just say I like Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider." She told them as she looked up at them with her hair being a lot longer than it was when they had seen her last. They stared at her for a moment. "What? In Tomb Raider the main character is a female and she plays with explosives."

"Dude, not that, you have long hair." Robert said as he tried to stop staring.

"Samantha," Katie began, "You look like your sisters." Samantha sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Great, well now I've thought up of a different name to use."

"What's the name?" Tyler asked, a bit curious.

"Lindsay……" Samantha thought for a moment, "Lindsay Marie."

"Your sister?" Tyler asked, "You're using your sister's name." Samantha looked at him.

"Yes, because it has been proven that under pressure it is easier to take on the personality of someone you know, than try to make one up at the last minute." Samantha schooled them. Tyler and Robert both snickered.

"Okay luck with that then." Robert told her, as Katie hit both of them on the arm, and shooed them away.

"Get out now." Robert rolled his eyes at that.

"Sorry Mom." Both of the boys ran to go bug Sky. Samantha watched the boys run down the hall as she shook her head at the two.

"Ignore them. Now, you need a very nice dress." Samantha rolled her eyes and growled, clearly not happy about having to wear a poofy dress.

"Do I have to?" Katie nodded her head, knowing that Samantha didn't want to wear a dress.

"If this is going to work, then yes." Samantha hung her head, and half heartily tried to argue with Katie.

"I quit here and now." Katie laughed at Samantha's pitiful attempt.

"Get in there and pick something out."

**Meanwhile….**

Sky was in the Changing Room getting ready. Jack and Bridge sat and waited for him to come out.

"How can Cruger partner me up with her? She's going to ruin the mission." Sky growled from behind the door, Bridge quickly answered back.

"She might surprise you." Sky paused in the Changing Room, when he heard what Bridge said. He thought for a moment, so far she had surprised him in many different ways, though he wasn't going to admit it any time soon.

"How'd you know Bridge?" Bridge just shrugged.

"Know, I don't think I know I kinda just sense it." Bridge tried to explain.

"Hmm…ya know I'm sensing that you like Katie." Jack brought up something that he wanted a straight answer from Bridge, not one of his confusing Bridge answers.

"What do you mean?" Bridge asked trying to act like he didn't quite know what Jack was talking about. Jack looked at Bridge and crossed his arms.

"You know what I mean. The sneaking around, the little smiles and waves, come on you can't keep it a secret forever." Sky could over hear them talking and he too wanted an answer.

"Come on Bridge! Spill it!" Bridge was getting extremely tired of it all, and he knew that he might just end up regretting telling them, but it was about time to end the constant prodding and poking.

"Okay, Katie and I have been seeing each other."

"And?" Sky asked, as he still was digging through the clothes to find something to wear. Bridge looked at his hands.

"She and I have been sneaking away to spend time together, and…." Jack looked a little confused as Bridge continued to speak. "We are kinda dating."

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" Sky asked through the door.

"Well, she, or I haven't exactly asked if she or I wanted to date."

"Okay, well that sounds confusing." Jack stated as he looked at the door that Sky should be finding something to wear. "Hey, Sky how's it going in there?" Sky looked down at all of the suits and nice clothes on the floor.

"Do you really want to know?" Sky asked as he rather quickly changed the subject back to Bridge. "So are you dating her or not?" Bridge placed his head in his hands.

"I honestly don't know." Jack looked at him curiously.

"How can you not know?" Bridge lost his patience, which hardly ever happened, by losing his patience he finally spilled over.

"I kissed her, I've been sneaking away to kiss her. That's why I was late getting back to the base that night." Sky shook his head.

"It's against Regulations Bridge, you know that."

**In the Girls Dressing Room…**

Tempers were running very high, and Katie was getting ready to force Samantha to wear a Bright Pink dress for the hell of it. Quite nearly every single dress she had tried on, was rejected and if it wasn't rejected the top fell off of her. Thankfully Syd and Z came by to see how it was going.

"Hey, how's it going? Have you found a dress?" Syd asked, as Samantha walked out of the changing room to show Katie another dress that was too big for her.

"Terrible, why is it that nearly every dress is made for someone that has boobies?" Samantha asked as she pulled the top up, and Katie calmly walked over and smacked her upside the head. "Ouch!" Z laughed a little before coming up with something that might just work.  
"I have an idea, turn around." Samantha rolled her eyes and turned around so that her back was toward Z, she felt her tugging at the dress to pull it and make it a little snugger. "Hmm…." Syd looked at the black dress Samantha was wearing and knew that there might be a green dress somewhere, as she walked into the changing room. After digging around she found what she was looking for.

"Yes, here it is." She said as she walked back out, with a green dress in her arms. Samantha's eyes grew huge.

"OOOHH! MINE!" Z stopped tugging at the dress and looked up.

"Okay, you're starting to sound a lot like that Stickyfingers." Z told Samantha, who had just taken the dress away from Syd and walked back into the dressing room.

"Happy now?" Katie asked glad that Samantha wouldn't end up complaining that she couldn't find the color of dress she wanted.

"Very much So!" Samantha responded as she quickly changed. Her quick response made all of the girls chuckle. As Samantha was changing Z changed the subject.

"So, what's up with you and Bridge?" She asked Katie, who promptly blushed and hoped that Samantha could help her out.  
"Sammi!" Katie hollered out, hoping for some kind of help.

"What, the dress is stuck on my head! And I can't help ya there!" Syd and Z looked at one another noticing Katie's very quick reaction.

"So? What's up with you and Bridge?" Z asked once more, Katie kept on blushing but she quickly calmed herself.

"Nothing. Why?" She answered Z's question with another question.

"Come on you can tell us we're not going to tell anyone." Syd reassured Katie trying to get more out of the young Red Ranger. Katie shook her head.   
"I don't know what you're talking about." She told them once again.

"So you're saying that the little waves, smiles, giggles, and the quick shout for Samantha to help you is nothing?" Syd asked, as she raised an eyebrow. "It seems to me that you have a crush." She took a deep breath, being under pressure was hard for her and she had to crack at some point.

"Maybe I do, so what?" Samantha could hear the whole thing, and she knew that Katie didn't want to tell them much more but she knew that they would probably bug Katie more latter on when she goes undercover.

"We think it's cute." Z told Katie as Samantha came out of the changing room, not looking like herself.

"See, do I pass inspection?" Samantha asked as she caught sight of the time. "Cac." She quickly strapped her morpher on to her thigh, before running out of the room. With Syd, Z, and Katie in tow.

**In the Command Room…**

Sky, Bridge, Tyler, Robert and Jack walked into the Command Room. They all were looking as they normally did in their uniforms, except for Sky. He looked very different compared to what he normally looked like, causing some of the Cadets to take a second look at the Blue Ranger. He was wearing a black tux, with a dark blue button up shirt underneath, and a frown on his face, needless to say he was not very happy about the fact that he had to wear a tux.

"Cadet Tate, where is Ms. McQuade?" Cruger asked, as Sky's frown deepened. He really didn't want to answer Cruger's question, and he also really didn't want to go out on a mission with a liability.

"I don't know Sir. As usual she's late and most likely unprepared." At that the doors opened and a girl with long dark hair entered, and as she tried to take a quick side step, she stepped on the hem of her dress and fell flat on her face. Z, Syd, and Katie followed the girl in shaking their heads as a whistle pierced the air, followed by a dirty look coming from Samantha.

"Woah! Samantha is that you?" Bridge asked pointing at her, "Or are you a duplicate of her with longer hair? Then again you could be…" Jack quickly stopped Bridge before he said something stupid.

"Bridge it's just Samantha."

"Yeah, but there is such a thing as a Skin-Walker…" Katie walked out from behind Samantha, causing Bridge to stop talking once he had spotted her. Syd and Z exchanged looks as they noticed Katie's affect on Bridge, and Bridge's affect on Katie.

"Dudes, it's me in a dress. I am a girl, so I'm allowed to look wear a one. No need to freak out." Samantha told them as she stood back up quickly dusting off the front of her dress. They all was either laughing at the fact that she fell flat on her face, or that they still were getting smart alick responses from her.

"Sam, nice face plant!" Robert laughed at her as she glared at him.

"I know where you all sleep." She threatened, which didn't have much effect on them. Cruger cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright, now that you are both here, do you remember your mission?" Cruger asked them as the quickly answered him.

"Yes Sir! We are to evaluate and not follow into action unless otherwise needed."Cruger smiled at the two.

"Good now get going." Once Sky and Samantha had left the Command Center, Cruger directed his attention to the rest of the squads. "Now, I want you to watch those two." Tyler looked at Cruger; he wanted to know as much as he could possibly know, especially since he knew that at least one of the people they were going to be watching has a very short temper.

"Do we split up or stay together?" Cruger looked at him, as both squads wanted to know the answer to Tyler's question.

"I want you to stay together as one team of Rangers." Jack stepped forward.

"Why don't we split up and surrounded the building Sir? We'd have more of a visual than if we were all stuck together."  
"That's true, but we cannot risk the chance of Samantha or Sky seeing one of you, and possibly blowing their cover."

**Sky and Samantha….**

As Sky and Samantha got into the parking garage, Samantha began to laugh slightly. Sky was trying his hardest to be serious and be as professional as possible, but he couldn't help but wonder what or who she was laughing at.

"What's so funny Cadet?" Samantha quickly stopped laughing and looked at him with an irrated look on her face.

"Because I can. And stop calling me Cadet! I have a name and it's Samantha." She thought for a second before getting into his face and pointing a finger at him. "And by the way, the name I'm using is Lindsay Marie."

"Well that's a stupid name." Sky said rolling his eyes as they got to the car that they were using for the night.

"So, I don't care. So stick that in your juice box and sux it." Samantha snapped as she opened up the car door and climbed in, slamming the door in Sky's face. As Sky walked around the car he shook his head, knowing that this was going to be a very long night. The car ride to The Galleria was a very quiet one; both couldn't believe that they had both pretty much volunteered to go undercover together.

When they had finally arrived at The Galleria Sky got out first and quickly went to the passenger side to open the door for Samantha. But to his surprise she was already out and walking towards the entrance of The Galleria. He still didn't quite understand her completely, but for some unknown reason he actually liked her independence and willingness to be different. Once the two were far apart they put their hearing devices in their ear.

"Can you two hear us?" Bridge yelled into a microphone, they were in an old building across the street and had seen the pair arrive. Samantha stomped her foot, the only thing she could do without attracting attention to herself.

"Are you trying to make me deaf? Yes I can hear you!" Samantha didn't quite yell but she spoke softly and emphases the words that she knew would make them realize that they were being too loud. Sky was having the exact same problem.

"Bridge, stop fooling around!" The two entered The Galleria and went their separate ways. From across the street Tyler was watching them from one of the windows.

"Do you think they can do this? You know without killing one another?" Tyler asked, glancing at the others. Syd just kept on filing her nails.

"I don't know. Bridge, isn't this the first time Sky's ever done something like this, undercover?" Bridge looked at Syd since the two of them have known Sky since they were in D-squad.

"Yes, I think this is his first time." He said as she scratched the back of his head. Jack looked back at the pair that had just entered The Galleria.

"Okay then we're done for." He said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Katie what ya looking at?" Robert asked Katie who was working on a laptop; she barely looked up as she answered.

"Samantha decided that it would be 'smarter' if we also had a video feed….though she probably won't quite remember that she is sending me it." Katie answered, as Tyler thought for a moment.

"Let me guess she stole the idea from I spy?" Tyler asked, Katie as just nodded. Robert looked over her shoulder.

"You sure know how to do some fancy stuff with a computer." Bridge wandered over and took a seat next to her and looked at the screen. As they watched the computer they were starting to wander, they saw Sky heading towards the center of the crowd, and a group of giggling girls.

"Where's the feed coming from?" Bridge asked Katie, as she got the microphone for Samantha out.

"Her eye, we're borrowing some surveillance equipment." Katie explained, as she pulled the microphone closer. "Samantha, its Katie, you need to talk to other girls. I know you don' like to, but you needed to do it. Okay." Their video feed went upward, Katie picked up the microphone again. "Hey! Don't you roll your eyes on me."

Samantha walked on over to the group of girls to talk and gossip. The whole group became silent as Samantha walked over.  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" One of them asked Samantha just shook her head.

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, did The Master ask you to come? Because I don't seem to recognize you." A more alien looking woman asked.

"The Master?" Samantha asked, "Sorry I don't know who you're talking about. But I did get an invitation from some gentleman asking me to come, though I can't remember what he looks like." Samantha answered, as she looked at the rest of them waiting for a bit of an explanation.

"The Master runs this place." A red head explained, "And The Master only hires us for our talents. I'm an explosives expert. Along with other things." She told Samantha. "I'm Laura, what's your name?" Samantha grinned a little.

"Lindsay Marie." She began to chat with the girls as Sky was standing alone in the crowed of people getting himself a drink. He looked around for the criminal, but the room was very crowded making it very hard for him to see three feet away. He barely saw Samantha chatting, but then he caught a glance of his quarry. An alien walked nearby, he was minding his own business or at least that's what it looked like to most, Sky knew otherwise.

"I have Fugilit in sight." He reported in to the squad, he spoke quietly so that he wouldn't get any kind of attention drawn to himself.

"This is so boring." Robert said looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of something interesting to do. Katie was still working on the laptop when she had an idea.

"Does anyone know how to hack into The Galleria's mainframe?" Bridge scooted closer to her as he answered.

"I do." Z and Syd looked at each other with a look saying that she does like him, as the two moved closer together. As Bridge worked on Katie's computer trying to get into the mainframe of The Galleria, Syd and Z decided that it was getting close to time that they knew what was going on between the two.

"Okay, so what exactly is going on between you two?" Syd asked hoping that she didn't have to go in depth and explain what she was talking about. Immediately Bridge and Katie looked up, with a bit of confusion on their faces.

"We're trying to hack. Actually Bridge is hacking, and I'm trying to learn how to hack just in case." Katie quickly answered fully knowing that it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Katie, we know you're hiding something and you have told Samantha. But we've pestered Samantha and all she has told us is to 'shove it' and then she said something in Irish." Tyler told Katie encouraging Robert to start annoying Katie and Bridge.

"Yeah, come on! You've told Samantha, why can't you tell us?" Robert asked, and then he directed his attention to Bridge. "Bridge your turning bright red! You too Katie!" Jack decided that he wanted in, Bridge still haven't given him an answer that had satisfied him.

"Okay, both of you. Enough is enough. Something's going on here and we want to know. You can't keep secrets from us forever." Jack said as he crossed his arms. Katie looked over at Bridge, she didn't know what to say, and the only person that she had told wasn't able to help her out of the situation she had seemed to gotten herself into.

"Well…what's wrong….with being….good friends?" Bridge stuttered as he too was feeling uncomfortable about the whole conversation. Z decided that she should help them out.

"Gee, all we want to know if you two are dating or not. We have been trying to let you two tell us on your own time. But…." She left the last bit for them to interpret on their own. After a moment or two Bridge finally spoke up.

"I'm in!" He told them, they all sighed in irritation that once again the two had manage to evade answering their questions. As he typed he pulled up the feeds from the cameras that were placed around the building, they had quickly saw Samantha, and Sky though the two were very far apart. Tyler leaned over the two trying to get a better look at one of the images on the computer.

"Look at this guy here, he's kind of strange." Katie asked Bridge to focus the camera, the closer they looked the clearer it became. "Is that him?" B-squad also crowded around the laptop looking at the image in question.

"Yes. That's him. But he's in his alien for and he also has a human form, but we don't know what it is yet." Jack told them, as Bridge grabbed the microphone for Sky's ear piece.

"Good, job Sky. Keep an eye on him, we're not sure what's going to happen. And we haven't told Samantha that he also has an alternate form." Sky quickly made up his mind, it could be a bad or good decision but it was his to make since he was out in the field, and they weren't.

"Do not tell her about that." Sky told them as they watched him follow the alien, who was going outside.

Samantha saw Sky following an alien and decided that it was time she did something more than pretend to be interested in the ramblings about how great The Master is. "Excuse me I need to get a breath of fresh air." She went outside and tried to follow Sky, until he turned around and grabbed her arm stopping her.  
"Where are you going?" Sky demanded not really wanting an answer because he already knew the answer she probably was going to give him. "I am following the criminal; if I need back up I'll call for you. Wait inside." Samantha pulled her arm from his grasp and crossed her arms 'Me, wait? Yeah, right.' Samantha thought as he left to follow the criminal once more. After a few minutes she began following Sky once more, causing the rest of B and C squad to groan as they watched, they knew that it wasn't going to be good. Rather quickly a hand reached out of the darkness roughly grabbing Samantha's upper arm. "Cadet, I ordered to you wait inside." Sky said as he roughly shoved her up against the wall. She glared back at him, she knew that there were things that she didn't know about the mission, and she had learned a lot more about 'The Master' than he did, but if he wasn't going to tell her a whole lot, she was going to do the same.

"Why should I wait? You'll need me." Samantha snapped as his grip on her arm tightened.

"He's very dangerous, and not to mention he has a human form as well." He whispered to her before letting her go and returning to the shadows. Samantha just stomped her foot in irritation before returning to the annoying girls and their mindless chatter about 'The Master.'

While the B and C squad watched they just shook their heads knowing full well that they were mostly likely going to end up fighting each other instead of the criminal. After watching that Katie stood up, opened the door and left, somehow Bridge was able to read her mind. "Katie!" He quickly handed the laptop to Tyler and ran out the door followed by Z and Syd. Katie was walking down the stairs when Bridge called to her again. "Katie! Katie wait!" She turned to look at him.

"I can't wait Bridge something is going to go terribly wrong." He walked down to her and took her hand.

"Everything's going to be just fine." The girls watched from above as the two talked.

Sky was nowhere to be found, not even the cameras monitoring The Galleria could find him. Though a while latter he reappeared inside The Galleria. It seemed to Samantha as if Sky was lost and confused, if she had to guess at what had happened, Sky had probably lost Fugilit outside. Samantha chuckled a little causing a few of the girls that she was hanging around to look at her.

"By the way, what's your specialty?" Samantha's attention returned once again to the annoying girls, she quickly told them what she could do, though she knew that they probably wanted some kind of proof.

"I acquire things that people don't want to be acquired." She told them. The alien seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"A thief eh? You know what's said about thieves." Samantha tiled her head in mock confusion.

"No I don't know what's said about thieves. Please enlighten me." Samantha knew that the alien assumed things, and that it annoyed her when she had to repeat or explain something she had said.  
"You can never trust a thief." Samantha grinned, as she came up with a quick come back.

"Oh, okay. I'll try to remember that." Samantha told her, obviously making the alien a bit angry. Though she didn't care she was still laughing about the fact that Sky Tate had lost the criminal, she thought it was hilarious that he messed up. But what she didn't know was that there was a high probability that it was going to bite her in the butt latter on. "But what you seem to forget is that fact that Hell hath no fury such as a Woman scorned. Excuse me." Samantha said as she got up and walked over to the bar.

By that time Katie and Bridge had went back up into the room where everyone was waiting for them. "So, you have decided to come back." Jack observed.

"Yes, until Samantha decides to do something stupid." Katie told them as B-squad looked at her in a bit of confusion.

"Stupid?" Z asked.

"Yup! Samantha always does something stupid until she realizes that she needs to be responsible. But if it's just her, then that's when you get the suicidal stunts." Tyler explained, as both he and Robert realized why Katie had tried to leave. Robert could tell that they didn't quite understand what Tyler meant by 'suicidal stunts' so he decided to elaborate.

"Like, for example, she'd jump off of a cliff as long as there was water, no matter how many times we'd tell her that it wasn't smart. Or, we'd both run across the street when cars are coming." Robert explained, as they began to understand what they meant.

"So that's why she didn't want the Red Ranger position, she'd have to be responsible." Jack realized, as the C-squad laughed at him.

"No, she's slightly crazy, and most of her plans to capture a criminal would put us in danger or in a world of hurt." Tyler explained the B-squad didn't quite understand that there wasn't a definite leader in their squad. After what had happened they had an unspoken agreement that the person that will lead would be the one best suited for what was going on. Katie decided it was time that they checked on Samantha and Sky, as she took her laptop back from Tyler she hoped that they were getting along and not getting ready to throw punches at each other.

Samantha was getting a drink when a good looking guy walked next to her and smiled. And soon she heard a voice through the microphone, Katie's voice "Flirt with him. Just act like your sisters when they think or talk about a cute guy." Samantha also heard Syd and Z giggling, she hopped that they were giggling about a boy or something, and not her. Samantha flipped her long hair in irritation, though she never showed it on her face, which was a feat in its self, she batted her eyes at the guy, and tried not to overdo it, she didn't need a creepy stalker to follow her around.

"Hey Cutie! How about you sit down and have a drink with me?" He asked as Samantha smiled and shook her head yes, he took her hand and led her to a circular table that wasn't being occupied. As they sat down, Sky caught a glimpse of Samantha having a drink with some guy with orange hair. He really wanted to go over there and break it up he began to walk over there until. He heard a voice coming through his ear piece.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked through the microphone. "Just let Samantha do what she's doing." Sky slightly shook his head and once again began looking for Fugilit although he kept at least one eye on Samantha.

"By the way I'm Thomas." He said as one of his hands wandered to her bare leg, causing her to have to compress the urge to slap the guy silly. But she began to giggle a little and tried to keep her cool, not to mention keep her cover.

"Aww, that's a nice name, I'm Lindsay." The only thought going through her head was 'Why did I wear this dress? It has a very long slit and the black one had no slit. Wait I know why, because it's green and I can get to my morpher easier.' She reminded herself, as she caught sight of Sky looking around. As she directed her attention back to Thomas, and laughed at one of his lame comments about some high ranking official that she didn't know, and didn't care to know about. Sky turned his head and saw Samantha laughing and enjoying the guy's company, his stomach turned but what he didn't know or couldn't tell was that Samantha was about ready to blow her cover. Sky tired to keep his focus at the job at hand, finding Fugilit, but his attention kept on wandering back to Samantha. Each time he looked back at her he became even more upset, and he began to wander closer to her. He had no idea what came over him, and both B and C squad didn't understand what was going on when he suddenly got up and made his move. Everything was going rather smoothly, that is until Sky made contact with Samantha.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked the guy with the orange hair, as he received a subtle look of 'what are you doing' from Samantha.

"No, it is not." Thomas replied, as he put an arm around Samantha making it look like they were a couple, trying to give Sky a hint that she was his. In response Samantha slightly raised her eyebrow before going with it, even though she knew that she was going to be allowed to forget about it later on. After a few minutes of silence at Sky decided to speak up and break the silence.

"Hello." Thomas looked at Sky and then back at Samantha, he pulled her a bit closer before leaning in, kissing her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Let's ditch this looser." Samantha silently smiled as they both got up and left for the balcony. It took a very short amount of time before Sky became 'jealous' and a bit 'worried about her' so he silently followed them outside.

Jack, Robert, Tyler, Z and Syd were crowded around Bridge and Katie of whom was watching Samantha and Sky through all of the cameras that they could get. "This is getting good." Z commented as they watched what was happening.

"Yeah, it's better than a Reality TV show." Syd said as they all stared at the screen.

"Samantha is going to break that guy's arm." Katie muttered while the boys nodded their heads.

"Oh, yeah he has so broken her limited touch rule." Robert said as Tyler frowned.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't castrated him yet." Tyler replied slightly afraid of what else might happen, he didn't know why but he had a really bad feeling.

"You know we should probably do a check on this guy." Jack suggested, though he was enjoying watching Sky's and Samantha's reactions. Katie looked over at Bridge slightly confused and worried.

"Bridge? Have you and the others came across Fugilit before?" Jack stopped watching the live video feed and looked over at Katie.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we have. What are you thinking?" Jack asked confused as to what she was asking. Katie returned her attention back to Bridge.

"Have you read his aura before?" Bridge rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment and then nodded. Tyler quickly realized where she was going with her train of thought.

"You should read Thomas's if you can." Bridge looked at the screen and then back at the squads.

"I can, but I need to be able to see him, even if I seem him right now? Maybe a window or something? Openspace?" Bridge answered, everyone thought for a moment, when they got there they had looked around to see the layout of the building.

"In this grimy place, I remember seeing a room with the view of a balcony. Um, one more floor up and it's the farthest room to the Left." Syd told Bridge, she shuddered as she remembered how dirty that room was. Katie and Bridge then had the same thought.

"Thanks Syd!" They ran down the hall together, and when they got to the room they tried to open it and they realized that it was locked.

"Crap." Katie muttered under her breath, and then she remembered something. _'"Woa, Bob come look at this!" Samantha halfway shouted to Robert. He came on over and looked at what Samantha was showing him. "Awww! She's sleeping." Robert said as they both looked at her. Samantha sat down next to Katie wondering why she fell asleep in the Common Room but what needed to happen was someone to wake Katie up…. "Sis," Samantha softly said as she shook Katie awake. "Kat it's morning you need to get up." Katie sat up although groggy.'_ Samantha had shaken her just the other night, touching her bare skin; Katie looked at the door knob as she removed her glove on her right hand. Bridge looked at her curiously as to what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" She focused all her energy on the lock until they heard it click open.

"Samantha inadvertently shared her powers with me, when she shook me awake." Katie answered as they entered the room. She found herself having to use the walls of the room to stay on her feet. Bridge noticed this as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady, Katie only nodded.

"Just a little tired is all." Bridge sympathetically nodded his head as they walked closer to the only window in the room.

"Look there's Samantha." He pointed out to Katie. He removed his gloves and waved his hand in the air to get an aura reading, Katie waited for him as she felt her strength returning to her.

"Well? Is it him or not?" Bridge stared at Samantha and the person in question with a frown, causing Katie to start to worry.

"Yes, it is. We need to get Samantha away from him or something." At that they ran back to the room where everyone else was sitting, waiting for an answer. "It's him." At that Tyler immediately grabbed the microphone for Sky.

"Uh, Sky. We have a problem." Jack grabbed the microphone away from Tyler and got straight to the point.

"The guy Samantha is with, he's the human form of Fugilit." Robert looked at them, with worry on his face.

"Shouldn't we tell Samantha?" He asked, as they all shook their heads.

"No, Sammi would do something that would really jeopardize the mission, and she's not very good with gambling." Kati e told them, even though she really wanted to warn her sister of the criminal she was with.

Sky had no choice but to go into action, he ran outside to get Samantha away from Fugilit. "Samantha!" Both Samantha and Thomas turned around to see the Blue SPD Ranger running at them. Without a second to lose he grabbed a hold of Samantha pulled her in front of him effectively using her as a captive and as human shield.

"SPD!" Samantha was unable to react; he had a tight hold on her that she could not do much at all. Making her feel extremely helpless in the situation she was in, one of those feelings that she hated with a passion. "Say good bye to your beauty, Ranger unless you power down." Sky took a step forward, and as he did Fugilit back dragging her to the edge of the balcony. "Not another step. Or I'll take her with me. Into the Ocean's dark water where she's either going to drown, or be crushed up against the rocks. It's your choice Ranger." Just listening to the options Samantha's eyes slightly grew in fear but it was quickly replaced by a look of determination, something that Sky didn't see and if he did he didn't recognize it. Sky was full of emotion, something that he wasn't used to. Without hesitation he quickly made his mind up.

"Power Down! Now Let Her GO!" Fugilit grinned, he didn't expect for it to be so easy, he tossed aside Samantha as he ran right at Sky to attack him. Samantha slowly got up trying not to attract any attention to herself just yet. 'Why would Sky just do that?' she silently wondered as she watched Fugilit slam Sky into the ground, she expected Sky to retaliate now that she was out of the way, but to her greatest surprise he never fought back. Soon fear and anger came over Samantha.

"Sky! Get up! Please!" When he didn't Samantha decided that it was time for some action, not to mention she was really mad and she had just found the perfect thing to help her harness some of her aggression. "SPD EMERGENCY!" She shouted as she transformed causing Fugilit to turn and look at her in shock.

"What? You're a Ranger too?" Fugilit asked stunned as Samantha took advantage of the fact that he was in shock that she was a Ranger also and kicked him away from Sky. She helped get back up to his feet. Fugilit raised an eyebrow as they both got into their fight positions.

"This will be Fun!" Before he knew it the two attacked him at once. After a bit of a tough fight they had sent him into a confinement card.

B and C-squad packed all of the things that they used for surveillance and began to load them up into the unmarked black Jeep and Pontiac that they used to get there. Syd smiled as she loaded some of the boxes up. "I am so glad this is over." Z shook her head at her roommate.

"You just wanted to leave before you got dirty." Tyler yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I want to go to bed now." He mumbled as Jack laughed at him.

"Can't now we have to fill out paper work and add this information to the data base." Bridge also had to point out a very good point.

"That and we need to get out of here quickly before they realize that we're here." They all knew that Bridge was talking about Sky and Samantha, neither would be happy to know that they were being watched. As they all got ready to leave before Sky and Samantha could leave, or find out that they were there, Bridge grabbed Katie's hand.

"You did great today." He told her as she smiled at him.

"You too." He didn't care what the others thought, so he went ahead and kissed her in front of them all. Z's mouth dropped in total shock, as Katie smiled and kissed him back. Robert and Tyler quickly turned their backs to them.

"Gross!" Tyler said as Robert agreed with him, Syd gasped at the couple, and Jack stared at his friend kissing another Cadet. They were so into each other that they had no idea that the Rangers weren't the only ones who were watching….

Sky and Samantha quickly snuck out of The Galleria, as they tried their hardest to keep to the shadows. Neither spoke as they finally exited the building and quickly got into their vehicle and left hoping that no one else saw them enter or leave. It was very late when Sky had finally driven into the garage and parked the car. As Samantha reached up to open the door Sky hit the lock button, she looked over at him in confusion.

"Thank you, Samantha. And I'm sorry for mistreating you earlier. Can we start over?" Sky looked over at her hoping that she would accept his apology, but he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. All she did was raise an eyebrow before shooting him a dirty look.

"I'm Samantha McQuade." She said as she held out her hand, he grasped it with his other hand.

"I'm Sky Tate."

**The Next Morning….**

Samantha walked into the Common Room with Katie to get an early breakfast. As Samantha received stares from multiple people she realized that her hair still wasn't back to normal. It was big, bushy, long, and black, she sighed as she quickly pulled it back into a retarded looking bun. They saw that most of B and C squad was already awake and eating, all except for Sky. Samantha stopped and looked around knowing something was missing.

"Sam, what's wrong? You're acting as if someone pulled your chair out from under you and you're trying to find the culprit." Tyler spoke up as Robert tried to pull that kind of prank on Samantha.

"Nothing's wrong. But where's Sky? He's usually the first one up and yelling." Bridge answered her question.

"Last I knew he was still asleep and that was a little more than a half an hour ago." Syd looked at Bridge in shock.

"Sky? Schyluer Tate? Slept in?" Bridge nodded his head at Syd's question as he took another bite of his toast.  
"I was shocked too." Z smiled.

"Wow! Sky just might be human after all." At that Katie and Syd had similar ideas in their head, and if Samantha saw the look on their faces she would have ran out of the room.

"Hey, Samantha how was last night with Sky?" Syd said as she returned to her magazine.

"It was fine." Samantha began giving her quick short answers that she loved to give when she felt uncomfortable, making Robert and Tyler to start in also, but then decided not to.

"Ohh! Sammi, you're doing it again!" Katie squealed, as she almost always knew when Samantha was trying to hide something from them, causing everyone to look at her.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything that's considered odd." She answered, as Syd raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you are odd." Robert muttered under his breath.

"Come on, it had to be more than just fine." Syd spoke up trying to get more information out of her. Z slightly saw where Syd wanted to go, and since Katie wasn't going to say much more she decided to help out.   
"Yeah, were there any cute boys there?" Samantha looked at the two.

"What you mean cute boys that don't know how to keep their hands to themselves, and were asking for a beating? If so, then yes." After seeing the looks on their faces Samantha felt that she was done there. "Now, I'm going to take a shower, and have no hair again."

**The Showers….**

The showers were empty when Samantha arrived, or at least that's what it seemed like. She walked on over to the ranger section. In their girl's section there were four lockers one in pink, yellow, green and red. She opened her green locker and began to get undressed. She unzipped her uniform jacket and put it into the locker and worked on removing her shoes. Once she was done struggling with her shoes she tossed them into the bottom of her locker. She started to remove her shirt when she heard a noise; she quickly pulled her shirt back down to see if anyone else was in there, since she was almost positive that no one else needed a shower. Once she saw no one else she resumed getting undressed so that she could finally take her shower. As she heard another noise she rolled her eyes, this was getting old real quick. Sighing she reached into her locker and pulled out her green towel and wrapped it around herself since she was only wearing a bra and underwear. She quietly peaked around the corner and saw Sky, when she saw him she quickly looked away until she heard his voice.

"I know you're there Samantha." Her eyes slightly widened as she lightly blushed, but she quickly composed herself before Sky could see or notice. "Did I scare you?" He asked as Samantha felt the heat rising to her cheeks once again.

"No!" Sky tilted his head to one side and looked at her. "You didn't scare me, you surprised me." Samantha explained, Sky seemed satisfied with her answer and he walked back to the Men's Side. She began blushing a deep red. And her thoughts went wild, 'How long was he standing there? Wait, was he wearing a shirt? I don't think he was. Katie is right he is cute…Stop it Samantha. He is just like Robert and Tyler, a guy friend…..A guy friend that is very cute.' Samantha looked back over her shoulder to see Sky putting his shirt on and pulling his uniform jacket out of his locker.

He looked back at Samantha wrapped in only a towel and her undergarments. 'Wow, she's beautiful….Stop it. You don't have time for a relationship.' He thought as he hurried out of the room.


	14. Chapter 12a Alien Troubles

**Chapter 12a Alien Troubles**

It was late in the evening at SPD; the only Rangers that were off duty were Syd, Z, Bridge, Robert and Samantha. They barley looked up as the doors opened and Tyler, Jack, Sky and Katie walked in, they had just gotten off duty.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack asked as he looked at all of them sitting on the floor, Syd pointed at the TV as she answered.

"What does it look like? We're watching a move." They walked over to get a better view of the TV to see that it was an action film.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have enough action." Samantha complained as she got popcorn thrown at her by Syd. Z smiled as she took the bowl of popcorn away from Syd and passed it to Jack.

"Want some?" She asked, as Samantha picked up the popcorn that was thrown at her and promptly ate it.

"Enough action? Hello! There was a huge bar fight a few moments ago." Robert reminded Samantha again.

"Well, yeah, but nothing blew up." She explained. They all sat on the floor with their bowl of popcorn watching the movie together, some parts of the movie was brutal while other parts were just boring and lame. Once the movie had finished Samantha put her thoughts forth. "I think that we should watch something else like Resident Evil, because this stuff is just putting me to sleep." At that Robert's usual hyper, bouncing of the walls personality had kicked in.

"Let's watch Dawn of the Dead! Saw 3! The Hills have Eyes!" Everyone stared at him when Katie finally broke the silence.

"I'm almost embarrassed to say I even know you. Besides, those movies are well….scary to me." Tyler grinned as he came up with an idea.

"Let's watch Jaws!"

"No!" Katie shook her head, "If you going to watch that movie, then I'm leaving." The two boys smiled triumphantly.

"Alright! You can leave now!" Katie reached over Bridge and grabbed a pillow and tossed it at the boys.

"You guys are mean." At that moment Commander Cruger walked in to see that both squads were laughing and enjoying being together. It put a smile to his face.

"Cadets." He said as he cleared his throat, everyone quickly jumped up and stood at attention.

"Sir." Cruger walked over to them.

"At ease Cadets." They all relaxed and listened to what he had to say, curious because normally they'd be called to the Command Center. "I'm leaving tonight for a very important meeting; Kat Manx is going with me. I need you nine and Boom to run SPD. Can you do that?" Cruger knew that they could handle it, but he just wanted to hear their answer.

"Yes Sir." Cruger nodded as he finished telling them the rest of it.

"Good now we won't be back until next week. Don't cause trouble." He walked out but not before looking at Bridge. "Cadet Carson, fix your uniform." Bridge looked down at his untidy uniform as everyone else just giggled.

Later that evening nearly everyone was sitting in the Command Room; Jack was sitting in Commander Cruger's chair with a book in his hand. "Okay, well this is boring. Samantha glanced up from her English book she was studying from.

"So boring, and my homework is even boring me to death. Ejit English." Samantha spoke as she turned the page in her English book trying to become interested enough to do more than skim the pages. Syd was busy filing her finger nails as she walked aimlessly around the Command Room, Tyler and Robert were playing rock-paper-scissors as Z watched. And Bridge was falling asleep at the scanner. After a tie Robert looked around someone was missing.

"Where's Katie?"He asked as he noticed that Katie was the one that was gone. Syd barely shrugged as she kept on filing her nails.

"She's with Boom." Bridge's hand slipped causing him to wake up before his head almost hit the control panel.

"With Boom? Doing what?" Tyler asked, now curious as to what Katie was doing. She glanced at Tyler as she answered.

"Who knows, Geek thinks, I guess." Sky looked up from his book to see what Bridge's reaction would be, all Bridge did was look over his shoulder to Syd.

"Why does helping Boom make her a Geek? I say she's smart." Robert shook his head at Bridge and laughed.

"You have no idea, she is such the Geek you should see her in Science class with Mrs. Conrad, What the teacher's pet."

"No, she's not. Just because she has an interest in science does not make her a geek." Samantha lectured. "Heck all three of us should see her as an example I know for a fact that our science grades are way lower than hers." Tyler looked over at Samantha and pointed out something that he observed.

"Samantha how do you know that for a fact? You've got Mr. Harner as a teacher." Samantha acted like she was thinking for a moment.

"Hmmm….Perhaps it's because I draw in class and end up asking Katie for help on some of my homework." Robert then had to rub Tyler the wrong way, and all B-squad did was just watched as it all unfolded.  
"And don't forget Tyler that she is taking a much higher math class than us in Algebra, and taking Advanced Band, and Advanced Art classes too. She's doing a lot more classes than we are." Tyler grumpily crossed his arms.

"So, she leaves for a year and comes back to school as a 'Super Geek'" Samantha raised her eyebrow, and Robert put his hands on his hips.

"So what does that make you?" Samantha asked as she answered her own question. "A stupid Jock? So that makes me the Art Freak. And Robert? I can't think of anything for him." She began stirring the pot when she should have just ended the argument. B-squad just watched in a bit of shock they didn't realize that they could be so mean to each other. Tyler just rolled his eyes at Samantha.

"I'm just saying that Katie left for a year and then came back. I just think it's weird." Robert laughed at his friend.

"No, you are just jealous that you're not the one with all of the answers anymore." Samantha watched the two go back and forth before losing it. B-squad could tell that C-squad's fight wasn't quite over yet.

"That is enough!" Samantha yelled at the two of them, as she slammed her English book closed.

"What? Are you jealous that the only thing you can do is draw lame pictures?" Tyler asked, as Samantha threw her book at his head, of which he ducked to keep himself from being hit by it. At that moment Katie walked in and saw the book flying at her, she barely hand enough time to dodge it. As she picked up the book she began yelling.

"What's your Problem?" She shouted at Samantha who instantly went into defensive mode.

"I was aiming for Tyler's head….."  
"WHY were you aiming for Tyler's head? YOU should know by now that we're not allowed to throw objects in here." Samantha looked down at the floor as she spilled the beans.

"Well we were talking about Geeks, and he said something, then Robert said something, I said something, and then Tyler said something else and I got mad and threw my English book at him…." Just then the alarm went off, they all ran over to the scanner and looked at the screen. There was a large space craft on a crash course to the city, as it began to burn up in earth's atmosphere, Jack turn towards them.

"Duty Calls."

When they arrived the space craft had already crashed, there were flames and wreckage everywhere making it hard to walk around in the dark. The Rangers all took caution as they walked in and around the wreckage.

"This is horrible." Katie said as she looked around at all of the fires.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there are no survivors." Z agreed, Samantha came to a sudden stop and pointed.  
"Look! Over there!" They all made their way over to her and looked deep into the smoke and darkness as a human form appeared from the wreckage.

"Help!" Sky tilted his head to one side as he recognized the voice.

"Wait here." Jack called out to Sky's retreating form.

"Sky! What are you doing?" Once the survivor was in view he called out.

"Thank goodness, SPD." The Blue Ranger walked over to the survivor.

"Power down." Sky had a big grin across his face as he spoke to the survivor. "Dru!"

**Back at the Base……**

When they got back to the base C-squad still didn't quite understand how Sky even knew the guy that couldn't even land a Space Ship. As they entered the Common Room Samantha crossed her arms, something was fishy about the whole thing, but she couldn't say it out right, so that meant that she had to deal with the small talk. "So, how do you two know each other? Sky and Dru looked at each other when Dru answered.

"Sky here was quite the crazy, wild guy when we were younger." At that Katie and Samantha both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wild?" Samantha asked as she arched an eyebrow, Sky adjusted his uniform at her question.

"That was a long time ago." Then Dru turned his attention back to the two young girls.

"What are your names?" He asked as Katie looked at him while Samantha remained silent.

"I'm Katie and this is Samantha. We're the Red and Green Rangers for C-squad." Dru went to take Katie's hand when she quickly pulled it away. "Taken." He then looked over at Samantha and took her hand.

"Very nice to meet such a beautiful young woman." He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her hand. Samantha quickly looked at Katie for help, but Katie was in too much shock to do anything. Sky stood by and watched the whole thing as he uncomfortably tugged at his uniform again.

"Dru, you've had a rough night, maybe you should get some rest." He nodded at Sky's suggestion.

"You're right. Good night ladies." As he passed the two his shoulder brushed up against Katie's bare arm, causing her to shudder as a very creepy feeling crawled up her spine. Once Sky and Dru left Samantha sat down at the nearest table and began to bang her head against it.

"Why?" Samantha asked herself.

"BANG"

"Ouch, Why?"  
"BANG" Robert rubbed his forehead as he watched Samantha banging her head against the table. As for Katie, she just stood in the center of the room unable to move it felt to her that she was paralyzed. Dru did something that stopped her from moving, talking and it even got her to slowly stop breathing. Syd walked by Katie and looked at her, her color was off and she didn't look good.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?" When Katie didn't answer she tilted her head and looked at her. "Hello?" Katie's eyes slowly closed, and then she fell to the floor. "Oh, My GOD!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to Katie, had no idea what had just happened. Syd was beginning to panic. "She just fell over." She told them as Samantha remembered her CPR training and checked Katie's breathing, her ear hovering just above Katie's mouth.

"She's barely breathing." Samantha quietly told them, as she too was beginning to panic.

"What can we do? We can't touch her." Tyler asked looking around for anyone who could help. Z thinking quickly duplicated herself to search for Sky, Jack and Bridge to help them. One by one they ran into the room.

"What is it?" Sky asked as he came running in just to stop at the sight of Samantha looking over at him with tears that she refused to let fall.

"Help." Taking a deep breath she explained. "She's barely breathing and we can't do anything." Samantha cried out, trying to keep herself from freaking out, which wasn't working very well.

"We can't do anything cuz if we touch her skin we'll only make it worse." Robert said as he looked between Jack, Sky, Bridge and Katie. He was extremely worried and he knew that they all were helpless in this situation. Though Tyler was the only one who kept most of his head clear.

"Samantha! Snap out of it! You're the only one who has completed the CPR Course!" Tyler yelled at her as he did the only thing he could think of to get her to focus, he slapped her across the face just hard enough to get her to stop panicking.

"Okay, okay!" The panic was still evident in her voice, "I need a First Aid Kit." Soon there was a First Aid Kit sitting next to Samantha, who quickly rummaged through it while her hands started shaking. She pulled out a CPR face mask and a pair of gloves, she quickly though clumsily put on the gloves on and assembled the mask. She took a deep breath and began to perform CPR on her best friend and little sister. All too slowly for the squad's Katie's eyes opened and all she saw was blurry faces, that shouldn't have been blurry looking back at her. Bridge could sense her fear and fright, so he began to move closer to her when Sky stopped him.

"Bridge, you could seriously get hurt if you touch her." Bridge just shook his head at his friend's comment, while everyone else listened in.

"That's where you're wrong." Bridge was quiet for a moment before he began to explain it. "I don't know how to explain it, but it has something to deal with how most of my power is located within my hands." Bridge hoped that he didn't confuse them.

**Hospital Wing….**

Once they had made sure it was safe to move Katie they took her into the Hospital Wing, so that they could find out what had caused her to collapse and stop breathing. Everyone was as near as they could be to see if she would be all right. The doctor's assistant had just had enough of being pushed and shoved even though it was unintentional.

"If you do not back off, I will have you removed from this Wing." He threatened, that was just enough to have everyone take about two steps backwards. As he restarted Samantha looked at him and then over at Katie for a few moments before making up her mind. Nobody noticed her slowly moving away from the group and towards the door, well no one but Sky. He waited for her to come back in, but after five minutes it had became evident that she wasn't going to come back for a while. He glanced at the members of his squad and then at C-squad they were so worried about Katie that they wouldn't even notice that he was leaving.

He silently wandered the halls until he had found Samantha in her room, silently crying. Softly, as not to scare her, he knocked on the door before he entered the room. "Samantha?" Samantha looked up and saw that he was there and tried to force herself to stop crying. "What's wrong?" She shook her head as she wiped her eyes with a fingerless gloved hand.

"Nothing." He sat down on her bed next to her, knowing that there was something wrong even if she wasn't going to admit it. She saw him looking at her, and she tried to turn away to hide her tears, but he pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Sky whispered into her ear, as he tried to comfort her. Neither of them heard C-squad's 'pet' crawl out from underneath Samantha's bed and up onto her bed where Samantha and Sky were sitting. Butterfingers looked at the two and put his hands on his hips as he showed his teeth to Sky.

"What you do to Frogger?" He demanded. "You made her cry didn't you?" He accused as his eyes narrowed, and he got ready to attack. Sky glanced at Samantha as he tapped her to get her attention, once he had it he pointed at the Stickyfinger. "He made you cry; now Butterfingers make him cry." Butterfingers told her, as she shook her head.

"No, he didn't make me cry." She noticed the Stickyfinger's stance, "and no, you're not going to try to gnaw his legs off." At that he slouched, slightly disappointed but still wanting to know what was wrong.

"But why you cry?" Butterfingers asked making Samantha realize that she was still crying she quickly wiped her face off.

"Something happened to Katie, but she's okay." Samantha told him trying to convince it to stay put and not to run around. As Samantha talked to him, Sky saw Samantha's necklace that she had traded him to get the memory card when they had first met. Butterfingers looked at Sky and shook his finger at him.

"You hurt Frogger, BIG trouble for you." Once he had threatened Sky he vanished back underneath the bed once again, leaving the two alone once more. Without knowing it a tear fell from Samantha's eye, Sky saw it and gently wiped it off and pulled her back into a hug knowing that she still had more tears to cry. But this time she hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder. When she was finished crying Sky's shoulder was soaked with her tears.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she tried to keep her voice steady; he shook his head at her apology.

"It's alright, it didn't do any harm." Samantha tried to wipe her eyes, when another pair reached up and wiped them away before she could. He could tell that she was still in pain, even if she didn't say anything. "Everything's okay now." Samantha would never admit it, but his touch and being around him comforted her more than anything else could at the moment. As they looked into each other's eyes Samantha saw something different about him, but she didn't quite know what it was.

Just then the door opened as Dru walked into Samantha's and Katie's room, Butterfingers popped his head out from underneath Samantha's bed just to go back into hiding at the sight of Dru. Hearing Dru, Samantha's attention was quickly drawn away from Sky and over to Dru, he was beginning to irritate her and this was the wrong time to 'accidently' wander into her room. Sky seeing that her defenses was going back up, turned to see Dru standing there with his arms behind his back.

"You know that it's against SPD Regulations to enter another Cadet's room without permission." Sky reminded his friend as his eyes narrowed; Dru didn't seem to notice as he gave a small sly smile.

"Sorry, I forgot. And how is your friend? The Red Ranger?" Dru acted like he didn't know anything but he knew what he needed to know. Which may or may not be a good thing.

"Fine, she's just fine." Samantha told him as she wiped away her tears.

"Such a shame, your friend should really learn to control her powers when she's around others." He told her rather smugly; Samantha took a deep breath to stop herself from crying even more.

"How did you know that?" Samantha asked as she looked up at him, she knew that they haven't talked about their powers recently around him, so how could he know about it. Sky knew that her defensives were up and that she was going to become angry if Dru kept on digging, so he looked from Dru and then back at Samantha.

"I think it's time for you to leave now Dru." Sky said trying to keep the peace, as Dru just stood there as if he never heard Sky. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to move, Sky got up and pushed Dru over to the door. "Time to leave." As he pushed Dru out the door he looked at Samantha for an answer to his silent question.

"I'm fine now, thanks." She said as she tried to wipe her face once more and take deep breaths to keep herself from crying. The boys both left leaving Samantha and Butterfingers alone in the room.

As Sky walked down the hall with Dru, there was silence till Dru decided to speak up.

"You're a player." Sky looked at Dru in confusion as they kept walking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dru's sly smile intensified as he answered Sky's question.

"Taking advantage of another Cadet." Sky shook his head that was not what was going on, he didn't like her like that.

"I was not; I was just trying to be supportive." Dru looked at Sky and grinned at him as they got to his quarters.

"Yeah, right. Good night." As they parted Sky walked down the hall to re-join B-squad while he thought that Dru went into his quarters.

Instead he made his way over to the Hospital Wing to find the Red Ranger all alone. Katie was wearing an oxygen mask to help her breathe. He silently walked in and closed the door behind him. Hearing the sound of the door click shut Katie opened her eyes to see him walking towards her.

"You're alone now." He spoke quietly causing shivers to go creep down her spine, her eyes widened as he got closer to her.

"Get away from me." She could barely speak just above a whisper. As he kept on getting closer she began to panic, she thought to herself 'Help, somebody, anybody Help. Bridge? Samantha? Help!'

Butterfingers was sitting on the bed with Samantha when he sensed that something was wrong with one of his C-squad, he jumped up and ran out the door. Samantha barely saw him run out the door, she knew that she was not supposed to let him run all over the base, as she followed him. They ran in front of Robert and Tyler, they both looked at each other in shock and then after a few seconds and then followed Samantha's example and ran after them. It was a wild goose chase as they made it over to the Hospital Wing. When they got there they saw Dru getting closer and closer to Katie. The C-squad quickly went into action, Samantha used her telekinesis to pull him away, while Robert made himself invisible as he ran on over to Katie's side and reappeared, Tyler quickly teleported himself in front of Dru and threw a solid punch into his face. Needless to say the commotion brought B-squad running into the Hospital Wing.

"What's going on?" Jack hollered as he tried to regain order.

"He try to HURT Robin!" Butterfingers said as he showed his sharp pointy teeth at Dru, his eyes mere slits.

"Robin? You mean Katie?" Bridge asked all he got from the Stickyfingers was a slight nod since all of his attention was focused on Dru.

"No, I wasn't I just wanted to check on her." He tried to explain, as that just made Samantha extremely angry, so it subconsciously caused her to take on the responsibilities of a Leader and an Older Sibling.

"I Do Not want You near Her. You keep the ifreann away from her and the rest of MY Squad. You do not want to see me angry." She said as some of the objects in the room began to elevate into the air, most of them were sharp objects and they all were pointed at Dru. Her actions surprised B-squad, they did not know if she was consciously or subconsciously using her power, and they had never seen her act as protective before. Dru just wiped the blood from his nose as he looked at C-squad as if they were wearing white strait jackets.

"You're all CRAZY! Do you really think that I would hurt the girl?" He asked as Butterfingers just nodded with anger burning in his eyes.

"You hurt Robin!" He repeated, as Robert looked at Dru, as he too was obviously pissed and wanted the person in question as far away from Katie as possible.

"Stay the Hell away from her!" Jack shook his head at C-squad they were acting immature and irrational and the situation needed to get under control before someone got hurt.

"Dru, are you okay? Go with Syd, she'll get you a wet cloth." Dru nodded at Jack as Syd began to exit the room, while Bridge looked back at the door.

"Was this door closed?" Bridge asked as Tyler nodded.

"Yes, when we found Dru in here, why?" Tyler answered Bridge's question with another question though instead of getting answer he understood his reaction. Dru looked at the Green Ranger as he walked by, and when Bridge made a sudden move to punch Dru Jack slammed Bridge against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing Bridge?" Bridge's sudden outburst shocked everyone he was normally the calm one that didn't start fights. Sky looked at his friend with an eyebrow raised.

"Dru, was that door closed?" Dru nodded at his question.

"It was shut tight." Bridge tried his hardest to break away from Jack's grip, as he shouted out in anger.

"Liar! I left that door open!" C-squad just stood there and watched as B-squad turned on each other; soon Katie opened her eyes to see everyone in the room. Dru with a bloody nose, Tyler's fist with Dru's blood on it, Samantha was levitating objects, and Jack with Bridge pinned up against the wall. She then turned her head to the side to see Robert standing next to her bed.

"Get Out!" Jack yelled at Dru, when he didn't move Sky had finally stepped up.

"Come on Dru, get going." Sky said as he escorted his friend out of the room. When Dru was finally out of the room Jack let go of Bridge and glared at all of them.

"What is your problem?" Jack asked them as he crossed his arms.

"Our problem is Mr. Crash Land." Robert smarted off never leaving Katie's side. Everyone was quiet for a moment or two that is until Samantha spoke up.

"Jack does have a bit of a point." Samantha said as she walked over to check on Katie.

"And what is that? Are you switching sides on us?" Tyler asked very grumpily.

"No, I'm not switching sides. And for starters he wants an explanation, and we're probably going to be scrubbing or something like that until Cruger comes back." Samantha paused as she waited for confirmation of her guess.

"Damn Right." Was the answer she got from Jack. Once she was satisfied that Katie was okay, she straightened up and looked at her squad and B-squad.

"Robert, Tyler I want you two to stay together, and when you're not together I want you to pair up with a member of B-squad. B-squad I want someone to stay with Katie at all times." Samantha looked and acted really professional as she threw out her orders. Robert hesitantly spoke up, he didn't want to make her madder when she was already mad, but he just had to ask.

"Why?" She barely glanced at him as she waited for Jack to agree with her.

"Just call it a hunch." She told them as Jack finally answered her.

"Okay, fine. But why? And why did you guys all of a sudden attack him?" Z raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's your reasoning behind it?" Samantha took a deep breath.

"I don't trust him; Kate was just fine before he showed up." Tyler then pointed out a very good point.

"Why don't you just use your Telepathy?" She looked down at the floor losing her composure.

"I don't like using it on people unless it's a last resort." She answered, and then looked up at Jack matching his glare. "By the way, Jack we wouldn't just attack someone without probable cause." Jack rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to Bridge.

"And you, what is wrong with you?" Bridge began to lose his temper once more as he explained why he was so angry.

"I left the room for a minute, Katie wanted that door open so I did what she asked, and I didn't close that door." Jack crossed his arms as he came up with something else that might have happened.

"Maybe someone closed the door after you left or maybe Dru wanted some time alone to talk to her." Bridge shook his head in disagreement.

"No, something is not right! Samantha is right about Katie being fine until Dru arrived." Just watching irritated C-squad they knew that they were right, but they couldn't just walk all over B-squad.

"Jack, he entered my room when I was in there." Samantha spoke up even though she really just wanted to leave most of B-squad's problems alone.

"Why were you in your room Samantha, I thought you were here with us." Tyler asked, as Samantha shifted uncomfortably. 

"I needed to calm down." Robert tiled his head before he spoke.

"Were you crying?"

"NO! And if I was do you think I'd tell you?" She snapped at him as Syd decided that they didn't need to argue.

"Hey, it's okay if you cry. And if you don't want to tell if you were crying, that's fine. Now let's figure this thing out." Syd in her own way made them get along, for at least the moment.

"Anyways, he entered my room and then said something about Katie not being able to control her powers…" Samantha began when Sky interrupted her.

"It was a lucky guess, maybe someone said something." Samantha put her hands on her hips; she was quickly getting mad at him.

"You heard him too Sky! Who would say something like that to Dru? Tuilí." She spat out, while Robert and Tyler thought for a moment before speaking up.

"He just got here so that is peculiar." Tyler muttered as he rubbed his chin.

"Very weird." Robert agreed with his friend as he looked at Katie.

"Fine then. But nobody better say anything about how we got here." Samantha snapped at them.

"Whoa, calm down. We're not going to say anything." Z told them, as she spoke for the whole B-squad. "And Samantha what does tuilí mean." Samantha just ignored her and looked back at Katie.

"You don't want to know" Robert told them as Tyler shook his head in agreement.

"You should realize by now that she only speaks in Irish when she's mad." Tyler reminded them. Katie was about to speak when she started to cough really hard causing everyone to run over to her. 

"I'm fine….I'm fine." Jack looked away and then back at them, as he made up his mind.

"We should get some sleep; it's almost two in the morning." Samantha looked at Tyler.

"No one leaves her alone tonight." Katie looked at them, crankily.

"I can hear you guys. I don't need a bodyguard." Samantha sighed, while B-squad was getting ready for the C-squad to start fighting again.

"Katie, it's just a precaution. If one of us is not going to stay with you, Butterfingers is going to stay here and keep you company." Samantha told her as Tyler pointed out an excellent point.

"What about you? You're going to be all alone." Samantha looked at him and Robert.

"I can take care of myself half of the wrestling team is scared of me." They just shook their heads at her.

"Samantha that's not necessarily a good thing." Z pointed out while Robert crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but if we're going to be baby sat you are too." He didn't quite think that it was a good idea for Samantha to go all vigilante on them, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get that point through her thick head.

"No, I don't care if it's not fair. And I don't want an argument. It's my turn to be 'Hitler' no one messes with my friends and gets away with it." Samantha growled out, Sky looked at her in disbelief.

"That's against regulations." Samantha tried to hit him, but Robert grabbed hold of Samantha's arm.

"Dude not smart." Katie had finally lost her patience with everyone and everything that was happening.

"That does it! All of you out! NOW!" Robert opened his mouth to speak once again, but Katie ended it. "That's an order to all of you!" The boys turned to leave as Samantha shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." The boys turned back around and stood next to Samantha.

"We're not going either." Katie shook her head at them.

"Damn it get OUT! I can take care of myself! I'm not disabled!" Robert was trying to be a friend and he didn't mean to hurt her, but he couldn't help himself.

"No, you're not disabled, but you are blind! So damn it Katherine!" B-squad just watched even though they didn't want to. They could tell that Robert had gone too far as Katie looked away from them all. Samantha wanted to put an end to the fight but Tyler knew that if she got into the middle of it, Katie might take it the wrong way. Making up his mind Tyler quickly grabbed Robert and Samantha and drug them out of the room. Samantha knowing that she wasn't going to be able to stay nor do anything to help did the one thing that she knew was fail proof. 'Butterfingers stay here with Katie, don't let her see you.' She sent Butterfingers a telepathic message as she was pulled out of the room though not before she shot Sky a dirty look. Bridge noticed Butterfingers tilting his head and nodding before diving under Katie's bed. He looked at his teammates and Katie none of them noticed or saw Butterfingers. Once the C-squad left the B-squad left for their rooms soon after to get some sleep. Katie stayed awake crying alone for a short while before falling asleep out of complete exhaustion. Butterfingers tried his hardest to stay awake all night, but he soon curled up into a ball and fell asleep under her bed. That is until his sensitive ears heard footsteps coming down the hall. He sat up and got ready to strike, but when the doors opened, he didn't have any reason to bite anyone, as it was just Bridge. The Green Ranger walked into the room trying his hardest not to wake Katie. He didn't trust Dru, he had never really trusted him at all, but now there was something very off about him. Butterfingers crawled out from underneath the bed to talk to Bridge.

"Robin sleep now." Bridge nodded his head as he answered the Stickyfingers.

"Yeah."

**The Next Day…..**

The whole C-squad except for Katie was in the Common Room, Samantha had her coffee, and the boys were eating their cereal. The quiet was nice, but it was also too much for Robert and besides something was bugging him since last night.

"So, how long are you going to be 'Hitler'?" He asked as Tyler looked up at his offensive though well deserved nickname, while Samantha just took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"Stalin." She corrected him, she took another sip as Robert just rolled his eyes, Hitler, Stalin both is quite nearly the same. "And I'm not sure."

"Stalin? I don't even want to know." Tyler told her as he just shook his head. They all were halfway chatting just trying to keep the small talk going when and angry Katie walked in followed by Butterfingers.

"Robin, No out bed! Doc No say!" Katie shook her head as she glared at Samantha, as Robert and Tyler scooted away from the two, whatever was going to happen, they were positive that they didn't want to be in the range of fire.

"Call Him Off." Samantha put her coffee down and looked at the Stickyfingers.

"Butterfingers what did I say?" She asked as Butterfingers scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Uh…follow Robin unless with person Frogger trusts." Samantha reached over and patted him on the head.

"Good Butterfingers." Everyone that saw the Stickyfingers and just shook their heads, they still couldn't believe that Commander Cruger allowed them to keep the thief. The doors opened and Jacked walked in followed by Bridge. Jack scanned the room and when he spotted the C-squad he walked straight on over to them. He didn't want to do this but he had to yes he had his doubts about Dru, but he couldn't just suddenly toss him into a holding cell. "You all are going to scrub the garage and all of the vehicles in it. Except for you Katie." Katie looked up at Jack, slightly upset.

"I want to help them Jack." He looked back down at her.

"No, you're in no condition to be doing anything…" She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"They're my squad, so isn't it my decision?" He shook his head.

"Not when it comes down to this." She crossed her arms and waited for Jack to leave. Once he had left she tried her hardest to stand up so she could get dressed.

"I don't care what Jack says, you guys are my friends and you don't deserve to be punished." Katie spoke as she stood, Bridge seeing that she was unstable stood over by her side just in case.

"Katie, Jack is doing what he thinks is right. From what he saw and understands, we attacked someone, without a cause." Samantha explained, as she drank more of her coffee.

"Yeah, and Samantha's playing Stalin." Robert told Katie as she just raised her eyebrow.

"Stalin?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, because she's being Miss Protective Older Sister." Tyler spoke up; none of them enjoyed it when she became overprotective, but there were those times where they wouldn't trade it for anything.

"What? No one messes with my friends or family." Katie really didn't care; all that concerned her was the fact that Jack didn't believe them at all.

"It doesn't matter, to me what he thinks or what he saw, you know the truth." She continued to try to stand, but her knees were weak and unsteady. Bridge saw this and he was still very concerned.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Katie, you can barely stand." Bridge advised as he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. Tyler looked at Katie for a moment before shaking his head and put his hands up in the air.

"Let her do what she wants, if she wants to get hurt then so be it." He got up from the table and left the room to get to work at cleaning the garage. Katie went quiet as she thought about Bridge's and Tyler's words, they did make sense, but then again it was her squad that got into trouble, and she should be out there with them. Finally after a few minutes she made up her mind.

"Okay, I'll go and rest but when I feel better, I'm going to help you out." Samantha grinned; she was going to take that as a challenge, a challenge to see how fast they can finish cleaning.

"That's if we're not done by then." When Robert heard that his eyes grew to be twice in size.

"Oh no… Now, I don't think I want to be able to hear…." As Robert covered his ears with his hands Katie slightly shook her head as Bridge looked at the three in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"Samantha likes to sing when she cleans." Katie halfway explained, as a bit of understanding crossed Bridge's face.

"Hey, my singing isn't that bad. Butterfingers!" Samantha shrugged before she turned her attention towards the Butterfingers. The Stickyfinger jumped up in excitement, as he was not forgotten.

"Frogger! Yay!" She bent down so that she was at his eyelevel before speaking, she wanted to be sure he listened and understood what she was saying.

"I want you to keep Katie company. Okay?" She told him, as he listened carefully.

"Okay!" Samantha grinned at his ecstatic reaction, as she stood up she looked at Robert, Katie and Bridge.

"I'll be down in a minute; I'm going to take Katie to her room." Bridge told Samantha and Robert as they began to leave the room to start cleaning the huge garage. Once Samantha and Robert left to catch up to Tyler, Bridge waited for Katie, "Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I feel fine. But I have these weird memories and feelings stuck in my head, like before." He tiled his head to one side when he heard that, he knew that not much was known about her power and they didn't quite know who it affected and who it won't affect.

"When we're together, do I hurt you in anyway?" He blurted out as she looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"No, why do you ask?" She was now curious as to what he meant, and what he was getting to. He just shrugged.

"I don't know? Let's get you to bed." They walked down the hall, followed by Butterfingers, to the girls' room. Katie laid on her bed as Bridge ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. He sat there and watched her for a moment before getting up to leave the room. He looked around to see Butterfingers curled up in a ball at the foot of Samantha's bed. "Watch her Butterfingers." Butterfingers yawned in response as he sat up.

"Me watch Robin." He gave Bridge a thumbs up and then crawled underneath Katie's bed.

Tyler, Robert and Samantha were hard at work as Bridge walked in. They were starting from the furthest corner in the room, and making their way towards the door that he had just came in from. As Bridge walked over Robert handed him a pair of ear plugs, he scratched his head and looked at the ear plugs in confusion. "What are these for?" Tyler looked up as he finally noticed Bridge and pulled one out of his ear.

"She's been singing songs from her spring musicals, and trust me, you don't want to listen."

"Why?"

"Well, they get annoying after one time round." Robert explained as Tyler agreed with him, Samantha looked over at the boys.

"Okay, yeah I know I need to memorize more songs, but I already have these in my head, so….yeah….if I were you Bridge, I'd listen to the boys." Samantha told them as she began humming the cleaning song for her second musical, The Lady Pirates of Captain Bree, the boys both groaned as the boys promptly put their ear plugs back in while Bridge hesitantly followed their example.

While the others were in the garage cleaning and trying their hardest to block out Samantha's singing, Katie was fast asleep in her bed. All was silent down the halls of SPD; B-squad was out on patrol, leaving Dru all alone in the base and free to wander about. He walked down to see what C-squad and Bridge were up to; he stayed in the shadows and never made himself noticed as he watched. After quickly becoming disgusted and irritated by Samantha's spring musicals songs, he ventured on over to the girls' room. Dru stood in front of the door waiting for some sort of movement inside. He heard someone move, so he decided to make his move. The door slowly opened to show Katie fast asleep in the room. "Why I didn't kill you the first time I'll never know, but now…" Butterfinger's eyes shot wide open as he caught Dru's scent in the room, he shot out from underneath Katie's bed and placed himself between Dru and Katie.

"No Hurt Robin!" He shouted as he showed his teeth and long sharp claws.

**Four levels down….**

Samantha continued to sing and slightly dance as the boys tired their hardest to ignore her and down her out. Suddenly Bridge got a bad feeling, going with his feeling he stood up.

"I'm going to go get RIC….he's got a power washer…" Bridge muttered as he quickly ran out of the room. Robert nodded his head, while Tyler had enough; he tossed a dirty rag at Samantha which made her shut up.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as both of the boys snickered as they both went back to cleaning. Bridge ran up the stairs as he went to get RIC, even though that was the excuse he gave them, what he really wanted to do was check on Katie. He walked over to the room and knocked on the door only to hear noises coming from inside the room.

"Katie?" He asked as he opened the door to find nearly everything destroyed. "Katie! Where are you?" He shouted in the room, as he began to worry, looking around he spotted Butterfingers lying on the floor in a corner. "Butterfingers!" Bridge picked him up and shook him. Bridge didn't get a response from the Stickyfinger, since the creature was out cold. Bridge grabbed his morpher and called out to C-squad. "We have a BIG problem guys." As he waited for C-squad he searched the room, thinking he removed one of his gloves and began to scan the room for any sign of life. He picked up on an energy source coming from the closet. Bridge walked over as he put his glove back on, and opened the door to the closet, but when he did he almost got a fist in his face.

"Get the HELL away from ME!" The person that threw the fist shouted. Out of automatic reaction, he grabbed the hand and pulled the person out and down onto the floor. He took a second look to see Katie powered up. The Red Ranger looked up at him in fear and then in joy when she realized who it was. "Oh, got Bridge." She stood up and hugged him tight. "I was so scared that you were him." She told him, as the C-squad ran into the room ready for a fight, once they saw the Red Ranger and Bridge hugging they took the time to look around the room in shock. Everything was off the shelves, the dressers and desks were on their sides.

"What happened in here?" Robert asked as he wondered what created this mess; he knew that Katie and Samantha were much neater than this.

"Yeah, I thought you two were cleaner than this." Tyler spoke up, while Samantha glared at the room.

"We are Eejit." Tyler ignored her comment as he looked over at Katie concerned.

"Katie, why are you powered up?" Tyler asked, as Robert and Samantha both directed their attention towards her in concern.

"Yeah, what happened?" Bridge asked the Ranger that he held in his arms.

"I was asleep when I heard Butterfingers talking to someone, and I looked over my shoulder to find an alien just behind me, reaching for my morpher I did the only thing I could." Katie explained they all looked at each other with one thought crossing their mind, what's the purpose of attacking Katie. Robert spoke up, he didn't like encouraging Samantha, but he did have to admit that she was right.

"I guess Stalin has a point." They all waited for Samantha to say something, but she didn't Tyler glanced over at her.

"Sam? Samantha? Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" He asked as Samantha looked up at him as she realized that they wanted some kind of response from her.

"Oh, yeah, whatever." Bridge still had Katie close to him, as he wondered what was wrong with her.

"Samantha? What is it?" He asked, she looked up at him and shrugged it off.

"Just a little headache." She told them, before quickly returning back to their current problem. "Did you get a look at the person?" She asked, trying to think of a way to visualize the attacker. The Red Ranger looked at them as she tried to remember.

"It was blue…..I think? Large yellow eyes? I didn't get a very good look at him. I'm sorry." Samantha rubbed her chin before digging for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Don't worry about it…that will me enough to get me started, and once Butterfingers wakes up, we can get more….hopefully." She said as she began to sketch something out from Katie's description.

"And the Art Geek strikes again!" Robert tried to joke around as Tyler looked down at Butterfingers, slightly concerned.

"Um, should we see if he's okay?" He asked, Samantha barely looked up or stopped sketching as she answered him.

"Bad idea." She muttered.

"But he could be hurt, have a heart." Robert told her as he was surprised as to how cold hearted she was acting.

"Eh, I do have a heart, and no, like I said BAD IDEA." Confusion crossed all of their faces as they looked from Samantha to the unconscious Stickyfinger.

"But why is it a bad idea?" Bridge asked as Katie powered down.

"When you guys go back down to finish cleaning, I'm coming with you. And it's a bad idea because he'll attack you without realizing it. He did that to Samantha once, after he knocked himself out." She explained as understanding crossed their faces.

Fairly quickly they returned to cleaning the garage, Katie wanted to help out and she tried, but Bridge refused to let her lift a finger. "Come on Bridge, I'm just fine now." He shook his head at her.

"Nope, you're not lifting a single finger." He told her, as she grabbed a washcloth and playfully threw it at him.

"You're no fun." She told him as he caught it and smiled at her.

"Oh, really?" She smiled as he walked over to her and stopped just in front of her as he looked down at her; she blushed as he bent down and kissed her. Robert's head popped out from around one of the vehicles as he watched them he began to snicker that is until Samantha caught him and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. 

"Give them some privacy." She quietly told him, unknown to all someone was up and about watching them.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were a couple." A voice came from behind the jeep, Katie and Bridge broke their kiss to see Dru spying. Bridge up at him, before speaking.

"What are you doing down here?" He acted innocent and bored as he answered.

"Got bored so I came down here to see if you'd like any help." Katie got up and stood beside Bridge, before she answered him.

"We don't need it thanks." Hearing Dru's voice Robert and Tyler immediately got up and used their powers to appear next to Bridge and Katie.

"I thought we told you to stay away from her." Robert coldly spoke while glaring at Dru.

"And why are you spying?" Tyler asked as he just scowled that the person that had just made them very angry.

"I wasn't spying I was just wandering around." Dru tried to explain, but they weren't going to believe that.

"Whatever. I'd just get out of the way before I start spraying off that Jeep." Samantha spat out as she walked over towards them with a hose in her hands, as Robert, Tyler, Katie and Bridge moved aside, she used her telekinesis to turn on the water. Right before she could start spraying B-squad returned from patrol, sighing she quickly turned the water off.

"What's going on here?" Jack demanded as he pulled off his motorcycle helmet, Dru instantly went into defensive mode once again.

"I was only offering my help when they began to accuse me of what happened yesterday." Samantha glared as she still held the hose in her hands.

"Well, maybe he shouldn't be sneaking around." Samantha told Jack as Sky saw Katie up and out of bed.

"What is she doing out of bed you all know-"Katie cut Sky off as Syd and Z got out of their Jeep.

"I wanted to come out here Sky. I wanted some fresh air." Katie quickly covered for them, Jack looked at her, and yes it was a valid reason but still.

"You should get back inside." Jack told her, she began to walk back to her room when Bridge grabbed her hand to stop her.

"She's not going to be alone." Bridge told Jack, Syd and Z looked at the two they knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Why? Give me one good reason why she shouldn't be alone?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms. Bridge was about to open his mouth and say something, but he didn't have the chance.

"FROGGER!" Butterfingers yelled as he flew into the room, never slowing as he grabbed hold of Samantha's legs causing her to fall and hit her head on one of the vehicles.

"Ouch….why must my head hit everything?" She muttered as she sat up and put her hands on her head.

"Room Big Mess, Creepy Alien! Robin HURT!" Butterfingers held tight to her leg, as Z crossed her arms.  
"Okay, I want to hear the rest of this one." She told them as they looked at each other, they didn't quite know the whole story, though Butterfingers knew the most.

"Damnaigh, stupid little creature…you just made my headache 10 times worse." Samantha growled at the Stickyfinger.

"Sam I thought you said that it was little." Tyler pointed out as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I lied; I don't need you to worry about me whenever I have those headaches." Tyler glared at her, so what she was saying that she can worry about them but they can't worry about her, now that's just messed up. Robert and Syd both saw Butterfingers about ready to freak out, when Robert spoke up.

"And Butterfingers, Katie's over there with Bridge." Robert pointed out, immediately the Stickyfinger let go of Samantha and ran over to make sure that Katie was okay. 

"ROBIN!" Samantha stood back up, and leaned up against the vehicle that she had hit her head upon, Sky looked at her, and he knew that something was up. Syd looked at Butterfingers in confusion.

"What does him mean by 'Room Big Mess'?" Syd asked C-squad, as Butterfingers began to spill everything out to B-squad.

"First, Robin sleep, then Blue Monster walk into room." Butterfingers began to act the whole thing out by puffing out his chest and walking strange. "BANG! BANG! BANG! Fight, BIG fight! Then Robin go in closet hide, me go night, night." Sky folded his arms and began to lecture them.

"We leave you for an hour and you allow an alien to wander around the base? And Bridge? You know the rules around here, enforce them." Sky frowned as Bridge smiled at his friend, which confused all of B-squad.

"Actually Sky, we didn't let it…him get way. He's here right now." Syd shook her head trying to understand.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Bridge turned and pointed at Dru.

"He's the alien that has been lurking around the base." Dru looked at Bridge in anger and slight confusion.

"What? And they call you a Ranger?" Bridge ignored his commend as he continued.

"You see, last night you left Dru, I scanned you aura. You're a blackish blue, which means that you have hate and anger in you. And this morning Katie asked me to check her just before she fell asleep, and sure enough your aura was all over her, giving her nightmares, making her choke." Dru smirked they had no proof, all they had was speculation, and that wasn't going to get them that far.

"Prove it." He told them as he knew that there was no possible way that they could prove anything. Katie smiled at his challenge.

"He may not be able to but I can." She removed her gloves and everyone took a step back to avoid being touched by a dark ball of electrical energy that appeared in her hand. "This doesn't belong to anyone on either squad, and we're the only ones on the base that have powers. When you first arrived at SPD you wanted to kiss my hand, but I pulled away. Afterwards as you were leaving you hit my shoulder, thus passing your ability over to me." It took a second before everyone realized what she had said and what it meant.

"WHAT!" Robert and Tyler both yelled at Katie, as Samantha covered her ears and then put herself between the boys and Katie.

"Enough. We will deal with this elsewhere. Not here, not now." Samantha told them in a darker tone than usual.

"What's wrong with you?" Z asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see telepathic headache plus yelling plus listening to other people yell...hmmm, if I am adding correctly that equals a migraine." Before the boys or Katie could start in on Samantha for failing to tell them when something is wrong, Sky spoke up.

"Dru is an alien, he's from Tangar." Sky sad as he crossed his arms, Robert just shrugged, Earth, Mars, Pluto, it doesn't matter to him all that matters is that the guy tried to hurt his friend.

"So what." Robert told Sky he was at the point that he didn't care how much trouble they got into, something is majorly messed up with the guy in question. Everyone sensed a fight coming; thankfully Jack smoothed it out…a bit.

"Hey, enough is enough." Jack spoke as he ended the conversation.

"Well get him out of here, we still have half of this garage to clean." Samantha snapped as she turned away from B-squad. Dru calmly walked away with Sky, but no one saw the smirk forming across his face as he left. Z and Syd exchanged looks they had no idea that everyone was extremely close to getting into a huge fight, but there they were hoping that nothing would be said to make any of them even more upset. Jack quickly turned to look at Katie once Sky and Dru were out of earshot.

"Keep better control of your team or you'll find yourself in a different color." Robert, Tyler and Samantha almost began to argue with Jack and they would have except for Katie shaking her head at them.


End file.
